Banshee's, Werewolves and Werejaguars, oh my!
by Saiyajin-Neko
Summary: Lydia Martin is not impressed, first she's kidnapped- then her best friend dies! To top it all off she needs the help of her enemy to get back on track, the life of a Banshee is not easy. However with the support of her friends she's sure it'll work out in the end- after all things can't keep getting worse, right? Hang on a sec, is that...KATE? Pydia, Stora and Scira ships
1. Gone

The first part of this story will stay quite basic, I'm going to follow the end of Season 3 to a certain point. Personally I didn't understand just when things got dire, that Peter would have just taken off like none of it mattered so this is my take on that! Later on we'll get more of a romance and thought process but I need to build to that moment so please bear with me!

**Disclaimer**: This story has also been published on AO3, I own none of the characters or themes in this fic.

* * *

"**LYDIAAA**!"

He didn't know if this would work, shouting at her just seemed to be the best and most logical open right then. She was bleeding and that unnerved him, he'd meant to just give her a pep talk but his other side got the best of his calmer nature and he began to use the werewolf pack voice.

Peter called out for a good minute until he couldn't any longer, the air leaving his lungs. Had she heard him? There was no indication she had, but she wasn't getting any worse. How long would he have to wait before Lydia was back?

The answer was roughly about five agonizing minutes, he knew because he counted them. He had taken a step back from her in the hopes she wouldn't know he had been watching like a hawk, and when she gasped for breath and opened her eyes, it felt like air was back in his own lungs.

"What happened, why didn't it work?" Peter reached out and grabbed for her his fingers digging into her arms leaving finger marks on her skin; he eased the pressure off and calmed himself down.

"Because it's not science Lydia- Its Supernatural. I did my part, now give me the name." He didn't mean to sound so forceful, and Scott immediately latched onto the conversation.

"What name?" His face said it all, accusation and confusion. Peter wasn't listening however, his eyes trained solely on Lydia. She gave a sideways glance at Scott but Peter was impatient, he dragged Lydia away from him and Scott called again "what're you talking about?"

"Lydia, a deal is a deal even with me" She still wasn't looking at him and for some reason that irked him more than a little, Scott was obviously listening in by this point, but Lydia turned her eyes to him and looked. It was as though she suddenly saw something there, her expression changing for a moment. Their eyes were locked longer than was necessary, and Peter thought she might know what he'd done while she was under. Fear gripped him for a second, he didn't want to come off as a soft wolf, but the moment was broken when she looked down.

Lydia leaned in slowly and Peter moved to meet her half way, her body language still speaking volumes of discomfort.

"Malia"

Peter had all but a fraction to process this new information before Evil Stiles jolted awake gasping for air and at his mouth, a flurry of movement and the moment he was having with Lydia broken when he fell to the floor. What happened next, Peter never wanted to remember in all of his life, in fact he'd wish to erase it with bleach. Evil Stiles pulled out the longest white cord whilst hacking and choking, he couldn't make out what it was until everything was out and on the floor. It looked like, bandages?

Evil Stiles sucked in air and retreated back away from the pile on the floor, looking horrified. Soon it became clear why, as a hand followed by an arm was climbing its way out of the floor. Everyone looked suitably scared and disgusted by the event.

The creature, whatever it was, zombie thing? Peter had no idea what, but he knew it was scaring her and he grasped her arm again and made to move her, but he was paralyzed by just how awful this whole scene was.

It was like watching a train wreck, you knew you had to do something, but you were unable to look away.

The creature made its way further and further out of the floor until it was almost free, this knocked him into action and Peter threw his arm in front of Lydia, but she was far too distracted to notice it was Peter, and she held on to his arm.

The bandaged creature flailed, and looked at itself in shock. Looking to try and remove its own bandages, it then stumbled towards the group. That was enough for Scott and Peter to jolt into action; no one was getting past these wolves. They barreled into it, and pushed the thing back and away from the others.

"Hold him!" Peter shouted, desperation giving way to his usual uncaring attitude.

"I'm trying!" Scott said, annoyed to be ordered to do something so obvious as hold down the creature. It took only a few moments before Scott realized there was something wrong, "wait wait!", he put a hand on Peter's shoulder "wait." Scott reached out and tried to help the monster, the bandages coming away easily to reveal another Stiles, who looked terrified.

"Scott?" Stiles asked in confusion, obviously disorientated. He looked around at everyone else in the room, and Peter was just sure he had never seen anything so insane in all his years. How was this even possible?

"Scott." Deaton called, sounding reserved. Peter and Scott both turned to look over, and Deaton pulled back to show an open door. Scott turned to look for Evil Stiles and Lydia, but they were both gone. "Where are they?" Deaton shrugged, and Scott asked again more forcefully, obviously now panicked.

He ran to the door, "Lydia!"

There was no sign of either of them, the distraction had been long enough that they'd managed to get away completely; Lydia's car was gone from outside. Peter stood at the curb, trying to get a scent … anything that might give him an idea of where she might have gone. There was a faint trail but it was going to be difficult to track, having used a car to escape made it all the more impossible. He only barely noticed when Deaton left claiming that Allison had called with a problem at the school that needed his help, even when it started to get late, the sun setting in the sky. Peter didn't move, until Scott appeared behind him.

"She's out there somewhere, and we'll find her." He said, looking like he knew what he was thinking. He didn't have any inkling about what Peter was thinking, of that the older werewolf was sure.

"Why are we just waiting around?"

"Unless you hadn't noticed, my best friend just split into two people and one took off with my other best friend. I kind of have to deal with one thing at a time." There was a lot of anger and frustration in that statement, but none of it directed at the older man, even if his words were.

"And I thought you were this all powerful Alpha." Peter mocked.

"We will find her. Once we know what we're dealing with for sure, we can search for Lydia." Scott turned to go back into the house. "I called Kira's mom, she'll be here soon and then we'll know. In the meantime…"

Peter sighed, looked off to the distance before responding "I'll stick around. Not like I have anything better to do."

"I thought you'd say that." Scott gave his infamous half smile, but it lacked any real feeling behind it. The boy was exhausted, emotionally and physically.

It wasn't long before Noshiko Yukimura arrived and stood before them all, looking intimidating and unsympathetic. Scott walked in with Melissa, and a very slow moving Stiles, obviously suffering from his break from the Nogitsune.

"Do you recognize me?" She asked as matter of fact, no nonsense attitude. Stiles gave a slow minimal nod and moved away from Scott, his eyes trained on the Japanese woman in front of them.

"Stop!" Kira ran in out of breath and stood beside her mother.

"It's okay." Stiles said, "I'm the one who asked for her to come."

"You're the one who's going to get stabbed with swords" she retorted, obviously scared for him. He may not be as close to her as Scott was but Kira honestly couldn't stand to see someone so precious to her boyfriend be killed in cold blood when there was still a chance they could find another way to save him.

"Mom, don't do this to him."

"It is already done."

The air grew stale and cold as Oni materialized behind Stiles, and Peter instinctively moved back from the newest creature. Stiles turned to look with fear and before long more were arriving, emitting that odd clicking sound.

Nobody could move quickly enough as one of the Oni latched onto Stiles' head, its eyes glowing a dull yellow and within a few seconds he was on the floor. The Oni left, and everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

"Look behind his ear." Noshiko commanded her daughter immediately. Kira wasn't the only one to move now as everyone bent to check on the boy, Scott pulled his ear away and saw the symbol for Self.

"It worked." Scott said.

"Am I actually me?" Stiles couldn't believe that this would be so simple, not with his body feeling like it was breaking apart.

"More you than Nogitsune." Noshiko replied.

"Well that was bracing, I think I can safely say that today has been a plethora of new experiences for me, personally." Peter couldn't help to throw in a snarky comment. As usual almost everyone ignored him; they were too concerned with the situation.

"Can the Oni find him?" Stiles asked.

"Tomorrow night, its too close to dawn now."

Stiles was angry that it would take that long, he felt he'd waited long enough. "Can they kill him?"

"Depends on how strong he is" She responded.

"What about Lydia, why would he take her?" Scott asked the most pressing question everyone else had, it was unlikely she was a bargaining chip for an evil spirit whose only joy was pain and suffering.

"He would only take her for an advantage."

Scott looked confused for a second before he seemed to understand. "You mean her power?"

Noshiko didn't waste time in confirming their worries "the power of a banshee."

"Well isn't that just fantastic? He now has the upper hand, again." Peter did not like the turn of events in the slightest, but it gave them a certainty… Lydia was still alive, and likely would remain that way until he had no more use for her.

The next hour was a somber affair for the boys, Noshiko took Kira home immediately saying that they needed to have a talk, Stiles sat down for a brief rest himself on the sofa while Scott and Melissa talked about what to do with him. Peter stood at a window, which was in his mind, not getting in the way. He'd be patient because it suited him to be, but when it came down to it he would not wait any longer.

These children had overcome many obstacles and while Peter was loath to admit it to himself, they had proven quite capable. Scott had already achieved True Alpha at such a tender age. He would never admit it, but Peter respected that, even if he wanted the power for himself.

"Why are you still here?" A weak voice asked, startling the man from his thoughts.

Not really knowing how to answer right away, Peter studied the hunched over form of Stiles Stilinski. He seemed genuinely curious about the idea that Peter Hale, former Alpha and werewolf advisory to Derek, hadn't yet left them all to their grim and sickly fate.

Peter tapped his fingers on an arm and tilted his head to the side "I thought you could use a hand, what with your other self trying to murder all your friends and all."

"Since when has our lives being in danger ever stopped you from not helping?" "I've helped plenty of times, thank you very much" He said, indignant that Stiles would imply otherwise. "I helped them bring you back, didn't I?"

"When it benefit you, you help. I know you wanted something in return." Stiles looked at him with those brown eyes that had changed so much in the last month. They no longer held any of the spark and humor that was there before, there was a heavy weight and solemn sadness and they looked right into Peter, it unnerved him.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for what you did, but…" He let that hang there.

"Lets just say I have my reasons." Peter was suddenly aware that the tables had turned here and he was the one that couldn't lie, Stiles would know now, just like he had when he'd listened to his heart back then, as the Alpha.

Before either of them could continue the conversation Scott returned and looked at the both of them curiously, but decided he didn't have time to question right then. "We're ready to take you to the station to find your dad, you ok to walk?" Scott moved to Stiles side as he stood slowly.

"Yeah no problem, I got this." He chuckled a little, trying to appear stronger than he felt. Stiles looked to Peter again as the two left, everything that he would have said in that one look.

'I don't trust you.'

Lydia was livid, completely and utterly mad at herself and this prick for being taken hostage. Look at him making her drive her damn car as if escaping a bank robbery, what the hell gave him the right to treat her like some kind of damsel who needed saving?

The drive was quite leisurely considering that they were now on the run and Evil Stiles… no the Nogitsune, he wasn't saying anything.

Well then, she wouldn't say anything either. He could just go on acting all dark and mysterious and evil, she knew he wanted to brag about his stupid plans sooner or later, he probably was upset that that thing came out of his mouth. Whatever it was he wanted from her though she knew it couldn't be good, that he was going to use her to get at her friends. That he was going to manage it, that they were in grave danger. Lydia had to come up with a plan that would stop him from taking advantage of their new situation and if there was one thing she was good at, it was subterfuge and misdirection. She moved to appear upset, in an attempt to look scared and afraid of his presence.

"There's no point weeping, it wont change anything"

His words startled her, she turned scared and wide eyes over to him but the Nogitsune hadn't even looked at her. "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon enough, in the meantime I suggest you save your tears." He replied, his tone implying his enjoyment of playing a new game. He turned to her briefly and then looked back at the road. "If you like, you could try and guess."

A new game? Lydia wasn't taking the bait, but she continued to act the meek child he wanted her to be. He may have Stiles' body and memories but his arrogance kept him from seeing the true Lydia. "Some kind of dark, scary place I assume."

The Nogitsune laughed humorlessly "pull in here" Lydia was surprised but began to slow the car down as they pulled in somewhere new, a closed off lot. As they made their way in and parked she felt a trickle of apprehension, this didn't look like anywhere he'd want to hold up for a while.

"Get out." He said, opening the door his side and shutting it loudly behind him.

It was dark outside but there was a sliver of light just off to the distance which indicated that Lydia would have to move quickly if she wanted to do this. Blowing hot air out to form condensation, she quickly scrawled a message on the window.

'Don't find me'

Lydia moved very slowly, opening the door with deliberate movements, standing up and out of the vehicle as if she had all the time in the world. Evil Stiles was having none of it, he moved over quickly and grabbed her arm. "Taking your time will do nothing, your friends won't follow this close to dawn. My plan is forming beautifully and you can't hope to hinder it."

"It doesn't matter, because they will kill you! Maybe not now, but they will, and I will fight you with every single breath!" Lydia yanked her arm forcefully but he was a lot stronger than she was.

"I was hoping you'd say that." The Nogitsune smiled, he pulled his arm across and backhanded her into the side of the car effectively knocking her out cold.


	2. Who else?

As night turned to day, Scott and Stiles had returned to the McCall house for some rest. Scott was hearing none of Stiles' complaints about it and insisted he try to get some sleep. The boy collapsed almost immediately on the sofa but his fear was so great Peter could smell it from the other side of the house.

"I can't just sit around here while you 'rest', I'm sure I'd be more help somewhere else." Peter said to Scott, pacing in the kitchen. Melissa sat with a strong mug of coffee in front of her looking as worried as he felt.

"Well there are two groups heading out to find Lydia if you want to join up with them. I'm sure they'd be more than happy to have you tag along." Scott smiled, a glint in his eyes.

"Very funny." Peter scoffed, he knew he would be about as welcome as a bear at a campsite. Still, standing around didn't suit him either. It wasn't long before his insistent huffing had Scott calling Allison and Isaac to come take him out to 'be useful'. Like he was some kind of pet they could pass around between them.

Peter had to admit though he didn't have a clue where to start, he didn't know the Nogitsune and he had avoided Lydia thus far ever since being resurrected, so he begrudgingly sat in the back of Allison's car as the two teens conversed awkwardly with one another.

As the two clipped straightforward questions and answers to one another while ignoring the obvious tension, Peter spent the ride rolling his eyes. It wasn't long before they pulled into a closed off lot when they saw a car that looked like Lydia's blue Toyota. Parking close to the gates, the three of them got out and looked around a little to make sure nobody else was nearby.

"I can't smell anyone" Peter announced, and then pushed forward.

"Actually… maybe you should keep watch. Isaac and I will check the car out, you know… for safety." Allison gave her best 'I'm innocent' smile, which as far as Peter was concerned, fooled about zero people. Isaac looked lost, he could sense there was something she wanted to say to him but hadn't a clue what she was thinking.

"Fine" he said rolling his eyes not for the last time, Peter gave a mock bow and held out an arm "I'll be the guard dog." He smiled at them as they walked past him to the locked fence.

"Why did we have to bring him again?" Allison whispered to Isaac who shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"I can hear you, werewolf, remember?" Peter said without turning to face them.

He heard the lock break and Allison pretended like he wasn't even there "that's it, that's Lydia's car."

"The scents strong with emotion." Isaac confirmed for Allison, since she couldn't get a full picture without those heightened senses.

"Fear." She assumed.

"No, anger."

"Sounds like Lydia."

Peter tuned them out after that as he took in the surroundings himself and the very thing that Isaac was keeping from Allison. An act of violence had also been a key point, he could feel and smell it from where he was standing watch. He didn't think it mattered to him that maybe she'd been hit or hurt by Evil Stiles, but his wolf reared its head.

Why was he here anyway? Did he feel he owed her some due? By resurrecting him from the dead, or for helping to name his unknown daughter? No he was sure he'd repaid those, hadn't he? It could just be the knowledge that if she died, so would the information of just who Malia was.

Maybe these things were a little more complicated than he would like to admit even to himself, but something kept thrusting him into her life and he felt that worry for her safety as keenly as he had when she'd been trying to bring Stiles back from inside his own mind.

Ever since working his manipulation to get himself alive once more, and having given her the bite that should have, would have turned her if she weren't a banshee, it was almost as though it bound them in some way.

Which one though was the question, or maybe it was both of those things together. Lydia unnerved him with those giant eyes and unending intelligence that could match his own, if only she would stop pretending to be otherwise.

Peter was snapped out of his musings by the two returning, they were talking quickly about something and he tuned back into their conversation.

"I don't understand why she would leave a message like that."

"Maybe she knows something we don't Allison, we should be more careful and not rush into this. We need to tell Scott."

"Tell Scott what?" He asked, immediately fascinated by the topic.

"Nothing." Allison shut him down, but he knew she was lying. When would these humans learn?

"Don't play coy with me sweetheart, I wasn't born in 1995. What did you find?"

She looked to Isaac for some kind of guidance but he just shrugged his shoulders, not for the first time that day. Peter noted he did that a lot, interesting. Allison turned to climb back into the car but he refused to let it go, so he grabbed Isaac's arm knowing he was the most likely to share. "Tell me."

For a moment he almost looked as though he might take a chance and shrug Peter off, but that wasn't how things worked in their world. Isaac may be a strong Beta but his lack of experience and dominance meant Peter could use it to move his choices, even if they weren't in the same Pack. Eventually Isaac sagged and spoke quietly to him and quickly in a pathetic attempt to not upset his girlfriend.

"We uh, found a message from Lydia. She doesn't want us to follow her, we think maybe she knows something we don't."

It's amazing how something very small can cause a nuclear reaction inside of a person. Suddenly all Peter wanted to do was destroy, or punch something. That someone just so happened to be standing in front of him was a bonus at this point, and he shoved the younger wolf hard in the chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Allison shouted, coming up behind Isaac to defend him.

Peter snarled and bared his fangs at the both of them before sneering out "I don't need to work with children to find Lydia, I'll do it myself." With that he took off without a second glance at the two of them, it didn't matter to him anymore where they ended up, because he was going to find her all on his own.

What right did she have to tell them not to try and find her? This made him boil with anger. With her gone his hopes of finding this 'Malia' was getting smaller by the second. It was easy enough to make a rash decision in the heat of the moment but another thing entirely in following through with it. Peter was used to people, using them and manipulating them to get what he needed in order to achieve his goals. Now that he was alone and pacing the side of a road, things were a little bit different. The Nogitsune had made a smart move in taking Lydia, it not only gave him the upper hand with her abilities but it also threw the rest of the team into a confused frenzy.

After what seemed like many hours of pacing up and down the road trying to find a scent to follow that wasn't hindered, Peter concluded that he was inevitably following a dead end and that he would need to open a new door.

However which door was a tricky question indeed, what did he know about this evil spirit demon? Not anything that was telling him its location, he'd asked no questions of the nature to the creature they were facing, choosing instead to cruise this train and worry about the details later.

Except now it was later, and it was getting later too, and he was still no closer to finding her. "God damnit all to hell!" His shout startled a couple walking down the road, and they quickly moved away in the opposite direction.

Then it was like a switch being turned on and an idea snapped into place. Who else out of everyone here would know the intricate workings of a Nogitsune? Other than Scott or his foxy girlfriends mother, both of whom he refused to ask.

Deaton.

Emissaries know a lot or know how to find information that you need through a network of others just like themselves. If anyone could guide Peter in the right direction it was Deaton, and it saved face having to go back to the others.

Once his mind was made up it didn't take him long to make his way there at all, he'd of said it was just a good day to travel on foot but the reality was that Peter didn't want to waste a single second.

Upon arriving at the clinic he burst through the door as if he owned the place, like he did anywhere he went. He didn't expect that Deaton might be with a patient and their owner so it threw him off.

Deaton came to see who had walked through his door and was obviously surprised at his newest guest. He stood there for a moment, just looking and seeming rather weary but still calm.

"I'm here to see you." Peter said.

Deaton nodded slowly "Okay, can you wait until I'm finished?" The other man nodded and leaned against the wall to show he was waiting but still impatient. Deaton walked back into the room to deal with whoever it was. The clock ticked onward, but within ten or fifteen minutes the woman walked out with a Labrador, its head bound in a plastic cone.

She paid her fees and thanked Deaton, and as she turned to leave she very obviously gave Peter the once over and appraised him with a wink. He smirked to her but made no effort to do more, he was a man on a mission.

"So, what can I help you with?"

"Well as you know everyone is out looking for Lydia Martin. I was hoping you could fill me in on this situation with the Nogitsune."

"Didn't Scott tell you?" He asked.

Peter stared him down for a moment not wanting to explain his motives, but he knew his tricks were less welcome. Instead he offered a rather no nonsense and blunt response. "I'm asking you."

There were a few more seconds of eye contact before Deaton decided to give in, his request wasn't unreasonable albeit a little strange under the circumstances. "Alright. Come with me."

He lead Peter to a room that was more of a study than anything else, somewhere to work that wasn't the operating room. Offering Peter a chair, Deaton set to making two cups of hot coffee for the both of them. He worked quietly and Peter didn't disrupt him until there were two mugs on the desk and both sitting.

"So, where should I start? How much do you know?"

"I know the basics, dark Japanese fox demon probably several hundred years old, likes to cause mayhem and it can only possess someone after 100 years. I've done my reading but I'm sure that I'm missing something." Peter liked to keep himself up to date and a fountain of information, but only when it suited his needs. He'd never needed to know more, not like he'd needed to understand his own and Lydia's abilities. "After all none of that tells me where he would take a 17 year old Banshee to hide."

Deaton leaned back in his chair and took a sip from his cup, speaking up again only when the mug was back on the desk. "We came to you for help last time, what makes you think I've got any more knowledge than you do?"

Reclining in his chair Peter scratched his cheek and tilted his head, regarding Deaton for a minute before speaking. "Two heads are better than one, I'm sure you have some information that I'm not privy to at this moment in time."

"Why are you so determined to help find Lydia? What's in it for you?"

"Let's just say I owe her, and leave it at that." He wasn't going to spill the beans, especially when it came to his newfound fatherhood. Saying she knew the location of his daughter could sway the other man away from helping.

Sighing deeply Deaton was still unsure of the entire situation, he knew trusting the eldest Hale was a bad move, but what harm was there in sharing something about the Nogitsune? He couldn't find any logical reason to deny him. "I don't think there is anything I can give you that you wouldn't already know, but I suppose I could give you a push in the right direction." He paused for effect watching Peter closely, but the man gave nothing away. "If the Nogitsune had any need to hide somewhere and take stock, I'm sure he would pick a place with a dark history. Somewhere that had seen much suffering and strife, because that's what he feeds on."

Laughing without much humor Peter said "That's not exactly helpful, how long have you lived here? This town is a beacon for bad, pun clearly intended."

"Exactly. Nothing about this situation is easy otherwise we'd all be a lot better off in finding them." Peter stood from his chair, the mug of coffee untouched and cooling. He knew there was no more to learn here and he didn't want to waste more time than he already had. Deaton rose with him, and added "I'm sorry I couldn't be more help for you, but I'm sure Scott will find a way."

Peter found himself at one of the local internet cafés close by the clinic, it wasn't the most ideal location and he didn't enjoy some of the curious stares he was receiving, but he grit his teeth and ignored them.

He spent a good chunk sitting and thinking logically about what he knew. Deaton had said the Nogitsune would be drawn somewhere with much suffering in its history but that didn't narrow down much for Peter. In fact it conjured his own agonizing past in perfect detail, the old Hale house a charred reminder of what he had suffered and lost.

After that he did his research as the waitress continued to bring him iced tea when he had finished a glass, typing away and looking through all of the Beacon Hills tragedies that had happened since its founding, which was not fun.

No matter how many articles he found they all left a particular stale flavor, and some of them were linked to himself or his family, which didn't help. The Hale brood had a long history of werewolfdom and homicidal tendencies.

It was just when he felt that bubble of endless frustration gnawing away at him that things changed. Peter ran his hands through his usually tidy hair and snarled to the person who tried to sit next to him on the computer closest, he cracked his neck and scrolled half-heartedly on the webpage and almost missed it, but there it was.

**Hundreds dead in Internment camp, Beacon Hills**-

"Sickness ravishes many at Japanese-American Internment Camp, causing an uprising and insanity within its gates. When questioned to the nature of such deaths the Officials refused to comment, saying that it was 'unfortunate that so many people had to suffer due to lack of supplies'. One man came forward saying that there was something funny about many of the deaths, however further investigation on the matter was shut down by Military Order. "

Hundreds? Now that sounded like a place the Nogitsune may want to sit and stew in for a while. It then hit Peter that he'd taken a small Lydia, powerful banshee to the most likely location within Beacon Hills that could drive her insane. "Shit."

He scanned the article again and tried to find its very location, at the bottom they listed its building name, Oak Creek.

Writing down the street name and brief directions, he left a tip on the side and walked quickly out the store. Outside it was almost completely dark and he knew this meant that the others would be gathering together and Oni would join the search.

Peter pulled out his cell and thought long and hard about contacting Scott to tell him his plan, but before he could make a solid decision he received a text.

We found her. Oak Creek.

It was short and the number was unregistered but it was no doubt from the young Alpha, he smiled knowing everyone was now headed in the same direction as he was.

Didn't take Peter long to use his Wolf abilities and run there as quickly as possible, in fact he found himself to be the first to arrive as he had most likely been the closest to the location.

The eldest werewolf scoped out the place while he waited for everyone else to arrive. He would have gone in and charged to her rescue alone but that seemingly would complicate matters and Peter was anything but stupid. Once he got a good look around and planned the entrance, he caught a scent on the wind that he recognized as one Mrs. Yukimura.

Well this was going to be interesting.

Before long he watched the teens gather together outside the gates and begin chatting, and he couldn't help roll his eyes as Scott began his usual speech to rally his friends, and they all played along. He kept himself unseen until the perfect opportunity and then used their positivity to his advantage.

"I'm here to save my best friend." Allison pressed.

"I came to save mine."

"I just didn't feel like doing any homework." Isaac couldn't help but include some humor.

"Well wasn't that sweet. I almost had a tear in my eye, almost… not quite moving enough to shake this old heart." Peter spoke up from behind, leaning against Stiles' jeep, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Don't let me keep you, I'm sure everyone can wait while you get in a group hug or two."

"How long have you been here?" Allison asked.

"Long enough to feel sick. Also, I scoped the place out, there's an entrance we can use, that'll avoid the Yukimura lady." Kira's disappointed face didn't go unnoticed.

"So my mom's here already…"

"Indeed."

"Okay. Kira, Allison and Isaac you keep Noshiko busy with the Oni while Stiles, Peter and I head in to get Lydia. We have to time this right, our main goal is to keep them both alive no matter what." Scott gave the orders, without even thinking.

"A nice sentiment but did anybody notice that those things can disappear and reappear?" Peter retorted.

"We'll cross that problem when we come to it. First things first, find Lydia and the Nogitsune."

The group moved and dispersed.

Lydia studied his face and noticed he was looking rather twitchy all of a sudden, no longer tormenting her with his words, or enjoying her suffering. Taking this one moment, she leaned in "you're nervous." She almost enjoyed switching roles, as he looked to her "aren't you? You know they're coming- you know they're going to kill you." The Oni were on their way.

Nogitsune Stiles clicked his tongue at her and pushed against the bars behind her, leaning in to take the upper hand once more "well that's exactly why I'm keeping you so close."

Well damn if that didn't sound completely not what she was hoping for. Stiles turned to open the bars and grabbed her around the waist, dragging her against her will. Lydia didn't fight though, she didn't have the energy to do much of anything, but she wouldn't go quietly.

"They're here." She said, Evil Stiles looking up and nervous, waiting for the inevitable. "And I don't need to scream to know that they are going to kill you." He didn't flinch however; he seemed resigned to what was coming.

"Good. This is exactly why I brought you." He put his hand inside his pocket and pulled something out that she'd never seen before "I needed to know when they'd be close enough, when my own death was closing in."

Lydia had to admit that the evil spirit was cunning as hell, that even she had trouble playing him for a fool. It shook her to the core seeing each and every moment that could worry a lesser person; give him such confidence and enjoyment. In that, Lydia knew she truly hated him. She wanted him to fail more than anything else, but it seemed he had a plan for even this.

With those last fleeting thoughts, the Oni arrived clicking their horrid sounds and looking suitably terrifying. They moved fast, their swords drawn for the killing blow, and Lydia dived out of the way so that she wasn't caught in the crossfire.

"It's only when they're close, can I do this." With that Evil Stiles broke the led blade in his hands soon as the Oni were within spitting distance. The Oni put away their swords and kneeled before him, the Nogitsune looked so entirely pleased with his plan working. "Now its time to say goodbye, Lydia. Thank you for your help, I do appreciate it, lets hope our paths don't cross again."

As he turned to leave she dived forwards and grabbed his arm "stop!" He turned and threw her roughly against the stone wall, and she sagged against it, a warm sticky substance trickling its way down her forehead. This time when Lydia turned around, he was gone.

Peter wasn't used to taking orders or working with a group but as long as their end goal was the same he could put up with it for now. He ran alongside the two boys as they climbed the steps and ran into the building, following one of the hallways down until they could find a concrete scent.

"This way!" Scott called, leading them off to the left and down another hall. The passages were getting thinner and thinner as they made their way through them, and soon they found themselves in a hall with pipes along it and the floor soaked with water and the smell of decay and mold.

"What a charming place." Peter said following closely behind the two boys and letting them lead the way. He really did not want to have been down here in the dank stench but he had to admit, he'd been worse off… muddy rotting and wormy worse off.

Once they'd found their way to the end of the hall and down the steps they found her, she was shaken and weak and her forehead had fresh blood on it. "Lydia!" Scott called for her.

She ran to the gates with a look that did not say happiness to see her friends, it said dread.

"Are you alright?"

"No! Nooo no no no no why're you here?"

"Lydia we're here for you."

"You weren't supposed to be here." She turned to Scott. "You didn't get my message?"

"Lydia what's happening?" Scott asked clearly very confused.

"Who else is here?" She whispered with fear before shouting in desperation. "Who came with you? Who else is here?"

"Everyone. Everyone came Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Kira…"

Peter heard her heart stop dead in her chest before speeding up on the name Allison. He moved down to show himself and be heard by human ears. "What do you know?"

Her face was pale when she spoke and her words shook "Allison, she's in danger. Scott you have to go back!"


	3. Safe

**Note:** A little glitch when I posted this fic but it's sorted now, this is not a multi-gay story I'm very sorry xD Maybe next time I'll write a massive "everyones gay" fic, to make up for my blunder.

* * *

"Allison?" Scott couldn't process the words correctly, his brain not functioning with this information. "How…"

"Trust me, the voices… Scott, she's going to die if we don't do something!"

That was enough to turn the whole group around, Scott was in the lead once more but he ran faster than before and left the rest of them scrambling along. Peter watched Lydia try to keep up along with Stiles but the both of them were far too weak and tired, and the boy just looked as though he was going to kill over dead any moment now.

As he had predicted Stiles began to collapse, calling for Lydia and she stopped for him causing Peter to pause. Scott continued to run and left everyone else behind but he couldn't blame the kid for that, far as he knew Lydia and Stiles were safe here but Allison wasn't.

Peter turned to regard the two of them as Stiles waned and passed out from all the running and exhaustion, Lydia fussing over him to make sure he was still alive.

"I can hear his heart, he isn't dead." She nodded once and stood up, looking past him.

"Lydia?"

"I- " Then she pressed her hands to the walls to keep herself upright and screamed loudly, her best friends name echoing down the long dark hall. Peter pushed his hands against his ears to drown out the sound until Lydia whimpered in defeat and exhaustion, collapsing and sobbing. He bent to her, checking her over but she was barely responding to him.

"Come on, you can't stay here." He reached for her limp body and tried to pick her up, she sagged in his grip and fell against his side making it awkward, and he contemplated slinging her over his shoulder in an attempt to get out fast. However as Peter bent to do that, she gripped a hand in his shirt and her eyes, which were lifeless and leaking tears, pleaded silently with him.

"Stiles, we can't leave him. Please."

Peter fully intended to ignore her plea but he couldn't do it, his feet were like lead and refused to budge. "Please..." Peter growled and turned back to look down at the prone body of Stiles, completely unconscious and not seeming to have any plans of walking on his own. God damnit all to hell, he thought.

Peter let go of Lydia and waited for her to prove she wasn't going to fall, she leaned herself against the wall, her eyes had shut down entirely and she just stared into nothing. "Wait there."

Bending to Stiles he decided the best course of action would not be in the least bit fun for him at all, his pride snapped at its bars violently but he could see no other choice. "Why do I get myself into these situations?"

He told Lydia to put her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. "Hold on tight, don't fall. I'm not going to do this more than once." She nodded and he sighed, and then let her climb onto his back. Once he was sure she was secure he bent to pick up the boy. "If anybody else finds out I carried Stiles bridal style, I'll kill both of you, got it?" There was no response but he didn't need one so long as the message was clear, he had an image to uphold after all.

Peter followed the path that they took to find Lydia to the entrance and he laid Stiles down by the steps, propping him up. Lydia climbed down from his back and made to go find Scott but she was still far too weak, and he had to catch her again, holding her steady with both hands holding her shoulders tightly.

"Don't even think about it, you're in no state to run off."

"What about everyone else? I have to help." She began to struggle but he was having none of it.

"Lydia you can't help like this."

"I have to try!" She wanted him to let her go, he had no right to be all valiant and protective of her, but her arms were weak and when he let her go, her legs wobbled beneath her.

Peter put a careful hand on Lydia's shoulder and walked her around the corner to the scene of Allison's death. Scott was still holding her broken form in his arms sobbing and Chris Argent walked slowly forwards, not believing his eyes. Isaac was weeping openly on the ground and clutching at his open wounds as if they were physical representations of his broken heart, and Kira was clinging to her mom for support. Lydia moved forwards to kneel before Scott and Allison along with Chris, who put a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"There's nothing more you can do Scott, let her go. We have to call the police, before this gets out of hand." Scott didn't seem to be listening, but Chris wasn't going to give up. "Hey, kid. Scott! Look at me, c'mon look, here." He shook the boys shoulder and Scott looked to see Chris for the first time.

"She's…" "I know." Chris' voice barely choked out a sob, his eyes never leaving the younger man's eyes. "We can't stay here like this. Scott, you call the police, get detective Stilinski to come. Do you understand?" Scott nodded. "Good."

"What do we do?" Lydia sobbed, reaching over to touch a hand, the last time she would ever touch any part of her best friend.

"Go home, get some rest, you look like you're going to pass out." Chris left no room for any arguments as he moved to take charge of the situation. "You all don't need to be here, only myself, Scott, Isaac… where is Stiles?"

"He's by the entrance" Peter walked over to Chris "He wasn't waking up."

Before Chris could answer someone spoke up, "we will look after the Stilinski boy, don't worry. I think we need to have a long chat, Kira please would you go find him and make sure he's safe."

"Yes mom." Kira gave Scott a longing glance but the young werewolf was too far-gone in his grief to notice. She left quickly trying to hide her disappointment and tears, now wasn't the time to worry about him or her own ability to comfort him, they had more pressing matters.

Peter came up behind Lydia and guided her away and she obediently followed, her head somewhere else, her thoughts swirling around over and over. Her heart was breaking and she didn't know how to deal with it. Lydia had lost a lot in her life and seen much pain, but this… this was something else entirely.

"Wait here for a moment, I'll be right back."

Walking towards the two Yukimura women, Peter saw that Stiles was awake and looking rather confused. He addressed the eldest of the two Japanese ladies, relying on the notion that she didn't know exactly who he was.

"Any chance of a lift to Scott's house? I left my car there and I'll need it."

Noshiko nodded to him and turned to the two teenagers. "Kira help Stiles up and get him to my car, we'll take him back home after we've dropped off Mr. Hale and Lydia." "Lydia! Is she ok?" Stiles looked worried and looked to everyone around him for confirmation. Kira laid a gentle hand on his arm and smiled

"She's fine we're just taking them somewhere to rest up." The young girl helped him to his feet and they walked towards the family vehicle. Peter turned to find Lydia exactly where he'd left her; she was obviously in a great deal of shock. He walked back to her and guided her towards the car carefully, making sure she didn't fall or collapse.

"Where are we going?" Her voice had lost its harsh quality and was left with a small childlike sound that reminded Peter of a lost girl.

"Somewhere safe."

Peter pulled up outside the Animal Clinic in his Ford but before they went inside he turned to look at the young woman beside him. She had been unusually silent and that made him even more uncomfortable than usual, and she was staring out the window. Lydia hadn't complained or put up a fight, she hadn't insulted him or mocked his driving abilities, she just sat there unmoving.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked quietly but she shook her head a no before getting out of the car, so he followed her cue and opened his door. They both walked silently into the clinic, neither of them saying a word to the other on the short walk there.

Deaton seemed surprised to see them arrive, he looked up from what he had been doing and his eyes questioningly met Peter's own steely gaze. "We need somewhere to hold up for a bit." The vet took one look at Lydia and inclined his head to say 'this way'.

"Come on lets get that head looked at." He led her into the examination room and told her to sit on the big metal table, then he bought in a warm bowl of water and cloth but before he could tend to her forehead the phone rang in his office. "Hang on I'll be right back."

Peter stood in the corner watching silently, not saying anything or moving, just waiting and keeping his distance. He knew that the only thing keeping her going was his emotional detachment to the situation, without that she could still be with the others immersed in whatever agony was festering between the pack. He had no grief to fill her head with, and no care about Allison's death other than it being a waste of talent and life.

"She's gone…" Lydia's tortured whisper broke him out of his thoughts, but he still said nothing. "My best friend is gone." She began to cry in the most heartbreaking manner, the sound of her own heart splintering was clear. Lydia pushed her face into her hands in an effort to muffle her own sobs but her fingers brushed the bruised part and she sucked in a painful breath.

That was enough for his cold and harsh exterior to crumble slightly, and Peter took pity on her for a moment. He moved to take the bowl and pulled a chair to sit in front of her, studying her face before squeezing the cloth and wiping the blood and crust from her wound.

Lydia finally looked at him for the first time since Allison's death, her eyes no longer looked glassy and distant, she was here in the room with him and finally recognized the person she was with.

"Why are you here?" She whispered.

"Would you rather I wasn't?"

"Maybe." It wasn't a clear answer but Lydia wasn't sure which, her emotions were too raw and frazzled.

"You gave me information I needed, I was just repaying my debt that's all." He confirmed.

"You knew Scott and the others would find me, you could have left, why didn't you?" Her genuine curiosity of that question stumped him for a moment and he paused his cleaning, before giving the best answer he had.

"I couldn't leave your fate in the hands of disorganized teenagers. That would make me entirely heartless and cruel." He smirked. Peter would usually have left by now, snarked out some insult and strutted away, but she was hurting heavily from loss and no matter how much of an asshole he was, that was something he understood. There was also the little bit of him that knew if he was a dick now, he couldn't get her help later, and he would need Lydia's help. A dash of truth always helped to cover the lies.

He put the cloth back into the bowl of water and tilted her head up so that he could get a better look, their eyes met and for that one second he saw her spark and it froze him in place. It was almost like being hypnotized, Peter knew since she bought him back that he had grown a small soft spot for her but he fought against it. Whatever the hell had compelled that moment scared him, and he wanted to go, get far away from her as possible.

The wound was clean and there was nothing more for him to do, so he dropped his hand from her face and stood up to leave.

He'd made it just to the doorway when her voice caught him mid stride, "Thank you." he stood in the opening, but Peter didn't turn to face her or respond in anyway. He just let the word sink in, and then walked out.


	4. The Triskele

Her brain was far too confused and tired to process the notion of Peter Hale saving her life with the help of Scott and everyone else. By all accounts he should have walked away with the information, not giving a single thought to her whereabouts and safety. Yet he hadn't, he'd come for her. Why? What did he have to gain? Something, clearly… but she was too emotional and far-gone in her grief to even think on it. Lydia put that away for now, hopefully forever, she didn't want to think about anything at all.

Now Allison was gone Lydia had to find some way to hold herself up, and she was entirely positive that had Peter not bought her here she would have slipped into a comatose state and drowned in grief with no one to bring her back.

"Alright Lydia look to the left for me." Deaton said. She did as such and he shined the light in her eye, "and right." She complied and he shone again, before turning it off. "Looks all good, no concussion. How're you feeling?"

"Tired, hungry." Heck it'd been hours since she had a decent meal.

"I expected as much. I've ordered some Pizza but you should also try and get some rest." He advised, as always.

"I'll rest when this is over." Yes she was beyond exhausted, but her brain was buzzing with so much it would be impossible to sleep.

"I thought you might say that…" Deaton nodded.

It wasn't long before the Pizza arrived and they sat together to eat, once Lydia had finished her half she felt a lot better than when she'd been brought in. Her head wasn't so dizzy and the filled empty hole in her stomach made it easier to think, but it also caused a hazy sleepiness to descend which she tried to fight off.

She decided to stand up and take a small walk around to get the blood going, this wasn't a time to sleep just yet, not when the Nogitsune was out there doing who knew what. Just as she made it to the door though, Scott came barreling through and almost walked into her.

"Hey, you alright? How's your head?"

"Better, thanks. How're you?"

"Holding in there I guess, no time for…" This was awkward, they both knew there was more to say but it would have to wait.

"I know." She reached out and held his hand, giving it a squeeze that he returned, and then moved the topic on "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Deaton, Stiles just text me with some information." He showed her the message and her heart leapt into her throat. This could be it, then.

Just as they turned to find Deaton he appeared in the waiting room, "Scott I thought I heard your voice, what can I do for you?"

"We need to talk, we think maybe we've found something. A way to stop the Nogitsune." Scott walked forwards, he looked like a man who would do just about anything right then, and Lydia couldn't help but admire him. "Stiles and Kira said that it was the Nemeton that kept it trapped"

"The problem is this isn't even a person you're fighting, it just looks like one. It's a spirit that's taken the shape of a human."

"The shape of my best friend."

"Someone caught it once, someone can do it again, right?" Lydia suggested.

"I don't know." He shook his head slightly "This thing was trapped, a long time ago, before the Nemeton was cut down. It doesn't have the same power anymore."

"Is there anything that does?"

"Possibly.""When the tree was whole, its wood was sometimes used to contain powerful objects. But those objects are… very rare."

It was like a light switched on in her head and Lydia's brain sang with the sound of figuring out a puzzle. "Wait a second, powerful objects?" She couldn't believe she was about to drag him into this again, but there was only one person she knew with a wooden box that held anything similar to what Deaton was speaking of.

"Like an Alpha's claws?" She looked at Scott, as if to say 'I can't believe this could be that easy.'

"Which Alpha?" Deaton asked.

"Talia Hale… Peter had them in this wooden box with the triskele carved in the wooden lid. What if it was made from the Nemeton?" She couldn't dare to even dream that they'd just figured out a way to win.

"It was." The shift in tone was obvious.

"How do you know?" Scott asked in surprise.

Deaton looked incredibly uncomfortable, "Because I made it."

"Lydia, call Peter and tell him to bring the box here. We're going to need it."

Peter hadn't expected to arrive outside of Derek's loft, so when he found himself sitting in his car here and not back at his own apartment it took him a few minutes to get out and make his way up. Something was keeping him close by, maybe it was to do with his need to see this all the way through and there was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach, this wasn't over yet.

He shook his head and pushed the door open, making his way up to his nephew's place. He didn't really understand the man's need to live somewhere so minimal being that Peter was a creature of comfort and luxury, but it wasn't his place to question.

The elevator made its way up and he walked out to find that as he made his way to the door Derek wasn't alone. Interesting. He listened to a rather heated conversation between what he could make out as the twins Ethan and Aiden and Derek. So they were here as well.

Just as he opened the door he caught the tail end of his nephews little speech and he couldn't help but cackle inwardly, amused that he still hadn't grown out of giving lengthy speeches to others. "Don't mind me boys, I won't stop you from leaving." He said, as they all collectively turned to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"I thought I'd come see how my favorite nephew is doing." He cocked his head to the side and took in more of the scene. "Looks as though you've been in a fight."

"We were attacked." Ethan said, obviously annoyed at the intrusion.

"Clearly." He retorted.

He moved further into the loft and went to sit down for a moment, laying his head back on the couch. Derek shifted towards him, dismissing the twins and telling them to go clean up. The younger werewolf then sat next to his uncle and took him in slightly, "what happened?"

"Teenagers." Peter glanced over at Derek, who tilted his head for more information. He sighed and sat up straighter. "I was busy helping them with the Nogitsune."

"You? Helping?" Derek looked like he was going to laugh.

"Yes, helping. Obviously poor lack of judgment on my part." He was still not sure what possessed him to help, and Lydia hadn't seemed too thrilled either, even after her thank you.

"What did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything." Before he could respond better his phone began to ring. It took him so much by surprise, who could be calling him now? Peter checked the ID- Lydia.

"And to what do I owe this unexpected phone-call?" He had wanted to keep some bite out of his answer but it didn't work out quite the way he planned. Okay so maybe he was slightly bitter, doing things for people without reward never sat well with him somehow.

"Hey, uhh sorry to call like this. Do you still have that box you keep Talia's claws in?"

Talia? What did she have to do with… it hit him like a ton of bricks. The box, the wood, it had magical properties. "Yes."

"We need it to trap the Nogitsune. We think we know how to stop him, can you bring it to the School?"

Peter looked to Derek; he knew he'd heard everything. He nodded in confirmation and stood up to go and retrieve the box. "We'll be there soon." He put the phone down.

Lydia hung up on her end and nodded her head to the others "he says they'll bring it." Just then she felt a strange rushing sensation as though her body was slipping away from her consciousness, Scott caught her before she fell.

"What's wrong?" Deaton asked.

"Something's happening…I had this sudden rushing feeling." She tried to process the emotion for a second and when she placed it, she felt sick "like we're running out of time."

"Yeah." A new voice joined the group and they all turned to find Stiles and Kira in the doorway. "Yeah I kind of got that feeling too."

"Stiles!" He looked awful, on deaths door awful with an extra helping of sickly grey and the dark circles around his eyes were deep and purple. No matter how annoying and silly she found him, Stiles was still one of her best friends and Lydia's heart broke looking at him. She moved to help him stay upright as Kira swapped with her, instead going to stand near Scott.

"We should move quickly, are you okay to drive bud?"

"Maybe someone else should drive, I can barely stand." He really did look that bad, and Scott stepped up and agreed to take the wheel. The group moved to leave and as they left, Deaton called good luck.

'We're going to need it.' Lydia thought silently.

The drive was a somber affair for everyone as they powered their way towards their destination. Kira and Scott were avoiding direct conversation with each other while remaining pleasant and civil, in fact Kira had opted to sit in the back with Lydia. Stiles was shivering up front and silent for most of the journey, everyone there felt the need to fill in the silence that Stiles would usually fill himself with incessant babbling.

It wasn't long however before the group arrived and they clambered out of the Jeep, Stiles falling against the rails, so Lydia went to help him. They moved as quickly as they could to the school entrance but Stiles stopped them all before entering the building.

"I know what you're all thinking, that if this works it might kill me too. But even if it does you have to go through with it…stick with the plan okay?"

Scott gave a wry shake of his head "the plan is to save you, and that's the plan I'm going with." He left no room for arguments, and Lydia couldn't think to disagree. Whatever happened in there, she refused to lose any more of her friends. Whatever happened, no matter what, Lydia would never let another person she loved die if she could stop it.

Problem was; Stiles already looked like a walking ghost.

Peter did not know why he let Derek take charge on these matters, because it always left him rolling his eyes so hard his eye socket hurt. His nephew was overly fond of drama and dramatic entrances, big speeches and fancy mystery; in fact Peter was convinced he saw the entire werewolf thing as one big overly dramatic game.

Power meant nothing to him, whether he was a beta or an alpha or even a fairy princess, Peter knew without a doubt his nephew would continue being dark and make bold entrance as over the top as possible.

And so here they were, at the school looking for Lydia and Scott so that they could give them the required box, but what they found instead was a Jeep with no one in it, and the presence of one very evil Nogitsune. As usual Derek thought that they would confront the evil spirit and hope that the rest of the pack would show up just in time, they had the box right? Of course they'd show up, it's what they had asked for.

"So let me get this straight, we're going to walk into his little welcoming party, fully aware I might add that they plan to attack us, and you don't see a problem with this scenario?"

"Well what do you suggest? We can't do much until Scott shows up."

"Where is Scott anyway?" Aiden asked. "They should have waited for us."

"I'm not saying your plan is crazy, no wait that's exactly what I'm saying Derek, your plan is crazy." Peter did not like going in without a few back ups and escape routes, and he knew for a fact what those Oni could do first hand. He'd seen Allison's body.

"We're going in, you're either with me or you can leave. If we want to find Scott we have to get past the Nogitsune and Oni and give him the box." Derek's face was resolute, there wasn't much persuading to be done and Peter didn't have the motivation or desire.

So he stood back and let Derek drive this crazy train, which in his opinion may have been unwise, because now he found himself being just as dramatic as Derek stalked towards the Stiles lookalike, fully transformed and holding the triskele box.

"Did you bring us a present?" Evil Stiles said, the two Oni behind him shifting in preparation of battle.

He bent and set the triskele box on the ground as Ethan, Aiden and Peter pulled in behind. "I bought two."

"I've heard of an Alpha pack Derek, but not a pack of former Alpha's" He smirked "It's a little sad, isn't it?"

"I might not be an Alpha, but I can still fight like one." He roared, and they all followed suit. The Oni flicked their swords in invitation and both parties ran to meet in the middle.

Ethan blocked an attack aimed at his head and pushed back, swiping his claws at the stomach of an Oni but it moved away too fast for him to do any damage. The Oni thrust forward with its sword for his stomach but he just about managed to dodge, following up with a double fist smack to the back of the head.

Recovering quickly it turned to slash at his legs missing again by an inch or so.

Two Oni cornered Derek, seeming to perceive him as a bigger threat than the others; the werewolf backed off from a direct thrust of a sword and grabbed an arm, swinging one of them into the other. They both fell to the floor, but jumped back up again, dancing around him and slashing at his thighs and head.

They twirled in unison to switch around whose sword was where trying to confuse him, Derek flipped onto his back and kicked out at one of their legs, bowling the demon to its knees which made it easier to kick in the face as he stood back upright, knocking it down. He turned to the remaining Oni on his left and blocked a downward slash with his left arm, and pushed a hard fist into its chest with his right.

There was a thud as Aiden flew into a wall, his own attacker advancing on him menacingly. The Oni flicked his blade so the moonlight reflected off it, Aiden snarled at the dark creature and surged forwards, swiping at its head one, two, three times without hitting the target. The Oni turned and slashed out, Aiden tried to avoid it but didn't see the foot coming to smack into his back, pushing the werewolf onto his knees. Aiden rolled, missing death by a hairline.

Peter had one of them by the throat, holding the arm that was attached to the Katana. He roared angrily in its face and threw the demon to the floor. He may not be an Alpha anymore but he'd been biding his time and honing his skills, he wouldn't be easy to take down now and it made him feel stronger than before. Peter ran forwards as his attacker raised itself up and kicked out causing the Oni to roll and push itself up faster this time, slashing the air angrily. The werewolf chuckled and made a beckoning motion with his hand, taunting it.

"Where the hell are they!?" Aiden cried, feeling overwhelmed by the numerous demons and the fact that no matter how many times they knocked them down, the Oni continued to get up once more.

"They have to be somewhere." Ethan replied.

"In the school!" Derek shouted, pushed at one of his attackers knocking it to the ground.

"How are we going to get to them like this?" Peter asked, feeling the pressure of continued battle.

Derek was about to respond but he got knocked down on his back and held off the sword that would have cut him in half with his left hand, growling. "You have to get the box!"

Aiden pushed the demon he was fighting away and turned to take it but two more materialized before him, making it just that much more difficult for everyone. Peter blocked a sideways glance with his right arm, turned and grabbed the Oni's outward arm and threw it over his shoulder and into the two new arrivals.

"HA!" He smirked, and then searing pain shot its way up his back from the slash of the Katana, he cried out and fell to his knees. Using the momentum he rolled and turned, standing once more and reaching behind him to check his wound. It was shallow but it felt as though it was burning from the inside out. 'Poison.'

Everyone was waning by now in speed and stamina, Ethan caught a slash to the shoulder, making it harder for him to hit back and block attacks. Derek was having trouble of his own. Aiden slashed at an Oni and clawing its stomach and throwing it to the side but it was no good, they just got back up. "We can't do this, we can't beat them."

"Take the box, we'll hold them off!" Ethan said bravely. Just as he did one of the demons jumped at him from behind but he was stopped mid leap by Derek, who threw it down the stairs. It got back up and slashed at the air, the Oni bent to attack once more when an arrow embedded itself into it from behind. The demon glowed a bright yellow from the inside of its chest before bursting into black smoke.

They all turned to see Chris standing at the top of the steps with a crossbow pointed at his now decimated target. Isaac leapt from above and landed on his feet, ready to battle alongside his brothers.

"What on earth was that?"

Chris didn't miss a beat in replying "Silver."

"Isaac the box, get the triskele box to Scott!"

Isaac surged forward without even asking, he didn't stop until he had the box in his grasp and then bound off with it as fast as he could.

The rest of the Oni surged to action, diving for their combatants with more lethal speed now they knew that death was just around the corner. Peter batted at his sluggishly, the wound on his back throbbing painfully. He tried to work through that pain, grabbing the demon by his front and slamming it behind them into the wall. An arrow flew past his ear and hit its mark, taking the creature out with ease.

"Hey watch that thing will you? I like my body parts where they are."

Ethan and Derek both fought side by side with the last four Oni, but Chris didn't waste time in dispatching another, which left three. They fought back-to-back, being pushed further and further against the other until their backs were touching and the Oni pulled their swords back for a strike. Peter pushed into one of them, knocking it to the ground, the other two Derek and Ethan kicked in the stomach, which sent them flying.

Peter tugged his victim up with the last of his energy "shoot!" An arrow flew dead center and the demon disappeared.

"Two more left, we got this." Derek roared and leapt forwards, dodging blows and slashing at it. He caught an arm and punched its chest, then he pulled the arm back and around to trap it and disable its attacks. The Oni struggled but it was useless and Chris shot his arrow once more, killing it.

Only one left now Chris wasted no time in shooting an arrow but it was ready, the strongest one was also the last and it slashed through the air cutting it in half. The arrow fell to the floor, harmless.

"Get the arrow, it's the last one!" He called down.

"Typical" Peter coughed, the wound was causing all kinds of issues and he didn't know if he could make it in time to kill the demon. As he stood up Aiden rose to the challenge, diving for it bravely. Peter pushed forwards and grabbed the Oni from behind as its focus was entirely on Aiden now aiming its sword; he pulled its arms back in a nelson hold "now!"

The Oni screeched loudly as Aiden thrust the arrowhead deep into its chest and twisted it hard, it glowed brightly and then exploded into smoke. Soon as it was gone Peter slumped down, his back searing red-hot until he couldn't stand the pain any longer.

Derek ran over to check him "Peter!"

"I'm fine…" He coughed, but it wasn't long before his back began to heal on its own slightly, it felt like the poison was leaving his body but the wound was still open. That didn't matter in the grand scheme of things, and he grunted. "Seems like our heroes defeated the villain."

They turned and found the group walking out from the school with a look of weary triumph on their faces. Lydia's eyes met his with some concern and he nodded, telling her he was ok without actually saying it. The battle had been won but the war, Peter was certain that the war was still far from over. The events of today would change the rest of their lives, and Peter's own journey with new knowledge and purpose had only now begun.


	5. The Funeral

Now that I've passed the S3 finale mark things will be played out entirely by me now, although Kate will show up just not quite so early. I'm going to try and pump a couple of chapters out before she even makes her shocking appearance. Expect some dark themes of death being bought up and also later on fluff and humor to ease us all out of Evil Stiles era!

* * *

A few days had passed since the events at the school and Lydia was entirely unprepared for what lay ahead. She wasn't sure what the protocol was for a Hunter funeral, what was required of her. She kept saying that it would be fine, she would get through today and tomorrow and the next but it wasn't sinking in. She'd gotten maybe an hour or two's sleep that night; tossing and turning in bed.

Usually people fixed these things up pretty quickly, when her grandmother had died they'd had the funeral within a couple of days, but Chris had said that because their family was so wide-spread they had to wait until everyone could arrive.

On most occasions the Argent funeral would be family only, no exceptions, but Allison was special. These were special circumstances, and so her closest friends had been included in the invitation. Lydia wasn't sure if she was happy about that or not, her desire to bury her head until it went away was strong.

She sat in front of her mirror and applied the last of her make-up; Lydia had opted for a purple and black theme. She wore a simple black dress that fell around her knees; it had a modest dip to her bust line that was tasteful but definitely not shy. Her nails were done in a deep purple that looked almost black with silver glitter, and purple pumps for shoes. Her hair was done up in to a half ponytail style which kept her red locks out of her face and still fell nicely around her shoulders.

Lydia clipped the top of her purple lipstick back in place and returned it to her desk, and then she looked at herself in the mirror appraisingly.

Reaching up she touched the silver necklace around her neck tenderly; Allison had given it to her a while back. At the junction dangled a small silver bow and arrow, which represented her friend in all aspects of life. The silver to match her name, the bow her signature weapon, Lydia began to tear up already and she wiped her eyes angrily. "Not yet. You can hold out, don't cry now…"

A soft knock at the door made Lydia start and her mother peeked her head in, speaking softly. "Are you ready sweetheart? Your friends are here."

Damnit, now she had to really pull herself together, she didn't want them to see just how much pain she was in. She had to be strong, for their sake and for her own, if she broke now she didn't know how she would pull herself back together.

Lydia stood and smiled at her mother, her mask firmly in place. "Of course I'm ready, Mom." She completely ignored the look of concern that crossed her mothers face, it was no time for her to suddenly become perceptive of her daughters internal struggles.

"Darling-" Her mom began but Lydia was already one step ahead.

"Can we do this later? I have a funeral to get to." It was a brush off but Lydia couldn't deal with this now. She walked out of her bedroom, grabbing her black clutch bag on the way out, and down the stairs to the front door. Her dog Prada came prancing around her heels at the front door. "No Prada, no walkies today. Be a good girl." She bent down and pet the Papillion affectionately, and then left the house.

Outside Scott was idling on the side of the road next to her house; it looked like his mom had lent him the car for today. Stiles was in the passengers seat, he leaned out of the window and gave a cheeky grin that didn't quite touch his eyes. "Come on Lydia, I know you rolled out of bed looking gorgeous, there's no need to keep us waiting."

Lydia appreciated the gesture to make her feel better for today but she kind of wished he wouldn't; she didn't want to feel better she wanted to mourn her best friend. "Shut it Stilinski. Who said you get to ride shotgun?"

"Hey, I'm the boys bro, where he goes I follow along his side at a rather slower… more steady pace." Stiles winked at Scott and they shared an equally strained grin.

Lydia rolled her eyes as she climbed into the back; it was going to be a long day.

* * *

The funeral itself was being held outside where the priest would say a few words and her coffin would be lowered into the ground, then everyone would move to the Argent apartment for the post-wake mingle and food. Say their condolences, remember Allison, scrounge for finger sandwiches.

When they arrived it looked like almost everyone else was there. The funeral was set to start at 3pm and they were ten minutes early; not wanting to arrive and look solemn for longer than necessary. Chris Argent was at the center of everything and keeping a brave face on which wasn't a surprise, but they all knew how much he was hurting.

Isaac was sticking close to Chris without actually being included, they had been shocked to find out he'd moved in with the older man. Scott made his way toward Isaac before anything else, his sense of Alpha duty driving the young man to connect with his beta. "Hey man, how you holding up?"

"What do you think? This is awful none of us should have to be here for her funeral." Isaac wiped at a tear that started its way down his cheek, anger plain to see. "Sorry I just… its Allison, she- she didn't deserve this."

Scott reached out and put his arm around the taller werewolf in understanding and comfort "I know."

"Hey guys it looks like they're starting." Stiles called, waving them over to where people had begun to gather.

"Hang on, where's Kira?" Scott asked.

"Here!" Someone called and Kira ran up from behind, she was wearing a long sleeve black dress with dark tights, her hair was done up in a formal bun. "Sorry, it's my fault I couldn't find my pin…" She blushed brightly. Sure enough on her dress was a fake silver fox pin; it complimented her outfit nicely.

"You look great." Scott said, smiling.

Stiles tugged at Scott's arm, "Come on, we don't want to be rude."

Isaac had already gone ahead and was standing next to Allison's father, who had his arm around him comfortingly. Lydia and her friends took their places between Isaac and some family members they hadn't met until now, feeling nervous and out of place somehow.

Were any of them hunters? They must be, Allison was part of a family of hunters, so did they know that her friends had been werewolves and kitsune and banshee? Nobody turned to look in an accusatory way so Lydia assumed Chris hadn't shared.

"Dearly beloved; we're gathered here today to celebrate the life of Allison Victoria Argent, who was taken from us much too soon." The priest began his part, it was always the same, but Lydia's eyes still watered. Too soon was an understatement, she was a little older than Lydia but by no means still so young and vibrant.

The priest continued on talking but Lydia only caught parts of it, she was staring at the coffin. It was a beautiful green with silver carved into it and around the edge like a border.

On the other side of Scott, Stiles stared at the coffin with deep guilt and regret. Nobody had outright said anything but he felt responsible somehow, maybe if he'd been stronger, fought off the Nogitsune, so many what if's. Scott felt nothing but a giant hole had been carved out of his life with nobody to fill it, Isaac was feeling so much potential had been taken before it could even really begin, he mourned for what could have been rather than what was.

Soon enough the priest asked for Christoff to speak his eulogy, the man walked out to speak openly but he looked grey and thinner than usual. Lydia was sure his hands were shaking.

He cleared his throat and then began speaking "how do I even start? It's not that long ago since the death of my wife and now here I am again, saying goodbye to my only daughter. She was a powerful and strong young woman who was smart and kind, the best of her mother and myself with none of our worst traits. She taunt me how to see the world in a new way, to accept others for who they are…I've not just lost my daughter…I-" He broke, his voice cracking as the tears began to fall "I lost my best friend."

Isaac broke away from the others and put a hand on Chris' shoulder, the older man turned to look at him in surprise and then nodded. It gave him the strength to continue with Isaac by his side, "Allison if you were here…I would tell you how proud I am, how lucky I was to have you there… I love you baby-girl. I'll be with you again some day, and I will continue on in your memory to be the best I can."

He was openly weeping and so was everyone who knew her well, Isaac couldn't keep his eyes dry and the two men embraced before moving away. Lydia felt herself breaking apart, and out of nowhere she felt a surge of anger but it disappeared before she could understand it. A sudden hand on her arm shocked her and Lydia turned blurry eyes to Kira who was holding her, and even though she'd never understood the other girl she felt a wash of gratitude.

They began to lower the coffin into the ground, its slow progress an eternity in limbo until it completed its journey to the bottom. Chris was required to throw the first mud onto the coffin as tradition; the rest would be filled professionally. Once that was done people began to move and spread out, Lydia turned to find Stiles with an arm over Scott who was shaking with grief.

"Hey buddy you going to be ok? You're not gonna..-" Stiles lowered his voice "you're not gonna wolf out are ya?"

"I'll be fine." Scott shrugged his friend's arm off and stalked away, Stiles looked like a kicked puppy.

"He just needs to cool off" Lydia said.

"Yeah, sure…" He didn't look convinced, and he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

Chris appeared behind Stiles and clapped him on the back "you kids coming to the repast?"

"Yeah of course" he confirmed giving his best 'nothing is wrong smile.

"Good we'll see you there." He turned to leave, nodding at Lydia and Kira as he went.

"Man I dunno how he does it, one minute he's a mess the next he's composed again." Stiles really admired Chris but he didn't ever want to know how he learned to deal with such heavy loss.

Soon enough Scott returned to the group, it looked like he'd been crying and he avoided Kira's eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Lydia. She couldn't blame him really, crying over your ex girlfriend's death when your current girlfriend is close by must be awkward. "Come on everyone lets go." Before anyone could ask if he was okay Scott was power-walking to the car.

"Hey wait up." Stiles ran after him, leaving Lydia and Kira alone to catch up.

She looked at Kira, who looked back and smiled but neither of them said a word. Well she ought to have guessed Kira would break first, and the young kitsune looked like she said the first thing that popped into her head. "I like your necklace." Lydia's stomach twisted into a knot, she knew Kira was only trying to be nice but her best friend was gone, her sister was gone, and she didn't want or need another person in her life to lose like that. She reacted the only way she could.

"I'm sure you do" she said scrutinizing the other girl with her clear green eyes "its not like you could afford real silver."

Kira's hand went to her fox pin and she burned a bright red, looking down in shame. Lydia felt immediately guilty and sick, but she refused to turn back from it. She wasn't ready for a new friend; no one could replace Allison! She turned on her heels and marched off to the car leaving the forlorn fox to scurry behind.

* * *

They made it to the repast in one piece but the car journey had been very quiet and uncomfortable. Lydia was angry, Kira was upset with Scott and Lydia, Scott was upset with himself and Stiles was just worried. He kept trying to make quips but no one was paying attention so he slipped into his own world, one that was full of self-guilt.

They pulled up outside the apartment complex and piled out of the car, some people were still making their way inside, many of them men in suits, some women hanging off the arms of their husbands or son's. Now that the funeral was over Lydia took in the crowd more and saw a lot of the people there had probably only ever met Allison as a baby.

Once they made it up the elevator and arrived at apartment #402 they knocked on the door and were ushered in by Isaac. "Sorry it's kinda crowded in here, but it's not too bad. The drinks are over there on the table with the food, Chris said he's going to give a speech at some point."

"Great more speeches." Lydia walked past Isaac into the apartment. The place had been done up specifically for people to mingle, tables and chairs were pushed up against the wall in the main living area, and there was a long table at the back with a cloth draped over. It had mainly finger food and some wine was being handed out to the adults.

Scott and Isaac stood at the back and chatted only to each other mainly while Stiles mingled with some of the family members. Kira stood by the table and spent her time nibbling on the food taste testing it. It amused Lydia to watch her face scrunch up, nose wrinkling adorably at one of the samosas, but soon she became bored and scanned the room for something, anything else.

Soon a young man much taller than herself joined her and he looked to be around his early twenties. He wore a dark blue shirt under his black suit and a silver tie tucked in smartly, with silver cufflinks. Lydia had to admire his taste in style even for this occasion, but something about his expression made her weary. "Didn't think there would be any cute girls at this funeral. What's your name?"

Lydia rolled her eyes at the compliment "none of your business."

"That's a nice name, how do you spell it?"

She made an amused noise in the back of her throat "cute, but not cute enough." Lydia glanced up at him and tilted her head, judging him with her eyes. "By the way, are you seriously hitting on me at your family members funeral?"

"Uuh, well you know what they say, death makes people want to have sex." He grinned in the hopes to win her over, but if there was a day in which Lydia did not want to have sex with a cute guy, it was here at Allison's funeral with a… what was he, a cousin? Whatever, it didn't matter.

"You're disgusting, and I have higher standards." She turned to walk off and heard him mutter 'bitch' under his breath. Lydia made her way through the throng of people packed and talking to each other and not paying much attention to anything other than themselves. Just as she turned into the hallway Lydia overheard a couple of women gossiping quietly and she picked up some of the conversation.

"Dating a werewolf you say? Are you absolutely positive?"

"No doubt my sources are 100% accurate, apparently she was friends with all kinds of demonic creatures. Drove the whole family apart, caused the death of her own mother!"

Lydia seethed angrily and pushed forwards to keep herself from screaming obscenities at the nosy bitches, how dare they judge Allison like that? She was the kindest and most beautiful person she had ever met. She pushed open a door without thinking and found herself in Allison's room, the realization like a punch in the stomach.

Everything was exactly how she'd left it before… Lydia walked further into the room, the light outside a deep gold as the sun was beginning to set. The room was a lovely ornate design with a very open feel, which she had always loved even if it wasn't exactly her style.

Walking over to the bed she sat down on it and listened to the noise all the way down the hall, thankful that she was no longer apart of it. Laying herself down on the bed, facing the ceiling, she breathed in and imagined that her friend was still here and that all Lydia had to do was wait a little while, and she would come back.

"I don't know how you expect us all to keep going without you, Alli. We're all falling apart and I'm not strong enough to keep them all together, that was your job not mine…" She began to cry silently to herself finally letting out all of the pent up emotion, in this room that had so much of her friend's presence and love.

After a while she wiped at her eyes until they were raw, and got up to check herself in the mirror. The sun was almost set now and it was pretty dark, giving a more eerie feel to the room. As though it was alive with spirit in the deep shadows, shifting. Lydia stood in front of Allison's large mirror and fondled the knives that were left out on her desk, as she glanced up to check her reflection she saw the window was open and the curtains blowing in a stray breeze. Her breath caught and she waited, hoping this was just another Banshee moment and it would pass.

Squinting her green eyes she looked closer, it seemed as if there was something off but she couldn't put a finger on it. Slowly turning around Lydia jumped as a form melted and shifted out of her view from the window and into the night. "What the…"

With that she knew she had to get out of this place, it was playing tricks on her! Lydia pushed the bedroom door open and charged out down the hallway and out of the apartment door, she heard Scott call after her but she didn't slow down, instead she slipped into the open elevator as someone came out and pressed the button for ground level.

Once Lydia made it outside she sucked in air as though her lungs were starved of oxygen, and looking around remembered that Scott had driven them here and she had no way of making it home easily. But she couldn't stay here, not now, she had to move and so Lydia started to walk and continued to walk anywhere her feet took her.

Soon enough she found herself following familiar routes, places that were important. She trekked down a pathway that lead to a small park that she and Allison had spent a lot of time just talking, it was pretty secluded and at this time of day there wouldn't be anyone else there.

Trees surrounded the park itself; the path was one way in and one way out to the town and the rest was wood. It had a set of swings and a merry-go-round that was old and rusted and rarely used by anyone. Lydia walked over to a swing and sat, her thoughts filled with memories. Just then her phone went off, it looked like Stiles was trying to call her, she ignored it and a minute later he sent a text.

_Where are you?_

Two minutes later another came through.

_Are you okay?_

She ignored them and he continued messaging her every few minutes, obviously worried. Lydia didn't need him to be worried she needed to be left alone, so she put the phone on silent and stuffed it inside her small clutch bag.

Sighing in relief she dipped her head and swung once or twice on the swing and then stopped to cry a bit, remembering how they used to sit and talk about everything from boys to clothes to eventually werewolves and kanima's and … why did she have to die?

As Lydia looked up her eyes caught a figure standing stock-still and staring at her, and her heart beat faster before she realized it was someone she knew. Peter Hale. He seemed surprised to see her there, he didn't say anything at all just stood and looked at her. Peter seemed to be debating with himself and watching her like a deer. Then he turned to go and Lydia jumped up from her swing "wait!"

Just like that her mind formed a plan inside of herself, she was so done with crying and being scared and letting everyone around her get hurt or being in danger herself, she was out here on her own with no means to protect herself! If anything happened she would have to rely on Peter, and that didn't sit well anymore, not after everything that had happened. And here he stood, the only man she could ask for help now, she was sure of it.

As he turned back slowly she grabbed at all of her courage inside, his blue eyes looking expectantly at her. "I … I want you to train me to fight."

He said nothing, but his lips turned upward into a smirk and she glared in a challenge. "Alright, sweetheart."


	6. First Lesson

Short chapter today I'll have the next one up a little sooner next time, enjoy and review if you can thanks!

* * *

Peter Hale paced. Usually he was calmly sauntering around and maybe lounging on a chair looking the pinnacle of calm and decorum. Usually. Today was anything but usual however and that left the werewolf to pacing back and forth. Lydia would be arriving soon as she'd finished school, which on its own left a static taste in his mouth. This time though she would be coming here to see him, they would be spending actual time together.

Derek had offered his loft for the training sessions, which was quite helpful, Peter thought. Who knew his nephew could actually be of some use without manipulation, and he'd even taken off to do who knew what the broody man did with his afternoons.

He'd placed mats on the floor and moved a few things around to give them more space, which had taken all of maybe twenty minutes. Leaving the rest of his time to stalk the loft sourly, pretending he wasn't actually nervous.

Lydia Martin was a force of nature and while on occasion he enjoyed her presence he hadn't exactly planned to take that any further. Only she'd asked him, looked him in the eyes with those green orbs all wet with tears and asked him to train her.

Peter wasn't a complete gentleman though; he saw this as an equal opportunity avenue. Lydia knew how to find his daughter but he was pretty sure if he asked her to point Malia out in a crowd she would laugh and then walk away. No, he needed to be subtle, and what better way than to earn her absolute trust? Maybe she would even offer the information up herself out of some moral code. You never could tell with humans, although Lydia was anything but typical.

The clock struck 3.30pm and Peter's heart constricted in sadistic anticipation, his ears straining to listen throughout the building. Soon the clicking of shoes on concrete rang out, elevator clanging its way upward. Then came a rather loud and bold knock and he smirked to himself in amusement. Lydia already owned the building just by being in it, and he wanted to laugh.

Striding forwards he opened the door with a grand flair and looked her over, she was wearing a cute navy blue dress and brown belt, hair curled to perfection and a bag slung over a shoulder.

"Well? Are you going to let me in?" She asked.

"That outfit wasn't what I had in mind for self defense lessons." He supplied moving to the side as she swept past him.

"Don't worry I bought a change of clothes. I wasn't going to walk around in sweats now, was I? What do I look like, a teen mom?" Lydia paused to take in their surroundings. "Not that I care, but why are we training here?"

"My place isn't suited for what we're going to be doing." Peter smiled with all the charm he had. "Is this not up to Miss Martin standards?"

She rolled her eyes at him, wasn't he oh so amusing. "Considering I'd never be caught dead living here, no. However for self defense lessons I don't care where we train long as it's relatively clean and sanitary." Lydia ran a finger over one of the surfaces and rubbed them together, giving an unimpressed sound.

"On that we can agree. Now why don't you change out of those stylish clothes and into something more comfortable?"

Lydia sighed at him but she knew she very well couldn't complain, she had asked for this and while she could snark her way through it she wasn't going to ruin her only chances at learning to fight back. "Fine. Don't peek!"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Soon Lydia was back and in her newly purchased tank and sweats, her hair done in a high ponytail and wearing a sports bra. Honestly Lydia never in her whole life had considered wearing anything as unattractive as a plain white sports bra, yet here she was.

They moved into the center of the room where the mats were placed and Peter stood appraising her for a moment, which caused Lydia to fold her arms and tap her foot. Which he astutely ignored, beginning to circle her instead.

"Do you run?"

"No." She replied bluntly.

"Do you do any exorcise?"

"You mean outside of phys. ed? Not really. I used to ice skate, but I haven't for a couple years." Lydia turned as he continued looking her over and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "I'm not a piece of meat Peter, what the hell?"

He continued to circle her and as he was looking to her muscle tone and figure he couldn't help but appreciate the very supple view that was on display "I'm just judging your body's potential and capabilities." He returned to stand directly in front of her. "Alright Lydia make a fist, we're going to start you on the right way to punch someone."

"Well doesn't that sound like fun." She sighed and made a fist, showing it to him. Peter walked over and grabbed her wrist "Hey!" Her fist was almost perfect, thumb to the side and not tucked inside or over her fingers.

"Not bad." He tilted his head and looked her in the eyes. "Did a little homework, I see." She flushed and tugged her wrist out of his hand; Peter didn't give any resistance and let her go easily. "Let's see if you can actually punch, stand with your legs as so-" He demonstrated and she mimicked him, and Peter nudged her right foot with his toe a couple of inches. "Good, now make the fist and punch at my shoulder."

Lydia pulled her arm back and put a lot of force but there was no skill, and it barely fazed him. "That would have been great if I was human and had no fighting skills" he chuckled.

"The first thing I'm going to do when I've learned is punch you, hard."

He laughed fully at that comment and secretly hoped she would try, it would be amusing to him. "I look forward to it. Now try again, pull back slowly" He guided her arm "and follow through, push against my shoulder aim behind me, not at me. So your fist follows through" she did as he told her "good Lydia. Nice."

Only after a few tries was she already showing great potential, her shoulder and hips moving and her punches a lot more sure. As he'd expected that she would be a fast pupil and they would easily move on to more complicated moves.

"When you're fighting with someone you never want to stand still, movement is the key to survival. It's all very well attacking me as offence or blocking my attacks defensively but if you stay in one spot you're an easy target."

"So I should just hit you and then move away." Lydia supplied.

"Well yes, lest you are ready for my counter attack." He grinned, as she sized him up. "Which moves us onto blocking."

"I know how to block." She looked quite proud of herself, and he almost didn't want to burst her bubble. Almost.

"That's great. Except I was going to say don't block. Blocking a punch from someone with supernatural power is a big no, you want to redirect their attack." Peter stood in the position with his legs apart and Lydia copied him once more, her stance spot on. "Ok now put your arm on my shoulder." She looked at him skeptically. "I'm not going to try anything" he rolled his eyes "just do it."

Lydia did so, but very warily. Maybe this had been a bad idea, touching the man who had mentally tormented her and attacked her still made Lydia feel very uncomfortable, but she would have to move past it to get what she wanted. Reaching out she laid a hand on his left shoulder, and he moved, talking as he went.

"Move forty-five degrees and slap down, watch closely." He showed her exactly using his hand to gently swat her arm down and away from him. After a few demonstrations he made her swap arms and cross her feet opposite, and they did it again. Once they did that a few times, Peter said, "Okay now punch as I showed you before" she did and he knocked it away easily. "Always forty-five degrees, remember that. Okay your turn."

He moved slowly at first getting her used to the motions, correcting her angle only once or twice. She picked it up again very quickly. "Great job Lydia."

"This is easy, Peter. You sure we can't move onto something else?"

"We will when I say so. Trust me this is important, I want you to practice everything I show you today and by tomorrow if you've perfected this, we can move on. I'm sure you will, you're a fast learner." Peter moved back away from her, she seemed pleased with herself. Heh, stroke the ego a bit and she was already purring. Only thing was that he hadn't been lying to her, it was just great that he could work her with the truth it made the situation a lot better.

"Alright so now I know how to punch and not get punched, how do I actually punch someone for real?" She asked.

"Punching someone is easy, but knowing where to punch is the key. Only punch at the front of the neck if you intend to kill, or severely hurt them. Otherwise use the side, less damage but still painful." He showed her how and they practiced for a few minutes, as Peter guided her arm first. He began to chuckle and she asked what was so funny. "You're so short, I doubt this would be ideal for a tall predator."

"Oh? Well maybe I should aim somewhere lower." She glared at him icily.

"Maybe we should change tactics. Here, use your elbow." Peter pulled her forward and showed her how it was done slowly "like that, it's a lot easier to pull someone in for a direct hit." For a moment he realized how close she actually was and he stumbled backwards, she raised an eyebrow but he said nothing about it and cleared his throat. "You try."

Lydia pulled him in and used her elbow, and they continued on for a bit until she was used to the movement. Then he directed her in how to use the same move if someone came in to grab at her arm or shoulder, using the elbow to the face. He moved her on to side ways elbow and uppercut, using his hands and telling her to push with her body.

They continued practicing the most basic moves as the time went on and soon they'd been at it for about two hours, Lydia was a little tired but willing to continue but Peter said she needed to rest her body, and practice what they learned today.

"If you learn too much your brain won't retain it." "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have that problem, I am a genius after all." She replied.

"And I have no doubt your ego is entirely warranted," he began with sarcasm "in this respect you have to trust me. Self-defense isn't what you learn in a book, its also body memory. Your mind and body have to work together to memorize and perfect each technique."

"So I should just go home?" That didn't seem right, she had so much more to give; Lydia was determined.

"Go home, practice, and rest. Never forget to rest, it's just as important."

* * *

Lydia had no intention of just resting at all, she was a woman on a mission and she would learn as much as she could. He may be her teacher but Lydia Martin had always relied on one thing, her own brain. So when she returned home she ate her dinner, and then retreated upstairs. At first she did as he'd directed and practiced her movements for about an hour, and then she sat on her bed and researched.

She looked up all sorts of tips and tricks that were useful to keeping herself safe, and before she knew what happened it was past midnight.

"Damn, I didn't touch my homework… Oh well I'll just do that tomorrow at school." She shut her laptop and got ready for bed, and as Lydia lay there thinking about the last few weeks she felt the beginning bud of new direction and hope.


	7. A friend Returns

Lydia sat at the table in the library of Beacon Hills high, in front of her was her homework and two books of self-defense. If there was anything to claim from being a woman, other than her glamorous looks, it was the ability to Multi-task. She wrote down part of her essay on chemical thermodynamics, and every now and again would read a page of a book and turn it, taking in every detail.

The best part about being the smartest person in school was that the teachers tended to ask her for work that nobody else was doing, within the same subject border. It gave her a sense of freedom and kept her more interested, but she still found the work easily boring at times.

She flipped another page and just as she turned to write out the conclusion to her paper Stiles slipped in to a chair on the opposite side, disrupting her entirely and knocking a book onto the floor.

"Stiles be more careful." Lydia scolded him.

"Sorry, hey what-cha reading?" He picked it up and turned the book around "self-defense?"

Lydia pulled the book back over to her side "that is none of your business. What are you doing here anyway? Where's Scott? Aren't you like, joined at the hip or something?" She turned back to her paper as he replied.

"I'm perfectly capable of finding other things to do." Stiles sounded mildly offended.

"He ditched you for Kira, didn't he?" She said rather deadpanned.

"No! Not uh, ditched. More like they were having some personal time. I'm being respectful."

"Again, why are you here?" It was like talking to a squirrel.

"I thought I'd come see if you heard the news that's all."

"What news?" Now she was curious.

"Malia Tate is signing up for school, she's going to be a student here."

Now that was interesting news, she certainly hadn't seen her, so maybe it was taking a while to get her sorted. It would make sense; after all she had been out of school for a good 9 years as a Coyote. The first thing Lydia wanted to do was talk to Allison, it still was taking a while to sink in that she was gone for good.

"I wonder which year she'll be in." Stiles mused almost to himself.

"Who knows, who cares." Lydia felt awfully alone again. "Thanks for the bit of gossip but I have work to do."

Stiles continued to sit there even after Lydia had dismissed him verbally; he really had nowhere better to be. The boy looked around him for something to do and unconsciously began to bang his fingers on the table, playing an unrecognizable beat. Which continued to get louder as he bobbed his head up and down, enjoying the rhythm, Stiles then looked over the table back to Lydia to find her green eyes glaring at him. He stopped.

"Don't you have anywhere better to be?"

Before Stiles could answer her Isaac came over looking excited. "Guys you won't believe it, but-" He didn't have a chance to finish as Stiles finished for him.

"Malia is here enrolling, we know. You just missed the conversation." Stiles grinned as Isaac deflated, his shoulders sagging.

"Oh, well never mind then." He loped over to the other side of Lydia and sat down. "What-cha doin'?" He asked, looking at her books. Lydia gave a giant sigh of resignation and gave up the ghost. She reached for her things and began to pack them up.

"Lydia you don't have to leave!" Stiles said, looking concerned.

"If you boys hadn't noticed, this is a library and I was trying to get my work done. So you'll have to excuse me if I don't want to sit here and listen to school gossip and Stiles' pathetic attempts at being a drummer." She put the last of her work in her bag and walked out of the library, leaving the others looking confused.

"What got up her nose?"

She marched her way down the hall as if she owned it, which she pretty much did. Even if Lydia wasn't as queen-bee as she used to be back before becoming a Banshee, everyone knew to move out of her way. Lydia could still give a mean shove and snappy insult if she wanted to.

As she made it to her locker and opened it up, someone slipped in beside her. It was Kira.

"Hey can we talk?" "You seem to be doing fine."

"Huh? Oh, no I mean… about Scott. He's acting weirder than usual. One minute we were having a nice time and making out and then he got all weird and uncomfortable and I kind of don't know what I'm supposed to do about it-"

"Kira, look I'm not exactly the best person to ask about Scott. That was…" she stopped herself from saying her name "I'm just not the expert on okay?"

Kira looked uncomfortable for a moment and then got a determined look on her face, as if to say 'screw it'. "I know but I don't have anyone else to talk to."

That stopped her, and she looked at the other girl properly. Sure they were complete opposites in personality and well, everything ever. I mean look at those clothes, what was that? But Lydia saw that she had that same loneliness inside of her, and she felt a dash of sympathy and a desire to reach out. "Okay but we're not besties or anything like that so don't get any funny ideas. And if I think you're boring, I will completely not listen, got it?"

"Got it." Kira smiled, "so about Scott."

Lydia groaned. She closed her locker as Kira continued saying she wasn't sure how much time she should give her boyfriend to mourn, and as she turned a familiar face coming down the stairs caught her eye. It was Malia.

She answered Kira with as best response she could give not really caring anymore about the topic at hand, they'd work it out. Malia's presence however was a lot more interesting, and she smiled at her as she and Coach walked past talking about something or other.

"Who was that, do you know her?" Kira asked.

"Yeah. I do." The bell rang for class and the two of them made their way, not wanting to be late.

* * *

After classes finished for the day Lydia, Scott, Kira and Stiles were all standing around outside. Lydia was getting ready for her usual training lesson but she was procrastinating quite nicely by talking with the rest of them, the boys had Lacrosse practice that afternoon and Kira was waiting for her mother to come and pick her up, since her dad had to stay and grade papers.

"Are you sure you can't come watch us practice, it's the start of the game season and we need lots of support from the ladies to keep us going." Stiles was busy trying to convince Lydia and Kira, both of them unavailable.

"I already told you I have plans."

"Yeah, but you didn't say what those plans were. You can't keep avoiding us."

"I'm not avoiding everyone Stiles, just you."

"That hurts Lydia, really."

She rolled her eyes at him dramatically. To be honest even if she didn't have practice herself she wasn't feeling up to his loud and excessive humor, or to watch Kira and Scott look at each other across the field when they think the other isn't watching.

"I have better things to do with my time, I'm sure you'll get all the moral support you need from Scott."

"Sure, because he's a true friend." He stared pointedly at her. She knew he was kidding around but sometimes she wanted to throttle him. Luckily the universe had other plans for the boys continued existence as they were interrupted by a rather brash and confident 'excuse me.'

They group turned to find Malia standing before them, her hand on her hip and her bag slung over her left shoulder. "Malia! Hey, good to see you! You're coming to practice, right?" Stiles was hopeful for anyone to come it seemed. "What? No. I wanted to talk to Scott actually, about… another kind of practice?" She gave him a look that said this didn't need to be discussed in the open. Kira squirmed uncomfortable next to him and looked over, he seemed rather confused.

"Oh? …oh! The other kind. Um, you do mean the werewolf kind, right?"

Malia pressed her lips tighter and raised her eyebrows at him "Yes that, what did you think I meant? Are we supposed to talk so openly?"

"Well nobody seems to pay any attention, we've been doing it for years." Stiles smiled.

"Right." She stood there quietly for a moment and then continued "So…?"

"Uhh well how's Sunday?" He asked. "You can come to mine, Stiles will be there, right buddy?"

"Yeah no problem! Sounds like fun." He grinned.

"Doesn't it just." Lydia said; they had a very odd sense of 'fun'. She'd rather sit and read Quantum Physics backwards. "I'll leave you all to it, enjoy." She waved as they all bid her farewell.

* * *

"Good Lydia, you're getting the hang of the most basic techniques to defend yourself. I think soon we can start on the offense."

"When?" She asked.

"Soon." He gave an enigmatic smile, which he knew would annoy her.

Peter was sure he'd lose patience with her soon enough but she was so fast at picking things up, she already had more skill today than she did yesterday. Lydia was smart but he had no idea just how good she was at applying the theory to the practice and it impressed him deeply. She truly was a force, and it made him feel something akin to pride.

They'd covered most of the basics that he felt were important, Lydia now knew how to attack with her foot and do a toe stomp, and she could get out of a wrist hold with very little problem. He'd also taught her how to properly hurt someone in the shin and knee, but Lydia had pretty much read two books from cover to cover and had no issues in applying his directory, so Peter had decided they needed to get a little more complicated.

"I'm going to teach you how to get out of a choke hold and a bear hug along with being pinned to the floor. These will be very important, as they're the most likely to occur if someone wants to take you by surprise and over-power you."

"Alright…" Peter moved to get into position but Lydia stopped him "you better not leave any bruises, Mr- I have no intention of walking around looking like a victim of abuse."

He noticed her heart leap at that even with all the usual snap to her words, to anyone without super hearing that would have seemed like the most off-hand comment, but Peter could sense the reality behind it. Had she suffered from abuse before? Or maybe she was referring to what he'd done to her that time… he hadn't a clue and had no intention of delving deep into her insecurities. "I'll be as gentle as a lamb."

Lydia huffed "is that what you tell all of your victims?"

"My dear I have no intentions of hurting you, no matter how insufferable you are." Peter smirked as he sensed her growing ire. "Do you want to learn or not? We can stop if you like."

"No. Fine." She wanted to smack that smug expression off his face, and she made a silent promise to herself that once she'd learned all he could teach she would do just that.

He got into position behind her and reached an arm around front, and as he bought it up to her neck her heart beat increased with only the tiniest hint of fear. He kept it slow and steady and pressed his hand into her side to position her, and spoke slowly "If someone intends to grab you like this and use their force to choke you from behind, you're going to want to put your head forward and block them off" he tilted her head forward, his hands warm and as gentle as he could manage.

Lydia did as he guided and soon enough the fact that they were directing purposeful movements and she felt no real danger eased off the fear and she began to relax into the teaching. Soon as she was used to blocking off his arm with her chin and holding his arm with her hand, he talked her through moving. She would have to side step to the right, bring her arm down like so and then when the attacker bent over in pain, use the elbow technique to the face.

"Good job, make sure to put as much force in as you can. It might not hurt a werewolf but it will surprise him enough to open him for an attack."

"Wouldn't they more likely try to slash me open?" Lydia asked, turning her head to look up at him as he was still behind her, and Peter looked downward into her eyes with a grin.

"Depends, what if I mainly want to hold on to you but not kill you? It also means I can use you as a shield, so no one can help you or hurt me. This is why we're going over this, you wanted to not be helpless." He tilted his head to the side to study her and she flushed slightly. The scent of her blood flushing her already natural aroma was very pleasant to his senses.

"Is that what you would have done?" She asked. "Use me as a meat shield?" Her words were a question but also an accusation, and she tried to pull away but he locked her in from behind. "Let go!"

"No, make me." He whispered, then held her a little tighter and guided her through it, making it into another lesson. "Hold my arms at the wrists, drop your weight and stomp my foot. Not at the same time-" he said as she began "then move forward", and she did as he told her putting as much of herself into it, as much annoyance and anger she could muster, then moved out of his hold. Peter rubbed at his foot; even with the both of them not wearing any shoes it stung which was impressive to him.

Lydia walked as far from him as she felt necessary and then turned, her arms crossed, her face flushed and her chest rising with her breath as she attempted to control her anger.

"Lydia are you going to continue to stay mad at me? I'm trying to help you!"

"Of course I am, I'm mad as hell at you for what you did to me!" She cried out. Lydia had tried to keep this inside as much as possible but it didn't help that her body reacted whenever he got close, from fear and something else, something that scared her more than the other and it didn't make sense. She hated anything that didn't make sense to her.

"What do you want me to say?" He stood up fully now, running a hand over his mouth and then through his hair in frustration. "I've tried to make amends, I saved your life!"

"You honestly think that makes up for anything? It doesn't. You can't just save my life and help me here and there and think I'm going to turn into some meek female and forget everything. I may be here and ask for your assistance but you're far from making it up to me." She sucked in a breath, and realized that she felt better for saying that.

Peter regarded her closely for a minute before speaking "feel better?" He could see she did, but he wanted to work through this. If he wanted to find his daughter he needed Lydia, and she needed him!

"Maybe…"

"Would it make you feel better if I let you punch me?" He asked.

Her eyes locked with his as she debated the question. "I don't know."

Just as Peter was going to offer his chin the door to the loft slammed open and they both looked over in surprise. There, standing in the doorway, looking as if she'd just ran there, stood Cora Hale.

* * *

Aaaah look its Cora! Next chapter is a Stora chapter, just a heads up!


	8. Peace of Mind

This is the first Stora centric chapter, of which there will be more to come, I hope I do these characters justice.

* * *

Stiles was lying on his back in his bedroom after school, staring at the walls still peppered with pictures and clips, with lots of red string still attached and there was a large map on one side of his wall with post it notes stuck there. He knew that there was no need to keep any of it up now that things had been put back to semi-normal, but Stiles hadn't been able to bring himself to taking them down just yet.

Allison's death had hit him pretty hard, harder than anyone was currently aware of. He had dreams too, well more like nightmares. Of what he'd done as the Nogitsune, to Scott and to Lydia, and even though he was no longer trapped when Allison was killed he still dreamed of her and innocent brown eyes staring into his soul, asking him why.

It was like a continual movie playing over and over again in his mind, going over every little detail with painstaking precision. Every moment from when he started having the dreams, and he knew he could link it back to that first night… the one with the door. Stiles continued to obsess over the door, asking himself why he didn't just shut it when Dream Lydia had told him to leave it alone. If he had then maybe none of this would have happened, Allison would still be here and his dad and best friend, hell even Scott's mother, would stop looking at him like he would break any second.

He hadn't gone mad, yet. Although he was sure it'd happen eventually, some days he even wondered if it already had and that he was actually inside Eichen House now in some padded room.

Stiles ran a hand over his face before placing his arm there to block out the light, groaning loudly and kicking his leg on the bed. 'Stop it, just stop thinking about it!'

A loud knock sounded on his bedroom door, jolting him out of his thoughts and Stiles called "come in", as his door opened quietly.

"Stiles you have a visitor."

"Tell Scott I'll see him later, I don't feel like hanging out right now Dad." Stiles couldn't even be bothered to remove his arm, slung casually over his eyes now.

"Its not Scott." He replied.

Stiles looked up from his spot on the bed, brows furrowing in confusion, 'not Scott? Lydia?' He stood up and faced the doorway as his father opened it up to let in a young woman his age, with long brown straight hair and sharp eyes, her stoic expression set in place.

Cora?

"I'll leave you two to it." Sheriff Stilinski left, knowing and trusting them alone.

Cora walked in to the room slowly and stood before Stiles, his face a picture of complete and utter shock. "Are you really here?" He honestly couldn't believe that she was; it had to be his mind playing tricks on him.

She smiled briefly and then reached her arm back and punched him hard in the shoulder. "Ow what was that for!?"

"For getting possessed! You dolt." She crossed her arms.

"I didn't do it on purpose! Hey… you are real." Stiles grinned and felt elated to find the young woman standing before him not an apparition.

"Course I am." She moved to embrace him tightly and Stiles didn't know what to do about that so he stood there with his arms fanned out, looking awkward. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"I'm not." He said, before holding her shoulders. "You would have gotten hurt."

Cora pulled back and stared up at him "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah but… Cora, I almost killed Scott. If it wasn't for Deaton." He stopped; the memories were still so fresh and painful. Cora pulled him over to the bed and sat down on it, tugging him with her.

"Tell me about it." She spoke in an even and gentle voice, trying her best to be supportive. Cora was fire and crackle but she knew when to be soothing, she'd lost so much herself.

"I don't know if you want to hear all the gory details. I'm pretty sure once you hear what I did-"

"What the Nogitsune did, Stiles." She corrected.

"Sure. Yeah, what he did." Looking back at his walls, Stiles couldn't meet her eyes right then.

Cora got up and walked over to the wall that he'd been staring at and regarded it thoughtfully. There were pictures of people, little notes and string littered about, that she didn't really understand but it was clear he had been trying to figure out something. Her silence seemed to be what he needed to start talking though, and Stiles began to explain everything that had happened. Cora turned to watch him carefully as he started from the beginning, the price of sacrificing himself in the water to find the Nemeton and their parents. How the Nogitsune had slipped into his mind unnoticed and began causing pain and mayhem, the not sleeping, the not waking up, the nightmares, and Allison's death.

When he was done she took a moment before actually speaking. "Allison is dead? I had no idea, I only got the letter Derek sent a few days ago and it just said you were recovering from being possessed. How's Scott taking it?"

"Not well, he's a mess even though he won't admit it. And so is Lydia, she's gone into complete recluse mode, I'm just glad she hasn't reverted to a total bitch like before, but I'm worried." He sighed deeply and hung his head.

"None of these things are your fault Stiles." Cora said, she knew he would feel like the opposite no matter what she said but at least she could be here to confirm it over and over, until he got it into his thick head.

"I feel like they are, no matter how many times I tell myself otherwise. I did this, me." Stiles rubbed his face angrily and in exhaustion, it was obvious he still wasn't getting the desired amount of sleep for a young man.

"So fix it."

"Huh?"

"You're acting like this whole thing is your fault, well then do what people do when they mess up and fix it." "I don't know how! How can I fix something like this?"

Cora walked over to him and kneeled, so that she was looking up at Stiles, and she put her hands on his. "I know it's hard, but you can't keep beating yourself up like this Stiles. Find a way to move forward and do what you need to do, Allison made her choice and you have to accept that."

"You're right… I know you're right." He looked at her then and smiled. "Why did you come back, Cora? I'm glad you did, but you left…" "I had to leave for a while, things were messy and after what happened to Boyd… maybe I shouldn't be here right now. People are looking for me, but I came back because I thought you needed me."

"What do you mean people are looking for you, are you in danger?" He looked genuinely worried for her now, his own problems forgotten.

"Derek told me hunters have been looking for me, he doesn't know why but he said I should stay away for a bit longer." She was worried but not enough to stay away, a wolf is as loyal as they come and if her family or friends or… more, if they needed her she was not going to walk. "Don't worry about it, I'll just lay low."

"Cora…"

"I'm here now Stiles, so stop fussing it'll be fine. I'm here for you anyway, so come on first things first. Lets clear these walls."

"The walls?"

"They're a constant reminder of what happened, it can't be healthy keeping them up. We're going to take them down and then work out what next." She tugged him up "come on I'm not working alone on this, its your therapy!"

Stiles laughed "Okay, alright fine." He looked at the walls but had no idea where to start, which part to take down first. Eventually he decided on the string, so he pulled out the pin holding it in place and began to unravel the red mess, and Cora took his direction and worked next to him silently.

After a while they had taken off a lot of string and notes as a nice pile began to form on the desk and bed in order of what could be reused, or thrown away. She was impressed by the amount of thought and dedication that had gone into the work before her, and she said so to Stiles.

"This is very thorough."

"Yeah-" Stiles stopped to admire some of his work before speaking again "when I was growing up I used to watch my dad work, I loved it, its what I wanted to do with my life… follow in his footsteps, I never wanted to do anything else. Now I'm not so sure anymore."

"What changed?" She asked slowly, her full attention now on him.

"Everything. My best friend became a werewolf, then I met your family and everything kind of fell apart for a while. It seems so insignificant now, a silly dream."

"It's not silly Stiles it's wonderful, think of all the good you could do. Especially with all you know." Cora paused thoughtfully for a moment before she continued "To be honest when I got to know you, after wondering why you were even involved and everything, I thought you might be Scott's Emissary."

"Really?" He was genuinely surprised at that, and it showed on his face. Cora laughed at his shock, enjoying the moment.

"Yeah but now you mention doing what your dad does it makes more sense, and I think he would be so proud of you no matter what you did." "Thanks Cora, that means a lot." They smiled at one another and shared a tender moment, Stiles was truly glad that she'd come to see him now, and he felt a lot better than he had only an hour ago. Something about the female werewolf made him happy, centered and in control, after all he'd saved her life by giving her mouth to mouth, what did he have to be nervous about?

His dad broke the moment though, as he knocked on the door and poked his head inside. "You kid's okay in here? Hey, what're you doing?"

Stiles turned to look at him "just clearing my head."

"Great" the Sheriff gave his son a beaming look of pride as Stiles turned back to what they were doing, and Cora smiled gently. Then he said "Dinners in an hour, Cora will you be staying?"

"Oh, uh… thank you but-" she didn't finish.

"Course she's staying, its Curry night. You like Curry, right Cora?" Stiles grinned easily and Cora didn't have the heart to take it away, she knew he was finally starting to heal. So, instead she nodded.

"I love it."

After dinner the two returned upstairs to talk and finish sorting out his room, they talked long into the night without much pause, conversation flowing easily from mundane and unimportant to all the things they had experienced while apart. And in the morning when Stiles would wake up, Cora fast asleep next to him, he would realize it was the first nightmare free night he'd had in a long time.

* * *

Lydia's heels clicked loudly in the underground car park, her evening of training over and she felt sore yet satisfied. There was definitely a lot of progress for her and while Lydia wasn't exactly the best at getting her nails dirty, once she applied herself to something there was no stopping her. So she walked back to her car with all the confidence of an alley cat, assured in her newfound abilities. What she wasn't prepared for was the lights to begin flickering, and she looked upward nervously.

While she may be able to fight off a predator there was bugger all she could do in the pitch dark, other than stumble into a few cars.

'Damn.' She thought, walking a little faster than before.

The lights continued to flicker on and off, making her head feel dizzy and as though a pressure was building up inside. Lydia stopped to rub her eyes, and that's when she started to hear whispering. The words were disjointed and unintelligible and she couldn't make them out. "Hello?"

Nobody answered back but the voices continued at a low buzz, the lights still flashing off and on again. Something moved behind her and she turned to find nothing there, just the emptiness that she'd walked through. This all seemed a little too familiar now, Lydia knew this was her Banshee powers acting up, and she had no idea how to decipher them until they spoke louder and more clear. "Shut up." She grumbled to the voices, and she began to almost run to her car now, unlocking it and opening the door to climb in.

She slammed the door closed behind her and turned on the engine and then cranked up the music, sighing as it drowned out most of the whispering. Lydia pressed her forehead on the wheel and just experienced the familiar beat of music for a moment, and then she strapped herself in and put the car in drive, making her way out of the parking lot.


	9. Visiting

Peter watched Lydia stretching after their training session, arms crossed and leaning against one of the pillars, his eyes intense. He wasn't going to lie, her figure was alluring, and the way she moved did things to him. It certainly hadn't been lost on Peter how attractive Lydia Martin was, she was known as the Beacon Hills Queen for a long time now and he'd spent quite a while around her when he was dead, but lately those fleeting acknowledgements were turning into full blown leering.

If she knew she would probably punch him in the balls, of that he was completely sure of. It was quite clear to Peter that no matter what, Lydia wasn't going to forgive him and he really didn't think he could blame her for that; after all he would be weary around someone like that too. He didn't feel too guilty, he did what he did for a reason, and that reason may or may not be sane or understood easily- yet he was what he was and that wouldn't ever change.

So he watched from afar as she ran through her stretches to cool the body down and he fished for casual conversation to keep his mind on something less…curved.

"So are you doing anything nice over the weekend?" Peter asked her, he tried to act like it was a normal question to ask, but for him it wasn't even remotely normal, and Lydia knew it.

"Why do you care?" She asked suspiciously, with a hint of scathing thrown in.

"I don't. It's called small-talk Lydia, maybe you should try it sometime." He said.

Lydia shrugged "Meh, too boring." She had never liked talking about things that she deemed uninteresting. If she answered his question she would then have to ask in return, and that would lead to pretending to care what the reply was. She didn't. "I'm disappointed Peter I thought you were above such things"

"Well since we have to spend so much time together, we should at least try to be civil." There was a lot to be said for Peter Hale making such a statement, he wasn't known for trying to be anything but his utmost annoying self.

"Where's the fun in that?" She quipped, implying that the sarcastic retorts were at least somewhat entertaining to her, and not pretending to be nice. Lydia also did not want to ever act as though she cared or he cared, best to keep it minimum.

The familiar banter between them was becoming a comfortable crutch for all the things they were avoiding, like what Peter had done and how to move past something like that. Lydia was a master at avoiding things she did not want to talk about, and Peter had perfected the art of subterfuge.

Since the other day when Lydia had finally blown up at him she'd decided that a topic like that was better left alone and buried, she had no desire to create a healthy relationship with this man, she was only using him anyway to get what she needed. And yet every now and then she'd remember how he'd saved her, how he'd helped her, but it was never enough to drive Lydia to try and understand his motives. Maybe he had done it out of guilt or some sense of bizarre honor, who knew, it was only enough for her to feel sure enough to use him for her training. A couple of months ago, she wouldn't have even dared step in the same room without a buffer.

Lydia stood and put her hands on her hips and regarded Peter, an eyebrow raised in question "are you going to stand there all evening? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"I have no desire to rush about." Peter drawled, looking disinterested.

"Seriously Peter, you're so laid back I wonder how you managed your killing spree." Lydia pressed her lips together, a thoughtful look crossing her face as she regarded him and thought about his past.

He huffed out a small chuckle, surprised. "Are we joking about my less than honorable extra curricular activities now?"

"Well you know what they say, if you don't laugh you'll most likely cry." She stated.

"Is that what they say?" He said with amusement, clearly enjoying himself.

"Probably."

Peter's lips twitched upwards fighting a real smile, there was never a dull moment to be had with the fiery strawberry blonde. "Whoever they are, I'm sure they weren't referring to homicide."

"Whoever they are surely never met a werewolf."

"Ah yes that is quite true." He considered this for a moment longer, and Lydia turned to go get changed. Peter was aware that her comments were jabs at him and he wasn't sure if he felt glad she was comfortable enough to make snide remarks, or impressed with her easy way of making an insult sound like friendly banter.

As soon as Lydia was done changing out of her training clothes and into something more acceptable, she returned to find Peter had started removing the mats. She watched him curiously, then caught herself 'don't look at him, he's evil!'

"Well I guess we're back to training next week, I'd say have a good weekend but…" She left that open, pleased with herself, and sauntered to the door.

"Don't forget to practice and exorcise!" He called after her, but she just gave a parting wave without even turning around to acknowledge him. Typical.

Peter turned around once he'd finished clearing away everything, and debated sticking around and waiting for Derek to return before deciding against it. The loft had become unnaturally empty and silent now, and it didn't seem as appealing as it had a few moments ago. So he changed into his normal jeans and V-neck shirt, shrugged on a thin jacket and left to return to his own apartment for the weekend.

As Lydia made her way out she was greeted with the now familiar whispering and flickering of lights. She sighed and clutched her bag a little tighter but tried to stay as calm as she could manage. She'd gotten used to these odd occurrences however there was only so much 'used to' that you could get, and always in the back of her mind was the knowing thought that somewhere, someone was warning her about something. Or something was warning her about someone… she wasn't really sure anymore.

She rushed to her car and made her way out as quickly and safely as was legal, driving out of the lot and into the darkening night of Beacon Hills, leaving the flickering lights and incessant whispering of the parking lot behind.

* * *

Saturday arrived and Lydia was eternally grateful that it was the weekend, as most people did when they spent their weekdays at work or school. She lay in a little longer in the morning and then she got up refreshed and ready to take on the day. She had a long breakfast that consisted of fruit and oats and a tall glass of fresh orange juice, and then Lydia went upstairs for her shower. She took a little longer, savoring the warm and delicious water on her skin, washing away all of the grime and worries of the previous night.

When she was done Lydia got out and pulled her favorite cream fluffy towel around her and tied her hair up in the matching set allowing it to dry somewhat before she sat at her desk and sprayed it with heat defense and began to dry and style her locks. Then she tied it up into her famous milkmaid braid hairstyle, feeling like having it off her shoulders for a change. After that she began on her makeup, opting for her bold red lipstick and skin tone powder, curling her lashes and applying mascara.

Lydia picked out a cute summer dress with high-heeled sandals to complete her look.

She packed a small bag of items, which went into a bigger bag filled with a blanket and drink, with nibbles. She put one of her workbooks into the bag along with notepad and pens, double-checked everything, and then walked out of the house.

After about half an hour Lydia made her way into the Cemetery car park, she sat in the car for a few minutes to gather her composure, and then she got out and pulled her bag tight against her side and closed the car door. She walked boldly down the makeshift pathway knowing her exact destination and pulled up along a familiar row of headstones; the one she sought made of black marble with beautiful etchings carved into it.

'Allison V. Argent 1997-2014; Beloved daughter- treasured friend- beautiful soul. '

"Hey Allison, its me Lydia… I thought, well… since it's the weekend, we used to spend it together just the two of us. I don't have anyone else to spend my weekend with so I hope you don't mind if I come and hang out here, let me know if I bug you." She tried to make light of her feelings, though she knew very well Allison would never tell her to leave like that.

Lydia spread out the blanket she bought along in front of the headstone and took her shoes off, then sat down on her knees, pulling out of the bag what she needed. She spent some time reading and when she was done with that, Lydia began to paint her toenails. The sun was warm and pleasant, and the scent of freshly cut grass wrapped around her, it was completely relaxing being there, and she didn't regret coming.

By the time it was the afternoon her stomach began to insist she eat, so Lydia laid out the food she'd bought. Even though Allison couldn't join her she had packed some of her favorite food so that she felt closer to her friend, and she talked about school and the things that had been happening for her as she ate.

"Honestly I never ever thought I would be training to fight like this but truth is I'm kind of enjoying it? You know how I love to be the best at everything." Lydia smiled, popping a red grape in her mouth "if you were here I'd have asked you to teach me. I guess Peter will have to do, don't worry if he gets too evil and growly I'll just take a leaf outta your book and electrocute him."

Taking a sip of water from her bottle, Lydia watched as an airplane passed lazily overhead, sighing. "It's just not the same without you around, when Jackson broke up with me and then left the country I still had you by my side and now there's no one to fill the empty spaces. No one to laugh at me or call me out on stuff, and I have no one to boss about or make wear cute outfits." She played with the water bottle, swirling the water around and watching it change shape to fit the container "I guess I'll just have to adapt like I've always done."

Lydia turned to stare at her friend's tombstone for a moment, her cheek resting on her palm and her knee propped up, when a figure coming closer to her location caught her eye and she focused her attention on them. "Stiles?"

"Hey I didn't expect anyone else to be here, sorry." He looked rather sheepish, squirming and standing there, his hand scratching the back of his neck. "I can go."

"Don't be silly Stiles, I was just surprised to see you."

"Well actually, it was kind of Cora's idea to come here. Can I?" He gestured to her blanket and she nodded, so Stiles perched himself on the edge and smiled awkwardly.

Everything was different now and Lydia knew she'd been avoiding them all, it hurt too much because Allison was the reason they were all friends, she didn't know how to keep them. Yet here he was just like her, visiting Allison.

"How're you doing, Lydia?" Stiles asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that…" Thinking about all he had been through and how strong he was to be here now, visiting the grave of someone he probably felt responsible for. Lydia had always admired her friend's resiliency.

"Maybe." He grinned at her, and she tilted her head as if expecting him to just supply the answer. When he didn't she huffed, and said. "Stiles, how are you?"

"Well I could be worse, that's for sure. Worried about Scott, he's been kind of broody and angry lately, kind of like Derek."

"Stiles I asked how you are not Scott." She knew what he was doing.

"Right…honestly? I'm a mess; I have nightmares and, sometimes flashbacks. Like what happened is happening all over again and I'm right there, and sometimes I can't breath or- think even." Stiles looked away and it was obvious he was uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Sounds like PTSD" Lydia supplied, "have you been to a psychiatrist? I don't exactly like them but it might help to talk."

"Maybe, what do I say though? 'Oh yeah I was totally enslaved and controlled by a psychotic demon of one thousand years old, now I'm suffering from it what do I do?' I mean who do you go to with that?" Stiles shook his head in dismay. Lydia leaned closer and laid a hand on his arm, they were all suffering in their own way… maybe if she reached out they could heal together.

"I'm sure we can work on this Stiles." She knew he'd had a crush on her for years but never acknowledged it, for a reason. A very good reason, which was that she knew that if she openly admitted to knowing it would spur a conversation in which she didn't want to crush his little heart under her Prada shoes, so ignorance and bitchy-ness was her port of call. Now they were friends and she wanted that more than anything, it was all Allison; all of it, making her let other people into her life. She couldn't begrudge it though; she had come to love these dorks she realized. Love them like her own family… her pack?

"Am I interrupting something?" They turned to find one Scott McCall with a cheeky grin in place "looks like I wasn't the only one coming today."

"Scott!" Stiles budged over and the werewolf plonked himself down next to him, they shared a grin and then he looked over to the headstone and laid a hand on it, taking a moment before he turned to his friends.

"So, what's new?" He asked.

"Well, Cora showed up the other night. She said some Hunters have been tracking her down so she's staying with us." Stiles said.

"I've been seeing things again." Lydia confessed.

"Woah when did this happen, and wait Cora is staying at your house!?" Scott didn't know which drama to address first. "Is she…"

Stiles waved his hands "ahh well no she's in the guest room, but, maybe…" He didn't want to get his hopes up but she'd been very friendly and less angry with him than before and he had to admit that he liked her a lot.

"Dude, I have to say I didn't see that coming. Derek is going to kill you."

"Don't remind me. She said he doesn't know she's even here right now, probably for the best. Oh god he is totally going to murder me" he thunked his head into his lap and Lydia laughed.

"We saw Cora arrive at the loft, she looked pretty frazzled, now I think about it." Lydia said, remembering the wild eyed female werewolf who threw the door open demanding answers.

"We?" Scott asked.

"Well… I've been taking training sessions" she squirmed "from Peter."

"PETER!? The Peter, as in Peter Hale psycho werewolf guy?" Stiles did not like the sound of this, at all. "Lydia…"

"I know- it's not so bad. Actually he's been really helpful, and don't worry I won't let him try anything. I know how to defend myself now" she said proudly.

Scott didn't say much he just studied her carefully, and then said, "Long as you're careful, I trust your judgment. If he does anything tell me, okay?" He couldn't help taking the big brother role, especially now that she only had them to look out for her, somehow that made Scott feel even more protective of Lydia. "Now, explain about the visions."

"Well they aren't really… its just a few flickering lights and whispers, and I keep seeing something move out the corner of my eye its weird. I don't really know what to do about it, I've looked online and in the library but there isn't much accurate information on Banshee's." She looked down thoughtfully, playing with a thread in the blanket.

"You know who does have information though, right?" Stiles said, looking to Scott and then Lydia. "Meredith!"

"The girl from Eichen House?" Scott finally caught on, "that's not a bad idea."

Lydia looked up at them both, "Is this the girl who helped you find me?"

"Yeah, she just showed up at the school when we went looking for her, she'd probably have loads to say on being a Banshee." Scott confirmed, a little excited at being able to help with something.

The atmosphere after that turned to a rather relaxed one, Stiles stole some of the food Lydia had bought with her and even though she complained, it actually felt nice to have them there being annoying and fun. They talked about everything and anything that was happening in the world and their own lives and the lives of everyone around them. They talked about Allison as well and how much they missed her, they talked about the fun times and what she might say if she were here now seeing them and hearing about their lives. The day ended on a nice high and when they all parted ways there were smiles, and laughs that settled into a delicious bellyache. Lydia returned home feeling positive and new with purpose about tomorrow, she would visit Eichen House and talk to Meredith about her powers and what they meant.

Lydia climbed the stairs that evening, feeling heavy and positive that she would get a good night sleep. She sat in front of her mirror and removed her makeup, let down her hair and brushed it out slowly, thinking over the day's events and what tomorrow had to bring. Pulling her clothes off and throwing them into the wash, Lydia tugged on her silk chemise, enjoying the feel of it on her skin and then she did her nightly routine in the bathroom before slipping under the bedcovers and drifting off.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this, while I appreciate people seem to have followed the fic I'm writing I've only gotten 2 reviews, it would be great to hear some feedback! Thanks.


	10. Deciphered Echoes

I'm pushing the rating up now as things get a little steamy in Lydia's dreams for a while, until the main event with Peter. Enjoy!

* * *

_He reached for her in the dark; his large hands running themselves slowly down bare arms leaving a trail of fire in their wake, brushing over her skin and past the place she desperately wished for their touch, sliding along her legs, tugging at the ankles to pull her closer. His body covers hers completely as though to blanket and protect her or to possess her, either one left a dark thrill inside that bloomed in her stomach and flowed into her veins. Her hands pushed onto his shoulders and down his back as she pulled him closer still, never enough but to feel his skin upon hers as he trailed scorching kisses down her neck and into the crook where he nibbled at the skin, murmuring her name._

_Pushing her leg up and positioning himself between her thighs, he chuckled deeply at her keen of need and his amusement was infuriating._

_He pressed himself flat against her entrance to tease her with the base of his cock and rubbing it along the clit, she dug her nails hard into his skin and begged for him to give her what she wanted. His hands grasped hard at her hips as he continued his ministrations for a while longer driving her wild with total desire for the man above._

_"Please …" It sounded like a throaty whine and not at all like herself and somehow she felt angry and out of control, but her words spurred him to finally give in and she forgot herself completely as he pressed his hard penis against her core and drove himself to the hilt so deliciously that she came._

Lydia woke up with a shudder as her heart thrummed in her chest as though she'd just ran a marathon, the place between her legs throbbing. 'What the hell was that?' She thought, staring at the ceiling in total shock. It wasn't the first sex dream Lydia had ever experienced and she was sure it wouldn't be the last either; however the man had been faceless and in total control something that was entirely new to her. Lydia never let a man be in control and she never ever dreamed of someone without a face before. She turned to stare at the clock on the side and it said 9.05am.

With a loud groan of frustration Lydia rolled out of bed and stretched, ignoring the dull ache still between her legs as she refused to think about her newest dream man. She decided to get ready for the day ahead instead, even if she hadn't gotten her usual lazy Sunday morning. Pulling the curtains open she was greeted with dark grey skies and the first signs of rain with put her mood even gloomier than before. With a resigned sigh Lydia pulled the curtains closed once more and went about her morning, letting Prada out before eating the usual breakfast and then taking a nice long shower. She yawned as she came out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped nicely around her figure, sitting down to fix her hair and look presentable. Today she would visit Meredith.

Eichen House was pretty closed off but they had visiting hours between three and six in the afternoon which gave her a small window. She'd called ahead and they had said so long as she didn't bring anything harmful and Meredith was up to seeing people, she would be allowed in. Lydia knew exactly the kind of power a good front was however so she planned to look amazing. She straightened her hair and brushed it to perfection before opting for the sweet and innocent look for her makeup today. She chose to wear a white skirt and pale pink button cardigan from one of her favorite stores in L.A. She finished the look with light pink stockings and white Mary jane heeled shoes. Lydia added a finishing touch to a small silver pendant; the one Allison had given her, for luck. Then she added some silver and pink wrist bangles two on her right arm and one on her left for a nice and even balance. "Looking gorgeous as always!" Lydia winked and blew a kiss at her reflection, then strutted out the door to go downstairs and wait around for a bit.

Just as she walked into the kitchen for a drink she found her mother at the counter with a large mug of coffee and fashion mag, obviously still waking up and not yet dressed. She stared at the clock and saw that it was almost twelve in the afternoon

"Morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" Her mother didn't even glance up from her magazine to look at her daughter, and Lydia shrugged, as if to defy her mother's lack of attention somehow.

"I guess."

"Well that's good then. Have you had breakfast?" She asked absently turning a page completely absorbed in whatever article she had found.

"Yeah." Lydia didn't feel like answering with any more words than she had to, wasting breath on long replies were pointless when her mother was involved in her gossip or fashion magazines.

"Oh poo I was going to make pancakes." She pouted.

Lydia rolled her eyes, her mother never made breakfast but every now and again she acted as though she'd spoiled her plans by already eating. "Mom it's almost lunchtime."

"Nothing wrong with pancakes for lunch Lydia, don't be a spoil sport." Her mother looked up finally and stared at her daughter. "You look nice, going anywhere fun?"

"Just the nut house."

She looked confused for a few seconds as though actually trying to process her daughters words and then began to laugh "oh that's funny, the nut house. I thought you were being serious. Well don't stay out too long sweetie you know its back to school tomorrow." Mrs. Martin sighed deeply with that revelation and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her bag "back to school, back to school." She sang morosely.

"Mom you know you can't smoke in the house." Lydia was starting to get rather annoyed now and wanted to get out of the kitchen. She moved to the fridge and opened it up to see what she wanted to eat. There wasn't a lot to choose from and it looked like they needed a good grocery shop, so Lydia pulled out raspberry yoghurt and set about making some mushroom soup. It didn't take her long to finish cooking and when she was done she sat down on the counter, her mother returned from outside and joined her there.

"That looks good" she said peeking at her lunch "you're such a resourceful child. I don't know who you inherited that from, certainly not your father."

Lydia rolled her eyes and took a sip of her food "well we both know I got your looks." She said before her mother even had a chance to go on a tirade about genes and her dad's lack of usefulness "are you getting dressed today?"

"Mmm no not today, its my day off I'm going to spend it relaxing." She smiled at Lydia and winked "shame you don't feel like joining me."

"Maybe next time." Lydia loved her mother a lot but lately she felt even more removed from their old life and how things used to be. Now that she knew about werewolves and kanima's and banshees she didn't have time to sit around with her mother and not worry about what was out there. Suddenly she felt guilty about that and she felt uncomfortable knowing her mother probably missed their time together. "Sorry." She mumbled around a spoon of mushrooms.

"That's okay sweetie I know you're a teenage girl you have plenty to do. I was worried when your little friend was killed that you wouldn't leave the house, but I'm just glad you're still being social." The way Mrs. Martin said things didn't always sound very respectful and Lydia could say with no doubt she definitely inherited that side of her.

"Thanks." No use arguing about Allison's name. Soon as she'd finished the soup she put the bowl in the sink and rinsed it out, then grabbed her yoghurt and spoon "I'm going to eat this in the other room." And she walked out to leave her mother and her fashion magazine in peace.

* * *

Lydia stood at the front of Eichen House and looked up at its imposing exterior. She had been here before but it really didn't get any less intimidating and she wondered for the people who lived there, a cold shudder made its way down her back. It was still raining hard and she wore a raincoat and clutched an umbrella tightly in her hands to keep herself dry but it didn't seem to be helping much as the day was muggy and humid even with the rain pounding away against the earth. Lydia pulled on her vast array of courage and walked the rest of the way to the building her shoes splashing water from the puddles.

The lobby was quiet and lit with a weak yellow light that didn't quite fill the room and as Lydia entered and hung her umbrella on the rack supplied, the bulb above began to flicker. 'Drats not again.' She looked over to the person who was working at the counter and found a young and impressionable man around her age, probably working the weekend for extra money. Lydia smirked to herself at just how easy this was going to be. Flicking her hair into place and pulling her raincoat off to hang with the umbrella, she undid the first two buttons of her cardigan and applied ample amounts of lip gloss before striding confidently up to the counter.

"Excuse me." Lydia used her best seductive purr.

He looked up and his eyes widened slightly before straitening his posture, wiping his brow and saying "good day miss how can I help you?"

"Hey cutie. I'm here to visit a friend she should be expecting me, her name is Meredith Walker, she's a resident here." Lydia fluttered her eyes slightly and tried to look as innocent and naïve as possible.

"Of course." He coughed "let me check our records, I won't be a moment."

Lydia turned and leaned back against the counter with her elbows as she waited for him to return. The bulb flickered again several times and she glared up at it wishing that whatever it was that kept up this annoying light problem would just leave or at least tell her what was going on. A door banged open loudly causing Lydia to jump and turn around as an orderly walked through the lobby eyeing her suspiciously. 'Ugh, I already hate this place.'

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The boy had returned with some paperwork. "I need you to fill this in, hand over any keys or sharp objects." He eyed her "Those earrings and necklace for instance."

"You're kidding me."

"Afraid not. I can't let you in until you do, then you'll get a sticker with your name on that says Visitor." He handed her a sheet of Visitor stickers and a black marker pen. Well she needed to speak to this person so she may as well comply with his request, so Lydia signed the sheet and checked the boxes with information about herself and then she took off her jewelry and pulled out her keys to the house and car from her bag. He handed over a tray in which she placed the items. "Do you have a cell phone?"

Lydia eyed him incredulously. "Yes."

"Hand it over please, you'll get everything back at the end of your visit… I promise." He blushed "I know this isn't what you'd probably have expected but we have to remove anything that could harm anyone or the patient could use to harm themselves or escape."

"It's fine." She sighed, having never been to a psychiatric hospital before this was new, but she filed all the information away like she did everything else and handed over the rest of her things. Once the sticker was firmly in place he led her over to a guarded double door with thick glass and even thicker plastic edges, there wasn't a single hint of metal or nails and hinges. The doors were opened on the other end by a guard who punched in a keypad and they hissed with pressure being let out, Lydia was told that Meredith would be waiting on the 5th floor.

As she made her way there guided by one of the people who worked in the unit she felt as though she was being taken into a prison, how could anyone stand being here? Lydia felt sorry for Meredith and the somber life she had in this place, and she hadn't even met the girl yet.

Once they reached the correct floor she was taken into a massive room with couches and chairs, a table in the middle. Others seemed to be visiting family or friends.

"Meredith is over in the corner waiting for you, you have an hour." The orderly walked off leaving Lydia alone to make her way, and she looked around the room to see that the place was being guarded and watched by men. Not very many women were in this room; she supposed they had other jobs. Lydia turned again to try and find Meredith, Stiles had said she was rather skinny with short hair but that seemed to be a common face in the room, they probably didn't eat much being locked away. She found her though when she looked to the corner in the right, she knew who it was as Meredith was staring straight at her. Lydia walked over quietly and sat down in front of the other girl, she didn't know how to start.

"You're Meredith aren't you. I'm-"

"Lydia." Meredith finished for her, blinking slowly.

She stared at her sticker that had her name and then back up to Meredith "right."

"You came to see me. Your friends… the skinny boy, he was desperate to find you." Meredith looked into Lydia's eyes as though they were familiar to her; it was a weird sensation.

"Stiles. He found me, thanks to you. You're like me, aren't you?" She tried to keep her voice low so that no one would hear, and it helped to steady her own voice.

"Like you."

"A…" She paused. "a Banshee."

"Banshee?" Meredith looked slightly confused. Maybe she didn't know about the supernatural world after all which Lydia felt was a rather disappointing moment as she'd hoped for help and to learn.

"Right, you get messages about the dead or people who're going to die?" Lydia supplied hopefully "you see or hear things, sometimes they're clear and other times they're confusing as hell."

Meredith tilted her head to the side and thought, "Yes. I see or hear things, things that aren't there."

"I need your help. I need to learn how to understand what I'm seeing." Lydia's heart sped up slightly, this was it… the only person who she thought would know and if Meredith couldn't help then what was left to her?

There was a long period of silence and Lydia thought that maybe she didn't understand what she wanted from her; she sat back in the chair and glanced at one of the guards. He had his hand at his hip and looked like he was clutching a Taser as if he were a cop clutching at the gun in its holster. The sound of Meredith's voice snapped her back to the present like a splash of cold water.

"You are too busy listening to the world and not listening to the Other."

She made no sense at all and it was starting to really frustrate Lydia, how could she possibly follow this person? "The Other?"

"The Other, where the messages come from. It's trying to knock on your door but you're not listening because you're too busy." Well that made so much sense; it was no wonder that she was in here. The words were confusing, like a riddle that needed to be deciphered and Lydia didn't have time to wade through them. She wanted straight up answers but really, what had she expected from this young woman in a mental institute.

Taking a deep breath she chose her next phrase carefully, "Okay so I need to uh, listen?"

"Your mind isn't attuned yet, you block out the message because your mind is clouded by everything else." Meredith looked like she was trying to find the right words to make it clearer, it was painful to watch "they want to talk to you all you have to do is open the door."

"Right…" Lydia could feel a headache coming on, this sounded like new age stuff where she would have to take yoga and meditate. "Can you show me? I'm a fast learner don't worry."

Meredith hummed thoughtfully and tilted her body left and right, then she crossed her legs and sat up straight on her big chair surprising Lydia who sat back to watch the other girl carefully. Meredith closed her eyes and spoke "clear your mind of any thoughts or sounds, don't listen to the world around you but the one inside speaking to you. It shouts your name and it wants to be heard so that you will know."

'Okay I can do this.' She closed her eyes but then she had a thought "What about the scream?"

"You're thinking. Stop thinking. The scream is to clear everything else away and sometimes it helps but only if you can't focus. Learn to focus." Meredith opened her eyes. "The scream… you scream."

Lydia watched her and she suddenly felt scared, there was a deep weight in those eyes as if she wanted to convey so much but couldn't articulate it. She guessed that they had her drugged up on something that was the only real explanation she could come up with, it was an uncomfortable knowledge.

"Focus." She said once more, and then closed her eyes again.

Following her lead Lydia closed her eyes and tried to focus on what was being told to her. From what she knew about meditation it was about clearing her head of everything else completely; and to be honest that was not a notion Lydia was familiar with at all. Her head was awash with information, thoughts, processing stimuli and body awareness. Taking a deep breath she tried to clear it as best she could, letting go of each inane idea that passed by and trying not to think about the frustration in her neck and shoulders.

The minutes ticked by slowly as Lydia slipped further and further into her mind until she felt it… no she heard it. Whispering. Only it wasn't really a whisper more like… a scream. All of a sudden there were pictures playing behind her eyes like a movie except more confusing, she tried to follow them and listen to what was happening but it was just a jumble of colors and shouts. Then there was a loud bang and she saw what was being shown to her over the last few days. The lights were flickering and there was blood, so much blood, and Derek had been shot. He was dying. Lydia didn't know how she knew, but she knew this was happening now; she was going to be too late.

She jumped up suddenly and her heart was racing in her chest "I have to go." She grabbed her bag and made to move.

"Wait!" Meredith had clutched at her arms now desperately but Lydia was too panicked to wait any longer, she had to help Derek now!

"I can't stay my friend's in trouble!" She wanted to scream so badly but she didn't need the attention, she had to stay calm.

"You have to listen."

"I did listen, you helped me and thank you but I have to go." Lydia did not want to get physical if she didn't have to, not with someone so obviously vulnerable.

"No. Listen!" Meredith would be sheet white if her skin weren't already a nice tan color and she was shaking uncontrollably. "It will drive you mad if you don't listen…"

Lydia's heart stopped cold. "What?"

"It will drive you mad…" Meredith's eyes were utterly wild now, and scared for…Lydia had no clue what she was scared for but she was also terrified.

Her arms hurt from the iron grip that Meredith had on her, but before she could say anything one of the guards were already there and they were prying her off Lydia. "We don't assault the visitors!" He said, pulling her arms roughly against her chest in restraint. Meredith began screaming and flailing around trying to get free, Lydia backed up not knowing what to say or do anymore, she wasn't used to dealing with this kind of thing. Was that going to be her? Would she go crazy too? Is that what Meredith had meant…

"I'm sorry!" Lydia turned and walked quickly to the exit, she didn't have time for this when Derek was most likely dead. She could hear Meredith screaming her name as she walked down the halls and it scared her, she was terrified. The orderly walked her out and then down to the first flaw where she arrived, and as she left the final set of closed doors she ran to the counter. "I need my things please, now."

"Alright hey calm down, are you okay miss?" The kid was just trying to be helpful she knew but Lydia didn't have time for helpful she needed her cell.

"I need my things, please." He nodded and handed them all over to her in a plastic bag, Lydia didn't even wait to open it she just took the bag and left the building without her coat and umbrella. Lydia pulled the phone out of the zip lock bag and turned it on, the wait for a signal was agonizing. She tapped her foot on the curb impatiently and watched the screen like a hawk until she saw it confirm that she had a signal for calling. Opening the contacts menu she typed in Peter's name and then dialed his number, her heart thumping loudly in her ears. "C'mon c'mon, answer the damn phone you ass- Peter!"

"Not so loud Lydia I'm not deaf." He sounded grumpy, but she didn't have time for asking him why.

"Peter it's Derek you have to go to his now!"

"What, did you see something?" His voice took on a worried edge now, as though realizing this was not a prank call.

"Yes! Please just go there, you have to or he'll die. He's been shot." She panted down the phone and Peter could hear how distressed she was.

"Okay calm down I'm on my way, call the twins and get them to meet me. I may need backup." He put the phone down without saying anything else.

Lydia stared at her phone her hands shaking; she took a deep breath and then dialed in for Aiden's number. Then she waited again for him to answer this time, praying he would pick up. She hadn't called or spoken to him for a while.

"Lydia? I wasn't expecting to hear from you." He said in surprise.

"Aiden. You need to get to Derek's loft now and help Peter they need you. You and Ethan." She said. "I'm getting in my car now, I'll meet you there." She put the phone down herself without even thinking to say goodbye or I'm sorry or… anything, and she walked as fast as she could to the car in this weather, entirely forgetting about her things that were still sitting on the rack inside.


	11. A&E

Peter pulled his Ford into the parking lot underneath the building where Derek's apartment resided and threw it into neutral not even bothering to use the brake handle or even pull up properly. He didn't care as he pushed the door open and took out his cell phone; he'd basically taken up two spaces and left the car parallel. Peter Hale was many things; a monster a killer and a morally ambiguous man. All these things he wouldn't deny as accusations of truth because he had done many awful things in the name of the ultimate revenge. Yes, indeed he was, but he was never uncaring towards his family. There would be those who would disagree over that of course what with what happened to his niece Laura although the circumstances of that were infinitely different and he was no longer insane, and he wasn't going to leave Derek to a cold fate.

There weren't any calls from the twins and he wondered if they were even coming, but he didn't have to wait long. Their motorcycles growled loudly as they descended into the lot and parked, meeting him in the middle. "Whatever we find up there the plan is to get my nephew out and to a hospital."

"You plan on leaving us to fight off whatever is killing Derek? You're not our Alpha, Scott is." Ethan wasn't fooled quite so easily.

"Then call him, he'd tell you what I'm telling you now. We save Derek, that's all that matters. We're wasting time!" Peter growled at this but he couldn't very well walk in alone.

"Calm down, we're here aren't we?" Aiden said.

"Don't think I don't know why, but I'm glad to have backup." Peter nodded toward the elevator and the three of them walked over and got in. As the elevator arrived on the top most floor they walked out to find that the door was left ajar, the lights inside seemed to be flickering on and off and the scent of gun powder and blood filled their noses. The three werewolves nodded and moved into position, Peter pushed the door open all the way and the wolves readied for a fight.

Inside Derek was on his knees the blood loss wasn't as severe for a werewolf but he would still die if they didn't get him immediate help. What caught Peter's eye though was the figure hunched over his prone form, a shotgun clutched in her perfectly manicured hands and a feral snarl firmly in place. She hissed violently, turned on her heel and ran out the window on the other side of the room. Ethan and Aiden chased after her but they were too late, she was gone.

"Who the hell was that?"

There were dead bodies on the ground and Peter stepped over them carefully without a single thought for who they may have been. He knelt beside Derek and clutched him against the side of his body. "Derek can you hear me? It's Peter."

"Ka- Kate…" He sputtered and blood seeped from the side of his mouth proving that there was internal bleeding.

"We need to get you out of here." He turned to the twins. "Help me." They rushed over and pulled him onto his feet, they walked him out and into the elevator and rode it back down. When they arrived on the ground parking level they found a flustered Lydia. Derek tripped on his own feet as they walked towards her and they lost their grip as he fell unconscious to the ground, and Lydia rushed over taking her cardigan off on the way and kneeling down to apply pressure to the wound her hands shaking.

"Hold on Derek."

"Quickly get him into my car. Aiden open the back door." Aiden flew towards Peter's car and opened the back door and the other two werewolves heaved him up pushed Derek's body in, Lydia following and closing the door behind her. "We'll meet you at the hospital." Ethan said as he turned to get on his bike. "Come on bro." They took off for their motorbikes and Peter dropped into the drivers seat with much more grace than was natural.

"Okay back there?" He checked in the mirror, and Lydia strapped herself in whilst keeping pressure on Derek's wound, nodding her head affirmative. "Alright hold on then because I'm going to be breaking a few road laws."

Peter kicked the car into gear and took off out of the lot as fast as he could without crashing into anything and as they merged into traffic he sped up along the road turning the windshield wipers on to fight against the rain. Lydia pressed a hand into the side of the door as she watched the other cars pass by, some even honking their horns at them. "It would be good if we didn't die on the way." Lydia said.

"We're not going to crash, trust me." He glanced over at her only to realize she was soaking wet and shivering. "There's a coat in the back, put it on."

"I'm fine" she started but Peter interrupted her.

"Lydia I do not have the patience to worry about you as well, put on the damn coat!" Peter had never raised his voice like that and it made her jump in her seat. She stared at his back for a moment and it finally sank in just how stressed he was, and for once in her life she decided not to argue. She reached down to rummage around and found his jacket under the front seat, as she came up and looked over at the bleeding werewolf and the sight of Derek made her pause for a second, his image was the very picture of death to her. Lydia wrapped the clothing around her shoulders quickly and returned to Derek's wounds.

"I don't want to make you even more worried Peter but it looks like Derek is going into hypovolemic shock" She glanced over and he seemed to get the hint.

"Hold on." Peter turned the wheel to the left passing a red light as people shouted and beeped their horns angrily and he merged into the traffic seamlessly. Lydia clutched at the fabric of her seat, her nails digging in. She snapped to the side and pushed her arm against the window of the car door to steady herself and then landed back against the seat as the car evened out, and Peter sped at breakneck speeds down the road.

Lydia pulled the jacket against her frame as her fear for Derek and the cold in her soaked skin deepened. It was as though she could feel Death waiting for its moment to drag his spirit to the other side. She turned back around to check on him, reaching over and putting her fingers against his wrist searching for a pulse, it was barely even there. Facing the front way again Lydia watched the world pass them in a sort of haze, her mind completely focused on the situation within and not the outside world.

The sound of her cell ringing snapped her out of the haze and back to the car, she reached for her bag and pulled it out to see the ID on the screen was Scott and answered it- "Lydia I just got a call from Ethan he said to meet you all at the hospital, what's going on?"

She had forgotten to call him in her haste and now she felt guilty, of course Scott would want to know about this, she felt stupid! Filling him in quickly about what was happening Lydia paused briefly as Peter pulled past a van who was going rather slow and missed oncoming traffic by millimeters, making her heart stop dead for a fraction of a second.

"We're almost there-" she finished "I'll explain more when you arrive." She hung up quickly.

"Is he on his way?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, he said Melissa is working tonight as well, so we should be lucky if we can get there on time." Lydia put her phone back into her bag and leaned left as the car turned down a right lane. "Where are you going?"

"Shortcut." He stated, leaving no room for questions.

"Peter this is no time for shortcuts we're running on pure luck as it is!" Lydia felt her stomach constrict in fear, the hair on her arms tingling with the brush of death.

"Trust me this way will get us there a lot quicker than the State Route." He pulled them through a small housing estate that turned off after only three blocks and then they were back onto a main road that said five miles to the Beacon Hills hospital.

"Huh."

If Peter wasn't so rushed and stressed he would have gloated, instead he put his foot on the gas and raced down the road like a bat out of hell. He didn't need Lydia to tell him they were almost out of time; he could smell it in the air.

Soon enough they were pulling up and jumping out of the car; both of them rushing to pull Derek out. He'd slightly woken up at the attention and groaned in agony. "Hang on." Peter tried to take some of the pain away but there was just too much.

"Hey about time!" Aiden and Ethan rushed over to them and took Derek's arms on each side, helping him to walk into the emergency entrance.

"Is Scott here yet?" Lydia asked them as they trailed behind.

"No. He and Stiles are on their way though." They walked through the doors and soon enough the nurses were on them.

Melissa was at the head of the party as she reached for Derek "I just got Scott's message, here lay him on the gurney." She helped the twins place Derek on to the bed and laid him out. It was good she knew about their situation but Lydia wasn't sure that put them at an advantage right now. The nurses helped to wheel him away to the surgery room and Melissa turned to address the rest of them, a stern look on her face.

"There's no denying those were gunshot wounds, if he weren't … you know… he'd be dead. Is there anything I should be worried about right now? Are people going to waltz through that door and start gunning my staff?"

Lydia couldn't blame her for this after what had happened last time; they'd already lost a lot of people in the Nogitsune attack a couple weeks ago. She was bound to be on edge.

"I promise you Melissa, there shouldn't be anything of the sort." Peter used his calm voice but it was strained and he stared after his nephew anxiously.

Melissa nodded "alright well…good. I'll let you know when I hear from the Doctor." She walked off looking back every now and again, clearly curious about the situation but focused on her job.

Watching Peter was an interesting experience for Lydia, she had never seen him so openly concerned for anyone but himself, although she also had to admit that she'd been avoiding him actively since he was resurrected only until recently. As she pulled his grey jacket closer over her shoulders she contemplated his open worry. His shoulders were bunched and he regularly scratched at the nape of his neck where his cropped hair ended, then Peter would walk over to the other side of the waiting area and look towards the double doors before turning back around with a scowl on his face. Was he waiting for Scott to arrive? Lydia decided to be brave and walked over, she began to reach out for his arm but pulled back at the last second.

"I'm sure they'll get here soon. Derek is strong he'll pull through, he's hard to kill." Lydia wasn't sure if she was helping or not but since getting involved with saving people she had found a simple pleasure in reaching out and doing her part.

Peter growled low in his throat "who said I'm waiting for anyone to arrive."

"Well considering you kept glancing at the entrance I'd wager you were looking to see if Scott was here yet." Lydia shook her head.

He looked down into her green eyes and snorted, "you're too perceptive."

"Peter you're stressed, your guard is down. Anyone could read you right now. Why don't we go and get a coffee while we wait?" She watched him contemplate the offer and he nodded. "Great. Aiden text me when Scott gets here." The twins looked just as harrowed as she felt and Aiden's eyes were firmly watching her, but he just tilted his head in acknowledgement.

They spent the walk to the vending machine in silence but Peter had found himself more relaxed with Lydia close by. Her scent was calming and she was a strong person, someone who could hold you up in a crisis. He appreciated her right then more than he ever had before; even when she had done so much and proven herself so strong- he never thought that strength would be given to him for comfort. As they reached the coffee machine he pushed a couple of cents into it and pressed for strong coffee and placed a Styrofoam cup in the vent, waiting for it to fill. Once it was finished he pulled it out and turned to Lydia. "Would you like one?"

She seemed surprised at the offer and shook her head "I don't drink coffee, thanks."

"They have tea." He supplied as if her comment were ridiculous.

"I'll just get a water at the other vending machine." Lydia pursed her lips and it amused him. She was a good distraction.

"If you're trying to imply you won't accept my money you can forget it. I'll buy the water." He turned and pulled out some more change.

"I have no problems with people buying me things." She made a rather unladylike sound in her throat and he laughed.

"I have absolutely no doubts on that Lydia, believe me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She felt offended by the comment and it surprised her, what should she care what Peter Hale thought of her? She didn't need his approval, or his attention to her.

"It means what it means. Here take the money and pick your drink." He handed her the coins, she eyed him wearily and then sighed. Walking over to the other side Lydia pushed the coins into the slot and pressed for lemon water, grabbing the bottle as it dropped down. She turned the cap and lifted the bottle to her lips to take a sip as she leant against the machine, an old couple passing them through the hall.

Peter mirrored her on his side of the hallway, blowing on the coffee to cool it slightly before taking a sip and grimacing at the taste. He turned his head to the left back the way they'd come, but there was no way of seeing the waiting room from this angle.

Lydia tilted her head watching Peter with an expression of pure curiosity. When he noticed he couldn't help but ask "what?"

"I was just wondering what goes on in that brain of yours at a time like this." She tried to read his body language but it was never simple, she knew Peter could put on quite an impressive show.

"You want to know what I'm thinking?" He asked raising a brow in surprise.

"Don't be so generic." She knew Peter was better than that, of all the people Lydia knew he was always good at being original if anything else.

His lips twitched in amusement, glad not for the first time that she was around tonight "why don't you ask like a normal person.

"Because I know whatever answer I get won't be the truth." She stated bluntly, keeping her expression neutral and calm. Lydia did not suffer fools, and she could only be fooled once. Not that she considered their unique situation as such, but she knew him well to know his games.

Peter looked genuinely wounded but she doubted its sincerity. "I have never lied to you, Lydia."

"Yet. I know you aren't exactly the most trustworthy person in the room, or town." She smiled.

Peter snorted at that and decided to play coy. "Maybe I'm thinking about how to get the bloodstains out of my car."

Lydia knew that was probably one of the least prioritized thoughts, but she rolled with it. "Hydrogen Peroxide or Ammonia."

"Well aren't you the fountain of knowledge." He mocked. Lydia shrugged her shoulders and sipped her drink once more, letting a silence descend between them and withdrawing into her own mind. After a couple of minutes he spoke up again. "I hate hospitals." Turning her eyes back to Peter she waited to see if he'd voluntarily add more and he continued, "I was stuck in this damn place for years biding my time and healing, waiting to take revenge for my family and what they did to me." He glanced over at Lydia to find her watching him carefully. "I'm sure you don't want to hear all of that, anyway."

She was going to reply when her phone buzzed, so she pulled it out to see Aiden had messaged her.

Scott is here with Stiles and Cora.

"They're here." Lydia put the phone away once more and looked up. "We should go back." There was an uncomfortable feeling in her gut that she was unsure of and the way he was staring at her didn't help. She had never wanted to feel sorry for Peter Hale of all people, and yet…

"Let's go then." He said, turning from her and walking back the way they had come.

Once they got back to the waiting room there was quite a scene happening, Cora was shouting about Derek asking questions no one could answer and Stiles was trying to calm her down, Lydia was sure that if he wasn't there she'd have been climbing the walls. Scott laid a hand on Cora's shoulder and used his calming nature to stable her and said "I'm sure he'll be okay we just need to wait and hear from the doctor, no one can do anything else right now."

"Sure we can! We kill the bitch that did this. Who was she, did you see her face?" She snarled, "I'll rip her throat out."

"I swear we haven't a clue!" Ethan held his hands up to try and placate her somewhat.

"No one got a good look." Peter said as he and Lydia joined the group finally, "she certainly wasn't a werewolf, but she wasn't human either. There were other dead bodies. We'll have to deal with those." He gave a weary sigh.

"The main thing is you got him here. Right, Cora?" Stiles put his hand on her arm rubbing along the skin in comfort and she sagged, all the anger seeping out of her for now.

"Where's Isaac?" Lydia asked noticing his absence.

"He said to let him know if anything happens, I don't think he wants to leave Chris' side just yet unless it's dire." Scott gave a half smile as if to say he wasn't going to call the guy out on it, both of them were still obviously in mourning.

Everyone began to settle into the long wait for news about Derek. Stiles dragged Cora to sit with him and they leant on each other for support, it was clear that they had something between them, Scott went to speak with Melissa about the situation, and that left the twins and Peter sitting with Lydia. The first hour that ticked by was easy enough as they all waited patiently, the second hour was harder, Scott kept checking his phone and keeping Isaac and Kira update on the situation, by the third hour Peter decided to get another coffee, and Lydia went to stretch her legs outside. The weather had finally let up after hours of downpour and the smell of fresh cleansed air filled her lungs and washed away the left over stench of disinfectant from inside the hospital.

She felt like the day had thrown so much at her it was hard to process it fully, Meredith's warning still played in the back of her mind like a song track set to repeat.

What had she meant? Would Lydia go insane too? Would she find herself there at Eichen House as a companion to Meredith the both of them screaming and screaming. Lydia shuddered at the very thought of it. Having already felt the effects of insanity clawing at the edges of her mind only a year ago she knew very well that wasn't a place she would want to live. It terrified her in fact and she began to feel the cold seep back into her skin.

"Hey need some company?"

Lydia turned to find Aiden standing next to her with a wry grin on his face, he obviously wasn't sure of his offer but he wanted to talk and she didn't think she was in a place to explain.

"If you've come to ask why I haven't called you-" Lydia started her hackles raising in automatic defense.

"No. I know why, I mean… Allison and what happened to you, I get it. Doesn't mean I don't miss you." He offered, "but I won't pressure you to be with me." Aiden scratched his cheek awkwardly. He wanted her to be with him? She knew he liked her more than a sex buddy but Lydia didn't think he would ask for more than that.

"Aiden I have no intention of being your girlfriend" she supplied weakly, not wanting to seem too harsh but putting clear boundaries.

"I- that's not what I was saying." Aiden cleared his throat. "Okay maybe I like you more than friends. I won't pressure you though, if you want to keep it casual." He backtracked "or not, we don't have to do anything."

Lydia rolled her eyes at his obvious desire to keep her happy, it was kind of cute but she wasn't going to lead him on either way. "If you're going to get clingy-"

"I'm not, I just wanted to confirm where we stand." He was brave she would give him that, but then being a former Alpha must have left him with a few confidence boosters, even if he was easy to break in her eyes.

Turning to face him she looked up into his blue eyes, recently she hadn't wanted to be physical, she was too focused on changing her life and working through her grief but after everything that had happened today she thought maybe it'd help to get a bit of action with a cute guy. "If you're sure, then …maybe-" Lydia ran a hand up his arm seductively "I'm not one to say no to a bit of fun."

"Here?" He asked, completely shocked.

"Sweetie we're not going to have sex, just make out a little. Even I have limits to where I get my clothes off." She said, amused at his expression of horror. "That's just beyond kinky."

"Oh. Right." He leaned down and then paused "are you sure?"

Lydia reached her hand behind his head and replied "if I wasn't I wouldn't have said it, now shut up you're ruining the whole thing." She pressed her lips to his and enjoyed the sensation of touch and pushing her anguished thoughts to the back of her head for now. Aiden was and always had been a sloppy kisser, but he was a great distraction.

* * *

Peter leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, the long wait was taking its toll on everyone and he could smell the uncomfortable feelings around the room. Cora was leaning on Stiles' shoulder and every now and again her eyes would slip shut, then snap open as she fought off exhaustion. Scott had taken to helping his mother here and there, regularly checking in with everyone else as an Alpha should, although Peter wouldn't ever admit to thinking he was doing a good job. Then there was Lydia; she had disappeared along with one of the twins, Aiden.

He didn't want to jump to any conclusions as of yet but he was hyper aware that the pup was enamored with the engaging Miss Martin. As would any man who had a pair of eyes and working hormones. And so the puppy following the mistress wasn't a surprise to Peter, but what was an unwanted realization was the other werewolf's scent all over her as they returned to the waiting room. Not only that but she now was wearing his denim jacket!

Lydia handed Peter his grey one back as she walked by "thanks." That was it, and somehow the anger bubbling in his gut left a dark taste in his mouth. He glanced at Aiden who now had a smug expression in his eyes and the knowing look that he sent Peter's way was enough to cause a growl to escape unnoticed.

She raised an eyebrow in his direction and he pretended to ignore the questioning glance, choosing instead to glare down at his own jacket. 'Ugh get a grip you old wolf.' Peter didn't like a challenge from someone not even remotely in his league, Aiden was young and cocky and nowhere good enough for the woman he seemed to smugly think was his prize. Lydia Martin didn't know that she had inadvertently caused friction between two very stubborn werewolves, however Peter Hale was higher in the chain, and even though he had been bumped back to Beta with his death, the pride of an Alpha burned bright and strong. 'One wrong move pup and I'll be knocking at your door.'

The wait for news on Derek thus continued uneventful, it was early in the morning by the time they heard anything at all only six hours from the time that they had brought him there. Melissa stood speaking to one of the Doctors who then walked over and cleared his throat. "I'm looking for Derek Hales relatives."

Peter rose to his feet and went forward as Cora joined him, his legs felt like lead after waiting around for so long. "We're his family, what's the news?"

The Doctor nodded at them and then asked them to follow a few feet from the rest of the group, which seemed unnecessary, most could hear anyway but he didn't tell the Doctor that. "Derek has sustained rather severe injuries from multiple gunshot wounds, as I'm sure you're aware this kind of thing isn't easy to fix, we had to remove the shells and do a blood transfusion. However your nephew seems to be a rather strong and tenacious individual and I'm happy to say he should pull through. We're going to be keeping him here for as long as we need to, I can't promise when he'll be awake but I'm hopeful its soon. I suggest you come back tomorrow, there's nothing more anyone can do tonight." He sounded grave as a Doctor should in these times, even though his news was good.

"Can't we see him now?" Cora asked.

"You can but he's unconscious." The Doctor looked to Peter as the clear authority figure.

"I'm sure we can see him for a minute, then we'll return tomorrow." He guided Cora along with the Doctor to a room for intensive care patients. Derek looked pale and weak on the bed and he had wires fixed onto various parts of the body. The beep of a life support machine played as background noise, a promise that he was still alive.

Cora walked over to him slowly and laid a hand on his, Derek didn't deserve this kind of treatment by anyone. He was always helping people and doing his best and he had a kind and noble heart. She wanted to cry but she couldn't, it felt like there were no tears available to her just an incredible sense of anger and injustice. "I'll find who did this Derek I promise you, and we'll make them sorry that they ever messed with us Hales."

Peter walked over and put his hand on Cora's shoulder "he's alive and that's all that matters right now. Once he's awake we'll know exactly who it was, don't worry."

"Thank you." She didn't know what else to say right then, so she bent her head and kissed his forehead. "I'll come back soon." Cora turned to leave and as she reached the door, she turned to find Peter was still standing over Derek's body. "Are you coming?"

"Just a minute, I'll meet you outside." He didn't turn but he heard her close the door and walk down the hallway back to the others. Peter stared at his nephew for a moment longer, contemplating his predicament before he spoke once more. "You better pull through, that girl out there will be heartbroken if you don't." He looked at Derek's chest which was covered in bandages and wrapped up tightly, Peter laid his hand on one of his arms and closed his eyes, but there was no pain to take, just the feeling of heavy drugs working through the system and the body already healing. "Good lad."

Back at the waiting room the group were turning in for the night and making plans to come back and see Derek when he was awake.

"Don't worry about me bro I'm going to get a ride with mom she finishes in an hour." Scott said to Stiles, who was supporting a very tired and emotionally drained Cora.

"That's cool. You alright to get home Lydia?" Stiles was always looking out for her even now, it had probably become such a habit that he would find hard to break out of.

Lydia only now realized her biggest problem, "actually my car is still at the apartment parking lot, I came with Peter."

"You can come with us if you like." He offered smiling at her, hopeful to be able to help out in some way.

Lydia glanced at Cora who looked like she was almost passed out on her feet. "It would be going out of your way, I'm sure I can find something else."

Stiles looked about ready to argue but Aiden spoke up "you can ride with me if you like."

"On the bike? I'd rather not." She dismissed the idea entirely, that just was not her scene.

"What's wrong with my bike?" He asked in an offended tone looking as though she had kicked him, or something.

Before she could retort to the question Peter spoke up as he joined them "she'll get a ride home with me. Stiles can bring Lydia to the loft tomorrow and pick her car up then." He left no room for arguments and everyone was far too tired to complain much anyway. They all went their separate ways and Lydia offered Aiden his denim jacket back, but he refused.

"You can give it back tomorrow at school."

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah its cool don't worry about it, I'll see you then." He winked and then waved to the rest as he and Ethan walked out the hospital and to return home.

Peter stared at the jacket on her disdainfully before giving up; he wouldn't be able to demand she remove it without looking totally insane. And he knew she already thought he was but there wasn't any need to further that notion, and truth be told he felt a weariness in his bones after today that left him apathetic to the situation. "Lets go shall we?"

They walked back to where he had left the car and both of them got in without a word. Lydia settled into her seat and glanced over at him "not that I don't appreciate you taking me home, and that I haven't exactly got much of an option, but you could have asked."

"I thought you'd be glad not to ride on that awful bike." He said turning his nose up at the idea of it all.

She laughed humorlessly "I could have gotten a taxi."

"You can still get a taxi, no one is stopping you." He offered, the engine still idle. They hadn't moved yet as he waited for her permission to continue.

"Well… there's no point now and I'll just end up waiting for them to show. Still, next time…"

"Next time I'll ask." He smiled secretly to himself, a small victory yes but he'd take it. They drove back without another word spoken, the silence was quite a pleasant one and neither felt the need to fill it with any kind of conversation or banter. The drive was even pleasant since most of the people on the roads were now safe and sound in their beds or at home doing whatever they did this late at night and it wasn't long before Peter pulled up outside the Martin home.

Sighing slightly she said, "I'm not even going to ask how you knew your way here without my help."

"I have an excellent memory." He joked, trying to defuse the moment. Were his actions over her going to haunt them forever? He couldn't really blame her if they did in all honesty.

Lydia looked him in the eyes, the darkness made it difficult to see his expression but she had a feeling that he was trying his best to be nice. Why? She hadn't a single clue what his game was anymore, and with her brain sluggish and tired she didn't really want to. "Thanks for the ride home."

"Anytime." He watched her start to get out and then called after her "Lydia." She turned back and waited "thank you; you saved Derek's life. I owe you more than just my resurrection, once again I am in your debt."

Lydia didn't really know what to say to him then or if he was being genuine or not, she started to feel a headache start to set in. "I didn't do it for you." She finally replied, but he just smiled at her.

"I know."

As she got out and shut the door there were suddenly a thousand questions that needed answers, questions she'd been pushing back and ignoring for so long. Only as she turned around to open the door Peter had already driven off down the road and she watched him turn the corner and disappearing into the night. Those questions churned and replayed in her mind as she lay in bed trying to sleep; but there was only one that continued over all others and one that Peter Hale seemed to leave behind him every time.

'_Why_?'

* * *

**Poor Lydia! Hope you've enjoyed this one as I enjoyed writing it. **


	12. Unquenched Revenge

"So Derek's awake then?" It had been a couple of days since the incident and everyone had been waiting for news of their resident sourwolf and his condition. Cora had been on edge out of them all and Scott had made sure Melissa called him the second he woke up if she was on shift. Even Stiles who didn't get along very well with Derek seemed genuinely concerned, although Lydia wondered how much of that concern was due to Derek's sister.

Lydia corrected the hem of her dress before turning the page of a particularly large book that read The Comprehensive Handbook on Psychopathology. She was half listening to the conversation and half taking notes in her book, making sure to cross-reference any information later by labeling them as 'more thorough research required'- i.e she used the red pen.

"Yeah he woke up this morning, mom said he was pretty confused but they've moved him out of intensive care so that's good." Scott leaned back in his chair, fingers linking with Kira's as she ate one handed.

"Has anyone been to see him yet?" Kira asked.

"Not yet I don't think."

Stiles pulled his cell out and began typing a message to Cora. "We'll probably head there today, I know Cora is dying to visit. Plus, we have to find out who did this."

"I'm sure we'll know soon enough." Scott drank some water from his bottle, tapping the plastic thoughtfully.

Lydia turned another page and wrote down more notes and mentally reminding herself to find a better book on the subject. _Resources, resources_. "He may not even know who it was."

"Could be but Cora said since he was already aware of being tracked down and people were after her its likely one of the Hunters found him." Stiles played with a piece of vegetable on his plate.

"Shouldn't we be out there looking for _them_ then?" Kira asked.

"Aiden said there were a ton of dead bodies at Derek's place and the person who ran was a woman and she wasn't human, so it's unlikely. We don't know who we're looking for." Lydia closed her book and put the end of her pen in her mouth, thinking. "Also if this person wasn't a werewolf or human…"

"We could be dealing with a new threat." Scott frowned at the idea of his friends being in danger all over again. They all fell into an uncomfortable silence as they recalled the most recent death.

"I'm sure it'll be okay, you're worrying to much." Kira reached out to try and sooth Scott but he pulled away and unlinked their fingers.

"I'm gonna go, class will start soon. Sorry…" He stood up and grabbed his bag, before rushing out of the cafeteria. Kira looked as though he had just kicked her.

Lydia and Stiles shared an awkward look, before he said, "I'll uhhh… I'm going to follow the Alpha. See you both later." He got up and followed Scott, bumping into a couple of students on the way out.

Sighing deeply Kira stared down into her plate morosely and Lydia suddenly felt the need to be anywhere but here, '_crap_'. Grabbing her things into a pile and then shoving them inside her bag she made to stand when the other girl caught her with the very thing she had wanted to avoid.

"What should I do? I don't understand why he keeps pushing me away like that."

"Sorry?" Lydia smiled her best fake smile that she had at hand that very moment "pushing you away? Kira sweetheart you're not making any sense."

"Don't tell me you didn't see him just run out the cafeteria like I was contagious." Kira poked an item of leftover food and pouted. "He's been like this for weeks now, I haven't a clue how to fix it."

Lydia gave up her attempts to leave the topic and said, "he's a guy, they do things like this."

"Like what?" Kira asked.

"Liiike pretending everything is fine, and when you ask what's wrong they act all macho. Men don't like to share their problems with girlfriends." Lydia pulled at a strand of curled hair and rearranged it to perfectly sit on her shoulder. "You just have to let him work it out."

"But Scott isn't like that! He wasn't… He didn't used to be." She looked like she might cry and Lydia started to panic at the prospect of having to console her.

"Well there is something… have you slept with him yet?"

"What? No! Is that a problem? Do you think he's upset because I haven't?" Her eyes darted around and then back, looking considerably more worried.

Lydia laughed at that, there was no way Scott would pressure her into something like sex, the notion was hilarious but Kira's face sobered her slightly and she took pity on her. "Listen men like to work out their frustration through sex and it makes them happy" she shrugged her shoulders "if he's upset just sleep with him."

"I couldn't do that." She was suddenly wide eyed and pale, her voice barely a whisper.

"It'll be fine. Scott's the best choice for a first timer."

"H- how did you know?" Kira's face bloomed into a beacon of red that could have directed airplanes to land in the fog.

"Sweetie it's kind of obvious." Lydia stood up and pulled her bag onto her shoulder, looking down at the girl who was now trying to melt into her own chair. "Look you asked for my advice and I gave it, its up to you what happens next. There are only two outcomes in this situation and you just have to be brave enough to get what you want." The school bell rang loudly through the building and Lydia was thankful for an exit "whatever you decide Kira, good luck." With that she waltzed out to head back into class with her usual flair.

* * *

Hospitals. They were a logical creation in the grand scheme of humanity, a place to go and heal, and a place where people use their talents to save lives and get paid doing it. They used to call those kinds of people witches or druids in the old days before it became a profession, humans didn't know actual mythology because if they did they would know a druid had a much deeper purpose. Peter's thoughts were running away with him though, that's what happens when you try and put off the inevitable. Hospitals…ugh. He would avoid it with his last breath if he were inclined to do so, the problem was that people tend to go in there that you know and care about and so you had to also return. He had practically lived there and now it was a looming mocking presence in the back of his mind, the smells and sounds causing unpleasant memories to resurface.

Standing outside and looking at the big letters Beacon Hills Hospital, Peter hunched his shoulders and clenched his hands into fists before trudging forwards purposefully. The hospital inside was rather packed now that it was visiting hours and plenty of families and friends had come to see their loved ones, a few had bought children and were trying to keep them entertained with candy or iPad's whilst they sat and talked or waited around. Peter walked up to the counter and the receptionist held a hand up for him to wait, she was digging through some folders; he rolled his eyes and stood patiently.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She finally asked, warm brown eyes flashing over his features with a business like assessment.

"I'm here to see my nephew Derek Hale." Peter said as matter of fact as possible, twitching his fingers with an air of inner impatience.

"Derek Hale…" The receptionist dived back into her files once more, digging around "aha! Here he is, came in the other night. Yes that's right, he's down the hall, you'll come across two intersections before you reach his door, 34c." She pointed as if he was that dumb he couldn't walk a straight line "you can't miss it."

"Thank you." Shaking his head to himself he walked down the hallway and counted the doors. You had to question just how many people actually got lost walking down a straight corridor before the staff automatically points you down a direct route. Peter chuckled to himself and stopped just before 34c and listened, he had picked up on a familiar sound in the air. Using the werewolf hearing Peter zoned into the room just beyond him and realized it was Chris Argent talking with Derek.

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Positive." Derek replied, he sounded weak but resolute. "It was her."

Chris sighed heavily and Peter heard him walk from one side of the room to the other in an agitated manner. "I dunno Derek this all seems kind of incredible to believe. You could have been hallucinating." "Chris she shot me four times, before that I was perfectly healthy, trust me when I say that it was her."

"I just… we buried her."

Peter inhaled at that; he couldn't mean whom he thought- no that was impossible. Allison was dead they all saw her, then… **who**? He wasn't going to get answers by standing behind a wall, they'd obviously already bypassed the subject matter, but could he be sure Derek would tell him? That would be a gamble all of its own.

"You and I both know people don't always stay buried," Derek implied heavily.

'_Ah yes, well then it's time to make my entrance with that introduction_.' Peter turned the corner and knocked on the door and was pleased to see that his timing wasn't wasted. Chris looked rather uncomfortable all of a sudden but he didn't take long to stand up straight. Peter noted that the hunter was a lot thinner and worn than he last saw, the death of his daughter a ghost written on his features.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked. "I was hoping to visit with my nephew for a while."

"I was just leaving." Chris shouldered past Peter but Derek called out to him, and he turned half way.

"Don't forget what I said." Chris nodded dismissively and left the room completely, Derek was now being cryptic, which didn't sit well at all.

"May I ask what that little exchange was about, or am I being too ambitious?" Peter walked around to the end of Derek's bed and lent on the handles at the end, studying him carefully. He was physically weak and the bags under his eyes indicted the need to rest but there was no sign that he wouldn't be back on form soon enough.

"What you really want to know is who I saw, I know you were listening in." So much for beating around the bush, Derek clearly had no time for games even though he had only been conscious a few hours at best.

"Was I?" Peter couldn't help but feel amused at that, Derek would never change. "Go on then, share with your uncle." When Derek paused and didn't continue Peter sighed at the usual level of unwillingness his nephew displayed. It wasn't the first and nor would it be the last time that he didn't want to share information unless prompted. "Derek you may as well tell me I'll find out sooner or later, depending on you." He continued to stare for a few moments longer before giving it up.

"Alright but you have to promise you won't …" he paused "just, stay calm."

Peter laughed, "I'm always calm, haven't you noticed?"

"You won't be when I tell you what I'm about to." That certainly intrigued him, now his attention was at a complete one hundred percent. The feelings rolling off Derek and into the small hospital room unnerved him, but he clamped down on it and evened his heart out.

The younger werewolf took in a deep breath and held it before he spoke, voice strained and energy waning "the person at the loft, the one who shot me…"

Peter wanted to roll his eyes at Derek's need for dramatic flair, there was no reason to drag it out so slowly and painfully they already knew what the topic was, but he let it continue so as not to interrupt the flow.

"It was Kate Argent."

The air stilled with a coldness that seeped into the veins and filled your heart with trepidation for what was to come next. Peter's eyes snapped forward and locked with Derek's for, what he didn't know. The heart was steady and the voice even; he was speaking the truth. "Kate." This wasn't a question or doubtful query it was a statement of confirmation, Peter turned his head to the side but his eyes never left Derek's own glare. "She's dead. I made sure of it." He snarled.

"Well somebody forgot to send her the memo, because she's walking around and apparently turning into… whatever it was she turned into." Derek's skin was turning pale right in front of his eyes. He rubbed his forehead wearily, "I need to rest."

Peter was barely even listening to him anymore; his mind elsewhere and lost in memories passed decades ago. "Fine. Good." He turned to leave, mind already churning.

"Peter." Derek warned, apparently still with enough energy to berate his family.

"I know what you're going to say. You can't ask me not to." He growled low as if to warn him off with words and sound alone, he didn't want to take the high road, not when it came to _her_.

"Maybe not, and I can't order it either. I'm not the Alpha anymore, Scott is. But…"

He turned back to look at his nephew his gaze as open as they ever would be around his uncle, the one who he still didn't trust completely. "I'm not naïve enough to presume you're concerned for my well being so what's my actions on the matter effect you?"

Derek pressed his fingers into his eyes against the bridge of his nose, fighting an oncoming headache. "You'll drag us all into this just like always."

"Have you not looked at your own body, what she did to you and to our family!?" He dragged in a ragged breath and reluctantly fought back his anger that shockingly wasn't aimed right then at the person he was attacking. "I'd think you more understanding of the predicament Derek especially now you have to worry what might happen to Cora if Kate gets her way."

"Cora's here?" Peter always knew which buttons to press.

"That's right and she'll be in just as much danger as the rest of us. If you have an iota of regard for anyone's safety outside of your own wellbeing then I suggest you get off that high horse you ride and realize that we're at war. We have always been at war!"

Derek said nothing, he'd shut down and in turn he shut Peter down with it. '_Fine let him behave that way, soon enough he'll see exactly what I mean_.' Peter turned from him and left the room without another word. The walk back to his car was almost a blur for him and he couldn't recall driving out of the Hospital parking lot and on to the roads but when he stopped it was somewhere that he had not visited in a long time. The old Hale house. Peter didn't leave the car immediately, his hands clutching the steering wheel as if he would sink into the ground if he let go of it. The house stood on as it always had done even after the fire, old and broken without any purpose but to haunt its previous inhabitants with the memories of what happened and what had been lost.

Eventually realizing that he would either have to go inside or drive away Peter reached for the door handle and opened it slowly, climbing out with stiff legs that seemed to have locked up on him. He slammed the door shut but continued to stand still breathing in all of the familiar scents of home and the woods surrounding it. The walk up to the door was slow, Peter looked around as his mind flooded with memory, a time when all he had to worry about was his parents finding out that he'd snuck off to practice his hunting skills. Children born into Pack with the ability to shift often didn't inherit their abilities until they hit puberty but there was never any segregation between shifters and the family members who couldn't, yet the kids would dream of the day they'd get their abilities. Peter had been eager to become a werewolf like his parents and it had consumed his very thoughts, his lust for power even then worming its way into his veins. He'd never wanted to be normal, never wanted a life where power wasn't an option, and if he hadn't shifted he'd have demanded the bite.

Anyone who didn't receive the gift were included in other ways if they decided against the other alternative, they would go on to become very important members who could delegate for the Alpha. Sometimes when there was politics between Packs sending those who're human was a show of good faith, sending a wolf said you didn't trust the other Pack to hold up their end. These delegations would run between the human members and they would speak directly with the Alpha on what was negotiated or offered. Only when things got messy or a decision had been made would the Alpha's meet up to put the final seal. An Alpha was a busy wolf and they only had time for so many things, Alpha's only met up together if the situation was complex or dire. Unfortunately these shows of good faith were never cut and dry and when the Hale Pack was stripped of its power and left defenseless another Pack had swooped in to take advantage by snagging Cora as a bargaining chip for communications with Laura. The only way Peter had known this is by the Alpha abilities and memories he'd taken from her that day.

Peter made it to the porch now and walked through the doorway into the house. It was sill a complete mess, ash and rotting wood broken doors and windows, shaking his head sadly. This was what he had hunted to avenge, this was why he did what he had, the screams filled his head turning from a memory of laughing children to cries of terror and the smell of burning flesh. It made him gag and retch. How after all of these years was it that walking through this house left his gut raw and his eyes still stinging with the memory of fire and smoke. He lifted a piece of wood and the rest of the structure fell apart between his fingers unable to sustain any kind of stability.

How on earth had Kate Argent walked away from his retribution? How had she survived having her throat ripped out by his very own claws? Peter needed these answers and he supposed that was why he had come here, hoping for some clue.

Like a smack in the face a scent passed him by and he whirled to find her standing against the wall as casual and unimpressed as she ever was. Kate Argent smirked at him with those flawless lips and he wanted to rip them asunder. "You could have knocked. It's more polite that way, rather than entering someone's home unannounced."

"You still call this a home? Pitiful Peter, although it never did belong to you now did it?" She tilted her head thoughtfully "however much I know you like to think yourself in charge."

"There is more to being in charge than running the show, you ought to know that." He said snidely, implying toward her own mind games.

"Yes well the more important question for me right now lies in your impeccable timing the other night, I'm curious about how you knew to show up and save him, who's feeding you information?" Kate tapped a finger against her arm watching him for any movement or sign that could tip her off to anything, she knew he was good at this game and she didn't seem intent to miss a single beat.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He taunted as he imagined ripping her throat out to keep himself steady, otherwise he would have leapt for her.

Kate barked out a laugh and nodded her head "I do like a good banter, but unfortunately that's not why I'm here." The anger between them was palpable indeed, one for the murder of his family, the other for the life change she had endured. "After all revenge doesn't come from trading quips." Kate pushed herself off the wall and sashayed forwards, her hips swaying as if she owned the entire house just by being IN it.

"If you mean revenge on me, I'm afraid there's not much else you can take from me darling." Peter sneered, trying to reign in his blind hatred and focus on being in the moment.

She laughed openly at that "did you not see what I did to your precious Derek?" Kate pounced and pushed Peter up against the wall making it groan in protest behind him.

Peter wasn't going to lash out at her, or give any sign of upset or anger because she would only enjoy it.

"You think I care about that? Take him out of the picture if you want, there are more important things. Like killing you."

"Didn't do much of a job of that the last time." She said "oh and you may be good at keeping that little black heart of yours steady but I felt your fear when you and those two boys came charging in like heroes… I know you're lying." Kate lifted her eyebrows, sickeningly mocking smile still in place.

"Why don't you just kill me now then? I guarantee that if you don't I'll make sure to fix my mistake." He threatened leaning forwards slowly.

Taking the lead Kate leaned in close enough that their faces almost touch, as she whispered, "Because this is just the beginning. I don't want you dead yet, I want you to have everything stripped until there's nothing else left to take and when I've finished tearing your mind and body apart…" The statement was left open.

"Too late!" He growled low in his throat eyes snapping cold blue, lips pulling back in open snarl- that had happened already with the fire.

Kate hissed and shifted at his growl taking it as a challenge and Peter watched for the first time as her skin turned a purplish blue color, marbled over her creamy skin and darkening it like beautiful bruises. She reached up and held his cheeks between her clawed fingers, and the hiss bubbled into a humorless chuckle that left a bitter taste in his mouth, Kate turned his head to the side and licked a trail up his cheek which caused Peter to let out a howl of anger, but when he turned to face her she had already backed off, crouched low on all fours and smiling sinisterly. "Tell Derek I said hi, won't you?" And with that she jumped out of a broken window and into the woods leaving him there with nothing but his seething rage.

* * *

**Kate is surprisingly fun to write! R&R x**


	13. Welcome Home

Add water to the hob to boil in pan while you mix sauce and herbs, once water boils add the pasta shells for ten to twelve minutes while stirring occasionally until cooked, add pasta shells to sauce and herbs with a healthy amount of meat that was precooked beforehand and then serve at your leisure. Cora had this cooking thing down no problem! She filled the bowl with her sauce and herb mixture and let it simmer for a minute before giving it a taste test. 'Hmmm, needs salt.' She took the salt off the spice rack and tipped it in slowly, stopped… gave it another taste and then shook her head and tipped more salt in. 'That should do it.' Once the pasta was finished cooking Cora added that in and stirred it thoroughly along with the sausage pieces, humming to herself happily. She had delegated herself the house cook while staying with the Stilinski's as a sort of thank you for putting her up, plus it gave her plenty of practice in the kitchen.

"What're you doing?" a familiar voice called out, having just entered the kitchen.

"Stiles! Come test this for me will you? I'm making food for Derek." She said proudly holding out a wooden spoon, with just a dash of her food.

"He has food, Hospital food!" Stiles shook his head in disbelief "besides they won't let you take that in, they have rules."

Cora snorted loudly at him; "Oh please their food is awful there is no way I'm leaving my brother to that torture."

"It's not that bad, I've tasted their food…" This was a lie it was disgusting, but he wasn't going to say that to her.

Cora turned to look at him and lifted an eyebrow "Okay one, I know you're lying even without werewolf hearing, and two, you can't talk me out of this so drop it."

"No. I mean it Cora I'm putting my foot down on this one, you can't take food into the hospital!" Stiles gave her the serious face. She turned around fully and slammed the wooden spoon on the side, but didn't say a word. "You can't break me, I'm not going to break on this one Cora. You are not taking food with us…"

* * *

Stiles sighed as Cora sat beside him in the passenger's seat her tub of pasta set neatly in her lap. "They're not going to let you in with that, you know." His words sounded more petulant than forceful, no matter what she wasn't budging.

"That's why I bought this." She held up a bag smirking in that familiar way "they won't search me."

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this." He said.

"Just drive Stilinski, I want to see my brother." Cora smiled to herself, secretly pleased. After what had happened the other day she'd been increasingly quiet until they got the news that Derek was awake and healing well, he would probably discharge himself soon enough to keep the Doctors from getting too suspicious, in any case Stiles didn't have the heart to upset her again so soon. 'Let her enjoy this' he thought, starting up the Jeep's engine.

The drive there was rather smooth considering the time of day that they left, late afternoon traffic could be hell sometimes but even with a few stops and starts there were no accidents to hold them up and the jams were very minimal. Once they arrived it was a job to try and find a parking spot and took them a good twenty minutes circling around. Visiting hours tended to yield more people, but they were determined to see Derek sitting up and looking just as sour as he would any other day. Soon as they found a spot to park the car, Cora put the pot in her large shoulder bag and jumped out of the Jeep, waiting for Stiles to walk around and join her in the walk to the entrance.

"You might want to hang back when we go in, he's not going to be impressed when he sees me." Cora said.

"As if I'd leave you to your doom." Stiles laughed when she gave him a look right out of the Hale handbook. "Relax Cora, I'm sure once he's finished admonishing you he's going to be happy you're here."

"I know." She smiled, straightening up. "Because I have food."

Stiles rolled his eyes dramatically, "Yeah sure that's why."

They walked into the building; Stiles holding the door open for Cora to go through first and following closely after. They walked over to reception and waited to be told which door and then followed the hallway down, passing plenty of people coming in and out. When they had almost reached the right room a familiar face walked out and turned to look at them, clearly unsurprised at their presence.

"Ah Mr. Stilinski I should have known you'd come soon enough, you always do. And this is?" Agent McCall asked, gesturing to Cora.

"Uhh, this is Derek's sister, we're just popping in to see how he is."

"Hello" She said wearily not liking the smell of negativity passing between the two males.

"Of course you are. Wouldn't have anything to do with him being shot and refusing to offer any useful information we could use now, would it?" Scott's father certainly hated the prospect of mystery and people knowing more than they were saying.

"Not a chance Sir, no clue. We just want to say hi." Stiles gave his trademark-confused expression.

"Well don't let me keep you then." He stepped to the side and swept an arm up as if to let them pass. Cora frowned as they walked past.

"Who was that?" She whispered into Stiles' ear.

"Scott's dad, long story I'll tell you later."

They rounded the corner and into room 34c to find Derek sitting up and watching their entrance with a knowing and unsurprised expression. He tilted his head in their direction and the two of them walked slowly around the bed and sat down in the big soft armchair, Stiles on the seat and Cora perched delicately against the armrest. Derek watched them carefully choosing his next words with tact and what was obviously a very practiced and even speech.

"I wondered when my wayward sister would show her face," he held a hand up when she tried to speak. "I don't need to hear your reasons Cora you're just as bad as Laura was, doing your own thing without telling anyone else."

"That's not fair I just wanted to help." She argued, wincing at the mention of Laura Hale- who had never been very good at letting anyone else talk her out of things either.

"You were helping by doing what I asked, I told you not to come back" He sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Well if I had told you I was here then my whole remaining hidden would have been pointless."

"The entire thing is pointless anyway. They weren't after you like I thought, they were after someone else." Derek looked like he had aged a good ten more years with all the stress and worrying. Cora was confused by the information and sat ramrod straight at the news.

"What do you mean?"

He looked her evenly in the eyes, "I mean they wanted someone else." Derek then looked to Stiles with obvious disapproval. "Why are you here?"

"I'm the designated driver." Stiles replied cheekily.

Derek shook his head and Cora interrupted "you can't just share that and not explain. You had me stay away from Beacon Hills for a reason."

He snorted at her, "Lot of good that did now that you're here. Where are you staying?"

"Stop changing the subject Derek!" She growled low, eyes flashing in annoyance.

He sighed, "Its Kate Argent, they wanted her. She's back from the dead and not human and she is who they've been after this whole time."

"So she's the one who shot you." Stiles could read between the lines, and Derek nodded to confirm. "That makes sense Kate was always rather homicidal even as a human. What is she now? A killer whale?"

Derek's lips twitched but he didn't want to give any sign he found the other man funny enough to express amusement. "I haven't a clue, definitely wasn't werewolf."

"Okay well now that we know I'm safe there's no reason to be mad at me anymore!"

"Yes there is you ignored my wishes and if I had been right you would be in danger." The two of them rolled their eyes at each other, but Derek gave a half smile. "When do I get my hug?"

Cora grinned and stood up, walking over to wrap her arms tightly around his broad shoulders. "I'm glad you're okay." He pulled her into his arms despite the stab of pain and enjoyed the feel of care and love emanating from the only sibling he had left, breathing in her warm familiar scent.

"Me too."

Pulling away from her brother with a lighter heart and a weight off her shoulders for now, Cora smiled genuinely and said "oh yeah I bought you something." Derek raised his eyebrows in surprise as she turned and walked back towards Stiles, opened her bag and pulled out the tub of food. "I made this today so it's fresh! I knew you'd rather eat real food, not whatever they have in this place."

"Oh um thanks." He held out his hands and took the tub, leaning in to give it a tentative sniff. "Smells…good. I suppose. When did you learn to cook?"

Cora put her hands on her hips and puffed her chest out "I've been practicing." Derek glanced over at Stiles who seemed to have a rather smug expression on his face which worried the male werewolf more than he cared to admit, knowing Stiles this could only be the prelude to something big. He pulled the tub lid and inspected the contents curiously, holding it up close so he could get a good look and smell. A fork was thrust into his face when he pulled back and an expectant Cora smiled hopefully, her eyes shining. "Go on." He reached for the fork and placed some pasta and sausage on it, and then he popped it in his mouth to chew. The flavor was…pleasant, interesting…not boring. Definitely a lot of kick in there, sausage not over cooked that was good oh and plenty of salt just how their mother used to make it.

"I like it!"

Stiles gagged. Cora turned to glare at him then returned her attention to Derek with a smug smile. "Great! You keep eating, I need to use the bathroom, excuse me." She flounced out of the room happily, obviously proud of herself. The two boys left behind stared at one another awkwardly for a moment before Derek continued with his food and Stiles picked up a magazine and flipped through it, tapping his foot on the floor.

After a few minutes the silence got too much for Stiles, who was never any good at keeping quiet anyway. "Not too salty there for you Derek?"

"Nope." Not the best conversationalist was Mr. Hale.

"That's great, think Werewolves get Hypertension?" Derek glared sourly "probably not."

"She's staying with you isn't she?" He said between mouthfuls.

Stiles puffed his cheeks out "I uuuh" he wasn't expecting to be grilled quite so soon, what do you say in this kind of situation?

"If you hurt her…" Derek began his natural protective side coming out, wanting to shield his little sister from this spazz of a human.

"Hey woah hang on a second," he said waving his hands around a bit, "we're not together!"

"Stiles I swear to god shut up. If you hurt her I'll tear your throat out, do you understand? She could have gone to anyone, in fact I'm about eighty-percent sure she came back for you." Derek did his best stoic glare in the hopes to get his point across. "I'm not dumb and neither are you."

"I wouldn't ever…" What else could he say? The guy scared him and honestly sometimes so did Cora, but he would never ever hurt her on purpose.

"Good. Because she may be 17 but she's still my baby sister." Derek put down the empty tub on the counter and sighed, it wasn't every day you got to give this kind of speech. He had to do it just right with enough gravity and seriousness while maintaining some sense of honesty. "Cora's been through a lot, we all have. She trusts you, I can see that… and I do trust you to do what's right, not that I like you." Stiles' eyes widened at that and he glared more just for effect. "Don't make me kill you Stilinski."

Before he could even respond to such a thing Cora walked back into the room and noticed the empty tub, she picked it up and stowed it away. "Great I'll bring you something new tomorrow."

"No need I'll be discharging myself." He said dismissively.

"Oh no you don't, not yet! You're not even slightly healed enough." Cora did her best mother impression but it just came off looking confused. "It's best you stay here anyway."

"Why? I'm fine, just a few holes in the chest no need to make such a fuss." Anyone who didn't know him would have thought he was joking, but Derek was entirely serious about this.

"Beeecause she's still out there, that's why. If you're healing here it's less likely Kate will come after you, better to wait until you're at least fighting fit."

"I'm with Cora on this one and I'm sure Scott would agree too." Stiles winced at the death looks he was getting. "Speaking of Scott, have you told him yet?"

"No. Mrs. McCall came in and said he'd be over tonight but he hasn't shown up yet." Derek looked out the window thoughtfully. "It's still early."

Stiles wilted a little in understanding and tried to offer some semblance of support. "I'm sure he'll show up soon enough, maybe he has homework to finish."

"Speaking of Schools if you're going to be sticking around you'll enroll in Beacon Hills High like everyone else." Derek interrupted before Cora could argue against it "don't bother, I'm not getting in trouble with the authorities because my little sister didn't get an education under my care."

"Derek, don't be so dramatic!" Cora rolled her eyes at him.

"You're living with a Sheriff and you think I'm being dramatic about this?" He huffed out what sounded like a laugh but Stiles wasn't even sure, since Derek didn't ever laugh.

"If it'll shut you up about me being back here I'll do it." She said, and then added, "Well we should be heading off, but I'll come again tomorrow with food. At least wait until then see how you're feeling before you make any decisions about leaving here." Cora leant in and kissed his cheek. "Love you bro."

"Sure." He smiled again; she knew he returned her affections.

As they left Derek to rest and get better Stiles noticed on the walk back to the Jeep that Cora was a lot happier even than when they had left. It hadn't been a long visit but she was confident that her brother would be better and out of hospital soon enough. It was a constant worry for her that someone would be killed or severely injured, death had followed Cora around her whole life and yeah maybe that was the price you paid for being what they were, werewolves, but she was never going to accept that life couldn't get better. Maybe it would be easier to stay away from Beacon Hills, she'd not lived here for 6 years previously and she certainly didn't have to stick around. Only… well she had family here who didn't seem intent on leaving. Then there was Stiles, bendy cute annoyingly smart and hyperactive Stiles. She glanced at him and knew that unless the people she cared for moved away, she wouldn't be going anywhere again soon.

They climbed into the Jeep and started their way back home, both of them content to just let the comfortable silence sit for a while, the radio playing some new popular song and watching the world pass by. By the time they made it home it was completely dark and clouds obscured the moon but the air was warm and the light glow from street lamps made it easy to see. They walked up the pathway towards the Stilinski home when Cora stopped, turning to Stiles from the step before entering, her figure just slightly higher than his.

"Thank you, for taking me and letting me stay." She said.

"Hey its no big, you helped me too remember? If it weren't for you Cora I dunno where my head would be right now." He scratched the back of his neck trying for a smile, but he meant it wholly. If she hadn't shown up that day he would probably still be inside his room brooding.

"Well, you saved my life I owed you…" She blushed a little, feeling uncomfortable with all the sentimentality.

"We could keep doing this all night, lets just say we're thankful and leave it there." He laughed and Cora smirked. "It's good to have you around, I think Dad likes it too."

"Good." She leaned down closer to his face, "Now that we know that I'm safe you can finally take me on a real date."

That left him completely thrown and he gaped at her like a fish for a second before finally settling on "did you just ask me out on a date?" Cora turned her back to him, hair flicking behind her "I didn't ask." And she walked into the house, leaving Stiles to follow.

* * *

**Hahaha! Cora knows what she wants, and she usually gets it. I want to thank those of you who have reviewed, your support is everything :)**

R&R 


	14. Inner Turmoil

Isaac slammed the locker shut and sat on one of the benches, bending down to tie his shoelace as he listened to the people talk around him. He wanted to engage just like he used to but things had been a lot more difficult after Allison's death. He found himself just not interested in anything or anyone, peoples drama were infinitely more annoying than they ever had been before and sometimes he felt such anger burn inside him. It was getting harder to contain the wolf, and that scared him too. Chris had spoken with Isaac about it more than once, suggesting he seek help from Derek maybe or Scott, but he just didn't want to burden them all with his own failures.

Isaac looked up as Stiles and Scott sat down across from him, obviously having a rather engaging conversation by the expressions. He tuned in just incase they tried to include him in the topic.

"So where you going to take her? Cora's not exactly your average girl." Scott said, tugging on his boots.

"Tell me about it I don't have a clue, I'm just glad to have a date!" He grinned triumphantly and puffing his chest out with pride, it was his first after all and with a beautiful girl, he couldn't believe his luck.

"Hang on a second Stilinski, I thought I heard you saying you're going on a date with Cora Hale…" Danny walked over from the other side of the room, half dressed in his Lacrosse outfit. "As in the new girl who just enrolled?"

"Yeah what about it?" He asked dismissively, barely caring to reply.

"Dude she is way out of your league." He laughed, "she's only been here five minutes and she corrected the Spanish teachers grammar!"

"Tell that to her man, she's the one who wanted to go out with me!" He smirked and stood up only to stumble a little, which caused Scott and Danny to laugh even louder.

"Who'd want to go out with you?" They all turned around to see one of the newest players stroll over, the look on his face that of someone who had just smelt something vile. "Maybe she took pity on you, Stilinski, I mean you're pretty pathetic to look at."

"Shut up Jerry, what's it to you?" Scott stood up and positioned himself in front of Stiles but his friend just tugged on his arm.

"Leave it Scott he's not worth it." There were very few instances Stiles was adverse to a good comeuppance, but he didn't want his best friend to get in trouble on his behalf.

Jerry made to step forwards in retaliation of Stiles' words but Isaac got up and joined Scott as the pack mentality set in and called for his show of support. The two of them stood there as a wall, Danny watched from the sidelines but didn't want to intervene unless he was needed as a peacemaker being that he didn't enjoy confrontation of any kind. That's why he was the best goalkeeper around, defense not offence.

"You boys gettin' all fired up for the field? Good lads!" Coach came up behind Jerry and clapped him on the shoulder. "Time for you to show your stuff newbie, my team is the best in the state! I hope you bought your A-game!" He dragged Jerry off in another direction and the boy gave one last withering look over his shoulder before accepting his fate to Coach Finstock. Jerry had qualified just this semester along with other new members replacing those who had graduated and gone on to college.

"Well wasn't that a load of not-fun?" Stiles said "and seriously guys I can take care of myself."

Scott gave him a look "maybe but we're a team remember?"

"I don't want to seem like a wimp though." Mumbling to himself Stiles turned around to finish getting ready while Isaac, Scott and even Danny gave each other wry grins.

They all finished putting on the Lacrosse uniform and walked out onto the school sports field, Coach lead everyone into a line and began his usual speech when introducing the new players. After that he ordered them to practice taking shots for a while to start off as with every session, keep them coordinated and motivated all at the same time. Isaac and Scott didn't have any problems at all being the only werewolves left on the team and Stiles had moved up in ranks, although he was still rather nervous and riled up from earlier. He missed his first shot but scored the second time around, which was better than when he had started playing. Once everyone was comfortable with this they moved on to playing strategies and breaking in the newbies.

"Alright I want Brett and Jerry to work defense on this, don't complain!" He shouted at the chorus of groans "you'll all get your turn ladies, now line up, first one to get taken down has to buy the entire team pizza." Coach waved them all into the middle field, Jerry and Brett nodded to one another and pulled down their helmet guards, readying the sticks and planting their feet solidly in the grass.

"Greenberg you're up first, screw this up and you're running laps for the rest of the period."

Scott stretched out his neck watching as the rest of the class began their offense practice against Jerry and Brett, Stiles bounced from one foot to the next and Isaac drifted between paying attention and drifting off from the field and somewhere else. He watched as Greenberg completed his first lap, looking frustrated and tired already, Isaac wondered if they all weren't just running laps in this town in a futile bid to make a difference.

"Lahey you're up! Pay attention."

"Yes Coach." He needed to stop spacing out; Scott was already giving him the eye. As he readied himself for his shot he noticed Jerry smirking his heartbeat increased just slightly in anticipation. Isaac bent and scooped up the ball, he pulled his body into a prepared stance and then launched forward for a run headlong into the barrier of two boys. He pushed his head down for better ramming power but just as he was going to decide whether to plough through or leap over them he heard a voice; "You can do it Isaac!" It was like he'd been thrust back months at one of their games, he was doing his best to score a goal for the team and Allison was in the stands, she shouted his name and cheered him on and he could almost smell her perfume. By the time his head was back in the present Isaac found that he'd been pushed onto the ground. He stared up at two leering faces snickering at him.

"Man that was a sad performance Lahey, why're you on this team again?" Jerry laughed and Brett joined in with him.

"Dude… embarrassing!" Brett snickered cruelly, enjoying the torment.

"Good thing your girlfriends dead or she'd have kicked it with shame knowing just what a loser she is dating." Jerry continued, going way too far with it and saying one of the worst things.

With that Isaac saw blood red, his view as a human left him and he saw through the eyes of a predator and they were his prey. He snarled and leapt for them shoving Jett on his back and pulling his arm back to strike at his face to destroy the protective helmet. Before he could even strike him though Scott grabbed his arm and tore him away from the other students, shouting his name. His Alpha's voice brought him back from the abyss and grounded him but Isaac was too angry and unstable to even pretend to shake it off and act like nothing was wrong and he desperately didn't want his friends to see him falling apart. Standing up and pulling his arm free from Scott and he took off back to the locker rooms, not even glancing over his shoulder when his name was called.

* * *

Malia pressed her head further into her school locker as she fished around for her books and tried to ignore the two girls on the other side about ten lockers down, whispering to one another about her. It wasn't the first time and it certainly wouldn't be the last time either as people had a lot to say on the topic of Malia Tate. She was weird for one with very few facial expressions that humans would recognize. She knew to smile when pleased and frown when angry but her smile never allowed for a full grin, showing your teeth in the wild was a big no no! As in it would get your throat ripped out in seconds and seen as aggressive. Whenever someone asked her a question she tried to look engaging and answer it but they never seemed to understand. Then there was the fact that she had been found years later after the car incident, which people loved to talk about, and they had so many theories too. From her being adopted to Malia's mom drunk driving. No one knew the real story except for her and a few select people.

Ah but we mustn't forget the fact that once she was found and returned home she had been institutionalized. And yes so she had shared her time with another student from Beacon Hills, and people talked about Stiles too every now and again but for some reason her story was much more interesting to them. Malia was the interesting student, the edgy girl who seemed aloof and cool and completely together even though they knew she wasn't because she had been in a mental hospital.

"Maybe she killed them all herself, slit their throats and caused the accident, doesn't even remember?"

'_Not far off_…' Didn't they have anything better to do?

"I heard her dad slipped poison into their drinks before they left which slowly killed them but Malia didn't drink hers."

"Wow really!?"

Malia laughed loudly and quickly tried to mask it as a cough so as not to draw too much attention, but it came out rather strangled and odd.

"Oh god she's so weird, come on lets go before she tries to murder us too." With that they scurried off like mice, probably to look for more rumors to spread around the school as if they were cheese crumbs.

'_Oh please if I wanted you dead you'd have no chance_.' She honestly didn't feel like making the effort to kill every person who talked behind her back though, the desire had left about five days ago. Now she just wanted to get away from the confinement of Beacon Hills High and go for a run, be free and normal. It really didn't help the rumors that when she had started going to the school a bunch of girls had decided to back her into a corner and ask questions and taunt her. Malia had reacted the only way she knew how, she growled and bared her teeth. They turned tail and ran, leading to the theory of killing her family.

Slamming her own locker shut after deciding not to go to her next lesson after all, Malia set off down the hall in the direction of an exit of convenience. Somewhere a window was left open or a door, it didn't matter. The school bell rang loudly through the building as Malia slipped through a second story window, onto a side roof and shimmied down a pipe then ran around the exterior until she came across a clear path to the woodland surrounding the premises. Once she made it out of sight and into the thick bushes and trees she breathed a deep sigh of relief. This wasn't the first or last time she had or would escape and she had promised her father it wouldn't happen again but who was she kidding? No sane person wanted to be cooped up somewhere like that; she had been happier and less dangerous out in the woods living as a Coyote than she ever would be walking amongst the human species. If only Scott hadn't found her or rescued her at all everything would be different, the only thing holding Malia back from running now was just how much it would hurt her dad to lose the only family he had left.

She turned her walk into a steady lope picking up the pace and the desire to feel air rush through her hair and against naked skin, but it didn't sate the deeper need for paws and four legs, for the ruffled fur and ability to smell and see so much more. Sure abilities followed the transition from animal to human but none of the other shifters, werewolves as they called themselves, knew just HOW much everything grew when you completely changed forms. After Scott had howled to her with his Alpha call Malia hadn't been able to change again and it scared her, the knowledge maybe she never would turn into a full Coyote after that.

A familiar scent passed under her nose from the left carried on the small breeze and she halted mid jog to hunker down and stay low while she got her bearings. First she needed to identify the scent and Malia lifted her nose high and tried to latch onto it, but it seemed that the smell had drifted over with the wind from some other direction, a shift in wind direction perhaps. It had come from her left and so she calculated mentally how far it could have travelled based on its strength and which way she was likely to head for, choosing northwest and silently taking off. Malia watched where her feet were placed as she trekked through the underbrush trying to avoid any twigs that may snap and used the balls of her feet to minimize any noise. All the while she continued to stop, and test the air for the scent she had latched onto until there was a hint of it further up in the direction she had already been heading. Coming into the higher ground where there were more rocks and trails leading further up Malia saw a lone figure sitting on a favorite sitting spot from when she had been out here living off wild animals and berries. She decided to head in a circle and come up on him, her tricky nature getting the best of her in this situation for she had never really been able to ignore a chance to surprise someone.

"This is my territory." Malia growled making sure to put a lot of accusation in her words.

Isaac turned to find the werecoyote standing with her hands on her hips and looking …he didn't know what that expression was. "Huh?"

"You're on my rock, I sit here." She claimed bluntly eyes boring into him with ferocity, how dare he invade her personal rock like that!

"Oh? Well I'm using it now, so find another rock." He turned away not really interested in talking to the new arrival, his sour mood darkening further at her presence.

"I can't do that, it's my rock. _I_ claimed it."

Isaac sighed and turned back towards her without leaving his seat, his head tilting to the side as if speaking to a small child. "You can't _claim_ a rock."

"Sure I can, I peed on it." She smirked at that and watched his face turn from normal to a pale green.

Isaac leapt off in a hurry and turned around rubbing his bottom "that's gross!"

Malia shrugged, got him off the rock at least. She marched over and plonked down on to it triumphantly. "You can join me if you like, just don't try and take it. I come here to think and you're just a guest, got that?"

"Okay." He really didn't want to argue, or sit back on it for that matter. "I'll just perch over here then." Isaac settled on a smaller rock next to a dying tree that was bending low and sad and he studied his new companion. She didn't seem too upset with him or even happy that he had vacated her spot. She just continued to study him back with a rather even and level gaze. "What is it?"

"You're one of Scott's pack aren't you? I knew I recognized your scent but we haven't met properly." She gave him another once over with her eyes, and sniffing the air slowly.

"Yeah, I'm Isaac." He confirmed not really in the mood to ask for her name, even though he knew who she was, but he wasn't feeling particularly polite after all.

"Why're you out here and not in class?" She asked.

"Why are you?" He countered. They had a small stand off before Isaac gave in, he didn't feel like making a meal out of the interaction and he was already so tired from trying to hide everything from so many people. "I had an altercation with another student."

Malia tilted her head to the side "oh is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all? That's enough to want to get away. I don't exactly fit in." Isaac pressed his lips together in anger at how hard it was to even feel like a normal person, even when he wasn't a werewolf he had been an outcast.

"Neither do I. Guess we're both out here for the same reasons."

"Why what happened?" Isaac leaned forward and rested his chin on his knee, reaching for a stick and playing with the dead leaves that were still on the ground.

She looked away for a moment contemplating the notion of sharing with someone she hardly knew, but something about his blue eyes and blond curls didn't set off any alarms of mistrust. "They all talk about me everywhere I go, they don't know I can hear them or maybe they just don't care." Malia picked at some moss as a way of distraction and something to focus on "and then when I go home my father acts like every word is a potential bomb about to trigger some emotional outburst."

"He just cares…" That sounded placating even to his own ears and he winced, knowing what it was like to be on the receiving end. Ugh, great.

"I know he cares but least you don't have to deal with being responsible for the death of your mother and sister. I can't even share that with him, he doesn't know what I am."

"My family is dead, all of them. I only have Chris now and after losing Allison…" Isaac trailed off, her memory like a gaping wound that continued to seep and spill into his life, festering.

"I- I'd say sorry but, I'm sure you've heard it a thousand times." Malia said.

Isaac shook his head at that, "A thousand and one. I don't even know what they are sorry for anymore."

"Me either." She replied softly, sighing.

Isaac ducked his head down and buried it against his knee as if to hide from the reality of the world. He breathed in and out trying to relax and mull over what they had both said, and when he lifted his head once more he was surprised to find she had crawled her way over to him and seemed to be staring intently. "What?"

"I heard some girls say the other day that ice cream fixes everything, we should get some." She tried for her 'smile' expression to show she was being friendly but it came off rather like she was trying to not pass wind and Isaac laughed for the first time in weeks that didn't follow a feeling of guilt or fakeness.

"Alright." He stood up and held a hand out for her to take and lifted her up off the ground. "But you're buying."

"I don't have any money." She said in surprise, as though someone had just told a child they were driving to the store without any way of actually feasibly doing said task.

"You mean I have to fork out? I hope you're not expecting anything big." He was kidding of course, he'd buy her whatever she wanted, he was in that kind of mood.

"I want the biggest one they have!" She seemed rather excited now and grinning from ear to ear.

"We'll see." He said, as they made their way out of the woods and into the human world once more.

* * *

By the time the sun was beginning to set in the sky Isaac pulled the car into the apartment lot off Commerce Way and parked, tugging the handbrake on. The car itself had belonged to Allison as one of many Argent vehicles handed out to the family, Chris had said it was now his and he hadn't argued. He wanted to keep as much of her around until he was ready to let go and there was no telling when that would be. Opening the door and climbing out Isaac recalled the afternoon spent with Malia and smiled, it had been relaxing and a good distraction, nothing about her reminded him of Allison. Scott, Stiles and even Lydia or Derek were so intricately woven around her and living with her father meant Isaac was in constant reminder of his loss and pain, but Malia was a new friend with no real ties to his old life or anything before now, it felt good to talk to her.

Although to be fair he had no idea what to make of the young Coyote as she was certainly not like anyone he had ever met before. She seemed to just say anything that passed through her mind no matter how random or insignificant and she reacted to some things in ways you didn't expect. As the elevator signaled the arrival to his floor Isaac pulled himself out of his thoughts and walked toward the apartment and let himself in with his key "I'm home!"

"Isaac? I'm in the study."

Isaac walked over to the first doorway on the left and entered to find boxes all over the floor and Chris packing away familiar items, he was holding a charred bear and looking at it, grief written all over his face.

"What're you doing?" Isaac asked staring at the scene in disbelief.

"I was…" Chris turned "I was packing away her things but then I found her old bear."

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were going to wait…" Isaac felt angry seeing all of the boxes as if she could just be packed away into something so small and forgotten. As if Allison's life and presence could just be stored away unseen, like her body…

"We can't keep these things forever." Chris sounded so tired and drained, as though he'd had this argument with himself a hundred times or more.

"It hasn't even been a month!" Isaac couldn't believe that this was even a topic, how could he just go ahead like this without talking to him?

"I know. Please don't shout at me Isaac, this is hard enough." Chris' eyes darkened and he looked away. "I'm sorry I should have warned you. I just thought…" He shook his head. "I didn't think."

Isaac walked over to one of the boxes and pulled out Allison's hairbrush, there were still strands in the bristles and he could smell her scent. "I'm not ready."

Chris walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it but saying nothing. He looked at all of the boxes once more and then at the bear in his hands, before staring at his now adopted son and werewolf. "Take whatever you need, the rest I'll put in storage for a while. These things can't stay but we can make room for whatever you want to keep." He offered a half smile in the hopes that it would make Isaac feel better, and it worked.

"Anything?"

"Anything you like." Chris' eyes glanced back down to his hand "except for this." He held the bear up proudly "this one is mine."

Isaac walked around the room taking a look at everything, it didn't look like Chris had any real system to his packing but on closer inspection he saw that some things were marked for sentimental value and others to go to a charity store. Chris was right everything she owned was impractical to keep cluttering up their home but it didn't look like he was tossing things away just replacing them, or rehoming them. Isaac reached into one of the storage boxes and pulled out a photoset of the two of them and a frame with the whole pack. They were out at a bowling alley and they'd asked the owner to take a photo, Allison, Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Lydia all of them looking happy for once. He held them close along with the saved hairbrush and then caught a glimpse of silver; it was her perfume bottle. Isaac grabbed it and then turned to Chris "I'll take these."

Chris didn't question his choices but he did take note and some part of him felt sad at what he had picked out of all the items available, the ones that would keep her closest and living in his memory as an image or scent. "Okay."

As Isaac walked out of the study and headed for his new room Chris called out to him once more "hey kid what do you want for dinner?"

"Anything I don't mind." He didn't really feel hungry after all the ice cream he had consumed earlier or the emotional trauma today had been, but he didn't want to tell Chris that so he just hoped it wasn't tuna casserole again. That man loved his tuna. Isaac shut the door and placed his new possessions on the bed, they were small and few but the most precious things he now owned. He picked up the picture frame and placed it on the desk in the center, then put her hairbrush next to it along with the bottle of perfume, which he spayed in the air for effect. Once he was done with that Isaac got a small bit of tac and stuck it onto the side of the mirror, they'd both seemed so happy then she was laughing and he had finally felt like he had found something to cling on to.

Task finished Isaac perched on the edge of the bed and sighed, he didn't travel with much and so this was his first decorating attempt since he left his home after his dad died. Breathing in the perfumes lingering smell he imagined Allison was really there just down the corridor waiting for him to knock on her door and bother her, it made his heart hurt. Falling back into the pillows Isaac closed his eyes and imagined her there holding him and talking about her day and he listened as if it were the most interesting thing he had heard another person tell him and teasing her about little things, making her laugh, holding her hand, kissing her… Isaac fell asleep like that, in his own private fantasy where no one else could enter.

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I was sad writing it as I felt they're both in a really awkward position in trying to figure life out. R&R and next chapter, more Pydia! Lots and lots of it. **


	15. Heart to Heart

_He trailed the back of his hand down the side of her face tenderly pressing his chest against her back and running his right hand up her arm with the briefest touch. Her head tilted to the right as he nibbled on her earlobe, his left hand trailing its way down her chest to brush over an erect nipple, sending shivers down her spine and into her toes, while his mouth assaulted her neck with sloppy kisses. "Ah!" His teeth brushed her skin and hand arm came up to claw at the back of his neck, making him chuckle arousing her further. "Patience my dear it won't be long." Lydia had no clue what he was referring but that didn't matter at all, not here where it was safe. _

_As she sighed he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could and Lydia tangled her fingers in his short hair to pulling in for a deep searing kiss that caused her whole body to ache with need and the air to leave her lungs, no longer being enough to sustain her. It felt as though sucking in oxygen was harder than ever as her entire body burned from the inside. He pulled her down with him slowly and laid her next to him on what she assumed was a bed, Lydia had no way of knowing and his face was undefined, but she ran a hand loving down the side of his face anyway. She wished to figure out who this mystery man was, but his hands trailing along her back and sides dispelled any urgency for now. "Don't keep me waiting too long or I'll scream." She teased. _

"_Screaming is exactly what I want from you, so long as it's for me." _

_He lifted her leg and pushed himself into her so slowly that she felt all of him, and as he rocked with such purpose and control, Lydia felt herself come undone._

Lydia awoke unsatisfied and burning, skin sensitive and drenched in sweat as her heart thudded loudly and painfully against her chest, and her core ached and throbbed. Slipping a hand below to her wet folds Lydia rubbed at the bundle of nerves and hissed at the pleasure, her toes curling into the blankets beneath her as she came with a shuddering sigh. All the build up from the dream had left her body all too ready for release and she lay there panting for air as she came down from her orgasm. It felt as though she were tingling all over, and once she could move again with wobbly muscles she stretched out only to brush against something rough. "Huh?" Lydia turned her head and sat up to find that her book was left open where she had fallen asleep reading it. "Oh…" The night before came crashing back to her as she skimmed the page on schizophrenia. Delusions and hallucinations, disorganized speech and behavior problems all sounded far too familiar to her, in fact they reminded her of Meredith…

This was why she was in the Mental Hospital for Psychiatric disorders and it's also something that scared Lydia, far as she knew it could be her in there, screaming and seeing without any way to communicate to others or even her friends.

She shuddered now and the buzz that had seeped into her bones from climax was replaced with a cold sweat. Flinging her legs over the edge of her bed Lydia walked into her bathroom and turned the shower on, making sure that it was set to hot so that she could scrub away all the turmoil and stress from the last few days. As she stepped into the shower and felt the water beat against her skin and breathed in the steam Lydia's body relaxed into the physical therapy of cleanliness and when she was done, fully pink and fresh, she felt much better to tackle the day's hurdles.

She pulled her hair from its bun already clean from the night before and set about brushing and curling it, using hairspray to keep it in place. Then Lydia got to work on her makeup and outfit choosing something bold for confidence. '_Stand tall as you can to show the world it's at your feet_.' She decided on her wave texture bodycon dress, which was a dark red color. Throwing on a long necklace and leather jacket over the top and sexy strapped heels Lydia felt like she was on top of the world by the time she walked out of the door to school.

* * *

"So where are you taking me Saturday?" Cora questioned Stiles as everyone settled down in the cafeteria for lunch. Lydia had grabbed the soup and bread roll but everyone else was more interested in Macaroni and Burger meat, yuck.

"Well that would be telling wouldn't it?" Stiles smirked.

"It better not be that new place you keep going on about." Cora leveled him with a stare that could melt ice caps, the heat searing like a laser beam.

"What new place?" Kira asked, her little head perking up from her plate like a meerkat.

Stiles huffed as he shoved a forkful of food into his mouth and swallowed "she means the new restaurant down town that just opened up, it's a Werewolf theme."

"Don't you see enough of those in real life?" Scott asked with disbelief, a small laugh hitching his voice.

"Well no this is different, c'mon how fun would it be to have a REAL werewolf walk in and they have no clue?" He replied waving his fork to emphasize his point.

"I swear you're not taking me to that place Stilinski I will hunt you down." Cora glared even deeper than before.

"Hunt who?" A disembodied voice joined the conversation and they all turned to see Danny sit down on the other side of Cora, looking around the table for any confirmation of topic.

"No one! Why're you here?" Stiles' voice held accusations, he couldn't believe it, and Danny had never once sat with them before. Well there was that one time when Jackson was around but that was ages ago and only because of circumstances, clearly.

"He's with me." Cora stated.

"What!?"

Danny glared at Stiles from the other side "Cora's helping me with my Spanish. She said I should come sit with her at lunch to make plans."

"This is the first I've heard." He complained but Cora turned to him and he quickly shut his mouth.

"It happened earlier today I didn't think we needed a meeting about it."

Stiles grumbled and looked over at Scott who smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Now that Danny was there the conversation of werewolves lessened, but Lydia latched onto another part of the topic.

"Speaking of making plans Cora, we will have to go through your wardrobe tomorrow before your date." She said as if this was something to be expected, although being her first date, and not having friends, the female werewolf was more than surprised at the idea.

"We… will?" She asked tentatively hoping to have heard wrong.

"You don't expect to go out wearing something like that do you?" Lydia pointed her spoon at Cora's flannel button down shirt and white underneath T.

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes." Cora said.

"Sure sweetie, if you're a construction worker. Don't worry I'm sure we'll find something." Lydia didn't think her words were anything to feel insulted over, she was only being helpful after all, not everyone carried a fashion gene and she understood this.

Cora twitched anyway "I didn't bring much you won't find anything."

"We'll see." Lydia smiled sweetly and Cora's stomach clenched in dread.

"Hey maybe we can make a day of it beforehand?" Kira spoke up, she wanted desperately to bond more with Scott's friends, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"Hang on I didn't sign up for some girly clothing session!" This was getting steadily out of hand.

Lydia raised an eyebrow at this new development but she wouldn't ever say no to working her magic and spending time on fashion and makeup. "Well then it's settled, Kira can meet us at Stiles' and we'll work out what to do from there."

Just as Cora was going to make up some pathetic excuse Isaac sat down with a tray and joined the group, turning the focus to him. "Hey."

"Isaac where'd you go yesterday buddy we were worried." Scott latched on quickly finally able to make sure his pack member was feeling okay.

"Yeah sorry about that I didn't mean to… you know. It's fine I'm over it." Isaac gave a lopsided smile. He started to dig into his food as the table all gave one another looks, before a brown haired Coyote snuck up behind him.

"That seat is claimed."

Isaac went pale and stood up quickly moving to another chair as Malia sat down in the now vacant spot, smirking in some private joke that only she seemed to understand.

"What?" She asked at the look on Isaac's face.

"Malia don't do that to me." Isaac said, "just…" he shook his head, remembering the whole 'peeing' comment had caused him to panic. He was still not completely over that.

"Sorry it was just too easy." Malia sat back enjoying her victory and whatever little game she seemed to be playing, "what're we all talking about?"

Kira jumped first to fill Malia in "Cora is going on her first date with Stiles Saturday and we're going…" Stiles waved behind Malia's back shaking his head but it was too late "to help her get ready?"

"Cool." Malia looked behind her but Stiles had stopped and pretended to continue eating.

"Wanna come?" Kira suggested meekly, and hopefully, in her mind the more the merrier.

Lydia sharply turned her head now to glare at Kira. She looked thoroughly confused that everyone was trying to communicate with her via looks and gestures.

"Sure." Malia looked around the table some more, shrugged and then dug into her food, everyone else just kind of not sure what to do with the news. Lydia sighed in resignation, it's not like she didn't want a giant girly hangout but getting to know Peter's estranged daughter hadn't been high on her list of things to do with her weekend. As they all finished up their meal the group began to get smaller as Cora and Danny left, along with Kira, Scott and Stiles, Isaac following after them with a quick "_see you later_" to Malia that did not go unnoticed by Lydia, and as she herself got ready to leave the table Malia coughed.

"You don't seem thrilled to have me tag along on your little group gathering so I can pull out now. I wasn't expecting an invite and I don't really care." She wasn't being fully truthful, part of her had a small wish to at least try and blend, especially with the Pack. They were like her, understood her plight, and Isaac's friends. It made sense to want to at least try.

Lydia smiled "I don't know if you've noticed but Kira is rather sensitive, she'll be heartbroken if you don't come. So I expect you to be there and not be late, got it?"

"Got it."

Lydia grabbed her tray and cleared it away before she walked out of the cafeteria and into the halls, striding down them to her locker in order to grab the books she needed for her Social Studies class. On the way she passed by Scott who had been stopped to talk with Ethan and Aiden, the latter of which noticed her and waved. She waved back but kept on walking, more interested in getting to a lesson than stopping to find out what they were talking about. Now that Lydia was taking self-defense along with her homework and extra credit there wasn't enough time to hang about, but she liked it that way, keeping busy was better than being bored and there was nothing Lydia despised but to become complacent and bored.

* * *

"Ow!" Lydia fell onto the mat and glared at Peter, who wasn't even remotely fazed by it.

"What did I say about balance?"

"You are ten times stronger than I am, how can I keep my balance like that?" She asked indignantly.

"By listening to me, when I tell you to follow through and not fight against your body" He countered shaking his head as the banshee climbed back to her feet and took a stance that was flawless… but easy to break. "Your center of balance is everything in a fight for your life, if you haven't got it then you'll be taken down with no problem. All these fancy moves you're reading about won't even matter when someone comes at you with no real skill and throws off your center. You need to adapt or else you're going to be killed." Peter walked forwards and pushed Lydia back onto the floor, "where are those skills when I can just do this?"

She blew some strands of hair away from her face and huffed loudly "are you saying my form is wrong?"

"No. Your form is perfect." He said and she furrowed her brow at him. "If you and I were sparring in a ring, with rules and a referee you would get points for flawless stances but out in the real world that's useless, an attacker won't wait and he won't be watching your moves. He's going to come at you with everything he has swinging wildly with no thought to looking good or earning points."

Lydia pushed herself back up onto her feet once more and ran her fingers through her hair trying to coax it back into the ponytail. She was frustrated that all of her research was wrong according to Peter and it didn't help that her mind was elsewhere on the possibility of going insane and being locked away in an asylum. Peter walked around behind her and she tried to loosen her body a bit and release the tension in her back and neck.

"Think of your body as an extension of the gravity and earth all around you, that you're rooted to the earth and your center of balance relies on that root to keep you from falling or being pushed over." He reached out and placed his hands on her bare shoulders, which caused her to jump slightly from the contact, his warm fingers sending a slight shiver that she desperately wanted to ignore. "When you turn you want your shoulders and hips to remain relatively parallel to one another, as so." He turned her slowly and Lydia tried to mentally map her body as he guided her through some of the motions. As his hand slipped down to Lydia's side and applied a small amount of pressure to her waist he leaned in and for a moment he felt tempted to- what? Peter couldn't even fathom his own sudden desire for something far less innocent, he was a man of practicality and acknowledging an attractive woman or a feeling of possessiveness was far easier than what his mind had been imagining. He had no qualms to sate a need or give in to temptation but not with the sentimentality of this.

Lydia had never shown an ounce of interest in him physically or otherwise, he would be loath to make that first move, to give her any of the power, and luckily the way she pulled from him snapped him back to reality.

"I'm sorry I'm just not in the right place for this today."

"An attacker isn't going to wait for another day Lydia." He said, though he could see and smell her inner turmoil. "You've been off since you arrived, usually you pick my directions up without any issues and you haven't tried to cut me down with your usual flare, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, just having an off day. It's none of your business." She snapped at him, not wanting to show any weakness in front of someone she was about ninety percent sure she hated, was the number going down? Lydia shook her head. "I don't need your help so stop trying to be my friend."

Peter frowned. "I'm no one's friend Lydia if you hadn't noticed, and I think it is my business if you're going to learn from me. It's affecting your training." He crossed his arms over his broad chest, and an idea formed in his perfectly sharp mind. "Get back into your day clothes, we're leaving."

"Why?" She lifted her eyes to study his blue ones, to see what he was thinking but she couldn't read him.

"Just do it, don't argue." He smirked "aren't you curious enough to find out?"

"I hate you." She lamented sulkily but it only served to fuel his smug demeanor.

Once Lydia had her dress back on and her hair down and Peter also returned to his own V-shirt and jeans, she picked her bag up with her training outfit and followed him out of the loft, now cleared of mats and things returned how they had been. The place was a lot lonelier without Derek's natural presence from living there; hopefully he would be home soon.

They made their way down in the elevator and out to the parking lot where his Ford was waiting for them, Lydia realizing she would have to leave her own car behind once more stopped. "I'll follow behind."

"Sure you can keep up? I drive pretty fast and I know all the back roads." He supplied.

"What, you can't drive a little slower for once in your life?" She teased, a small tug of her lips as she fought off a smile.

"Heh when you put it like that, you make it sound like a challenge Miss Martin."

"Shall we see then? I have no intention of breaking the law." She turned around and walked towards her vehicle and got into the drivers seat, watching him do the same and shaking his head at her. Peter pulled out of his spot and sped towards the exit at a leisurely pace, pausing to wait for her to pull up behind him and then drove out into the roads of Beacon Hills. It was pretty heavy traffic and Lydia cursed, realizing that it was now rush hour and most people were making their way home from work to be with their families or whatever they did on a Thursday evening. She could literally feel Peter tense up and calculate an escape route through the traffic and as they came up to a crossroads he went right and then left, and she tried to keep up with him.

They completely avoided the I-5 by driving along the road directly next to the woodland park, it wound all the way to the right and they passed under a rock formation made into a short tunnel and out the other side, after about twenty minutes they were on a straight dusty road that led past an old shack and into a main road that wasn't used as much and it ran parallel to the small river that connected to the main river through their own Wildlife Preserve. Soon enough the Ford took a turn left and back on track to Down Town where they ran through easily enough. Having avoided going directly through the shops and traffic lights Lydia saw they were pulling up to a set of Apartments sitting on the outer edge of town and right next to a large open golf course fenced off from people being able to just wander in and out.

Peter parked his car in the area directed for residents and Lydia followed the signs for visitor parking which was just opposite, and as she got out and shut the door, she took a moment to really take in their location. The place was quite impressive to look at and she had no idea that it existed before today and she could see why, because you would have to have money and lots of it, it made her insides squirm with glee. Lydia loved the finer things in life and she got plenty of that on her father's salary so there was never any need that wasn't met, but it was rare to come somewhere so exclusive, a place where the grass was measured in inches and cut to perfection.

Walking over to where she saw Peter park his Ford Lydia couldn't keep the bright spark in her eyes a secret and the werewolf laughed at her the moment she joined him.

"I had a feeling you would like it here." He smirked.

"Where are we?" She questioned, for once her usual snark missing.

"Felix Ray Community Apartment Homes."

"Does anyone else know you live in such a fancy place?" She said accusingly, lifting an eyebrow and placing a hand on her hip.

"You're my first guest, my dear. Shall we?" He swept his hand in a grand gesture and watched her sashay past him, head held high as if she belonged there.

In fact she really did fit in awfully well as no one even batted an eyelash at the woman in heels striding towards the entrance, and Peter slipped to the front in order to open the gate with the resident pin and let her through. As they both walked into the main area her eyes widened, it was like they had left Beacon Hills entirely. The small stone walkway lead over a mini stream running under a flat makeshift wooden bridge, rocks on either sides of them covered in moss and there were ferns and trees of varying sizes. On the right was the start of the Apartments and on her left you could see the golf course stretching on, some chairs sat under a canopy and small Victorian style lamps were placed here and there to give maximum comfort in the dark but they were obviously powered through electricity and not gas.

"You can close your mouth, you'll catch flies." He was enjoying her reaction to this immensely, there was no way he would get the same satisfaction of bringing another person to where he lived.

Lydia snapped her jaw closed and huffed "I just wasn't expecting you to live so…"

"So _what_?" He challenged, waiting for the words- eyes flashing.

"So extravagantly." She finished finally finding the word she was trying for, though pompously or otherwise would have worked just as well. This place was certainly out of her budget range, and she was considered rather comfortable as far as you could in today's economy.

Peter chuckled at her choice of words "I am a creature of comfort. This way, my apartment is further up."

They followed the pathway as it turned in to an archway that had two doors on either side leading into other parts of the complex, one said 'building 1A' and the other was a lot bigger which read "Recreation Center" which indicated a place for the people to go and socialize. Peter guided Lydia through and out the other side where there were more trees and lamps but no little stream; the buildings themselves were made of a sturdy wood, or faux wood that gave off a nice woodland village feel to it without seeming over the top or fake. It was the perfect balance for a harmonious and peaceful living environment, Lydia could only imagine the amount you had to pay for the privilege of this little sanctuary outside of the hustle and bustle of everyday life.

As they made their way Peter pulled out a key but before he made it to the fifth building straight ahead an older man of about seventy walked out of a door to their left and stopped. "Peter! I've been looking for you."

"Oh?" He asked, stopping his momentum and indicating for Lydia to do the same.

"Yes. Brilliant, I've had to postpone our Chess match this week. Awful thing really but there's a Doctor's Appointment I need to attend. Wouldn't go if it wasn't urgent." He smiled and turned to Lydia.

"Of course I understand, damn shame Roger." Lydia felt as if she had walked into the twilight zone over this. Didn't Peter say he had no friends? Wasn't he meant to be this massively evil sassy loner guy?

"And who's your lovely lady? We haven't met." He smiled.

"Ah this is my friend, Lydia Martin. Lydia this is Roger Yates, he's from Godmanchester in England."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Yates." She said, feeling a little awkward being called his 'friend'.

"Oh its just Roger, please. Peter you have never introduced me to your friends before, and what a beautiful friend! I would be truly blessed to have a friend like you Lydia." He bent and kissed her hand and she laughed, amused that this man was indeed flirting with her.

"Yes well." Peter coughed, trying to stop himself from laughing. "Enjoy your daily stroll Roger, we have matters to attend."

"Of course." Roger winked and Lydia blushed, it wasn't every day you met an old man who thought you were sleeping with your arch nemesis, and it was certainly a surprising encounter. "We'll reschedule our match, I won't lose."

Peter gave what could only be described as a genuine smile to the older gentleman, "we'll see. Good bye."

"Bye!" He walked off slowly, taking his time as if he had nowhere important to be.

By the time they finally made it to the entrance of Peter's apartment Lydia couldn't hold the words in any longer. "I didn't think you had friends Peter."

"Who are we referring to, yourself or Roger?"

"Roger of course, we both know I'm not your friend." Lydia said with blunt sincerity.

"Heh yes we certainly know that." Peter scratched his chin before he replied, "He's just someone I met, started playing Chess every Saturday. I would deny him my presence if I felt inclined, but honestly I'm not mean enough to refuse a dying man."

"What! He's dying?" Lydia turned back around but Roger was nowhere to be seen. "He didn't look that sick."

"I'm a werewolf Lydia I can smell death on him, he has a while yet but not as long as you'd like." Peter turned back to the door and unlocked it, stepping in and waiting for Lydia. "Come on."

She turned slowly and looked at Peter before stepping inside. She had never considered the idea that he or any of his kind could detect something so awful, but now that she thought more about it, the idea made sense. Of course they could smell death or sickness. It wasn't far to go before they arrived at their destination; Peter had chosen the ground floor, Apartment 106 building five, easy enough to get to. He opened the last door and they walked inside. Peter turned on the lights and led her down the passage, she noted the first turning on the right led down a smaller hall, but they passed it and continued to the main room which had large windowed sliding doors right at the back and a comfortable leather couch.

"Wait here while I get something to drink." With that Lydia was left to loiter in the living area.

The room was simple and uncluttered; in front of the couch was a small coffee table, which currently had Peter's Macbook Pro sitting comfortably on top. The rug underfoot was soft cream, which matched the paper cream walls that had a beautiful purple boarder going around the top, and framed pictures of famous Artwork from Charles Burton to a gorgeous mermaid piece by Lord Frederick Leighton. At the back to the right side there was a large bookcase, the wood seemed like an old cedar carved out with a lot of care and detail, the top ends had been finished off with a oval swirl to them. Lydia walked over to take a closer look, curiosity getting the better of her now, books were her thing and she wanted to find out just what kind of books Peter Hale collected. She ran a hand slowly over the spines, reading them to herself; Lydia pulled a particularly old book from the shelf, its worn cover calling out to her. It was Felix Lanzberg's Expiation written and published in 1892, the book was even translated, the German text faded on the old pages. It seemed that good old Peter was quite the connoisseur of interesting reads, which honestly shouldn't have surprised her, but it did. She pushed it back in and thumbed through a few more, finding a wide variety from anthropological worship to a much newer collection that had been released more recently. Lydia pulled out The Secret Museum and smiled, she had wanted to read this.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Lydia turned sharply to find him standing there with two mugs and a rather bemused expression on his face, Peter bend and placed the mugs on to the coffee table, then walked over to where she was standing.

"I was just looking." She responded, sounding braver than she actually felt now, being alone with him in his own home? What would Allison say if she knew? Nothing good she would wager.

Peter sensed her shift in comfort, heart speeding up as he stalked forwards in a predatory fashion; he rather enjoyed putting her on edge. He wanted to play with it a little; hopefully once she realized he wasn't going to slit her throat she would relax. "Why did little red follow the big bad wolf into his den, I wonder."

"Maybe she knew that if he tried anything, she could use the heel of her shoe to open one of the vital arteries, and leave him to bleed out on the floor." Her challenging eyes snapped a deep color; he loved it when they changed with her mood. Peter reached forward and she pulled back a moment, but he was only going for the book she still had clutched in her hand. He chuckled as he returned it to the shelf.

"I do enjoy our banter Lydia, but I didn't bring you here to read."

"Why did you then? I'm still not sure what we're doing here. Certainly not to drink tea I hope." Lydia glanced at the mug as if he might have poisoned it or stuck some nasty wolf substance inside.

"No, I bought you here to talk." Her eyes snapped back to his once more and she looked for any sign he was being untruthful, however there was nothing but a steady and open gaze. Peter backed up and walked around to the other side of the coffee table, sitting down on the couch and patting the seat next to him. "I promise not to harm you."

Lydia hesitated for a moment and then moved to the seat, lowering herself down with as much grace as she had, which was quite a lot. Once she was comfortably seated, Peter reached for his coffee and blew on the top before taking a small sip, watching her the entire time. She reached for her own and sniffed it, almost expecting there to be some strange smell that indicated poison or tampering. Instead what greeted her nose was the scent of lemon.

"Lemon tea?" She was completely caught of guard, how had he known that she would prefer that?

"I remember you choosing the lemon water back at the hospital." Peter said as if this observation was normal.

"I see…" Lydia sipped it. Normally she didn't enjoy tea or coffee, especially coffee. On occasion she would have an herbal infused tea, mostly she drank water or juices, and every now and again Hot Chocolate. "It's nice, thank you."

The two of them sat in silence for a little while before Peter decided to break it, choosing his moment carefully for maximum comfort on her part. It was no good grilling her with questions while her shoulders were so tense, so he waited for the tea to take effect and soon as her muscles began to loosen up, he spoke. "I'm fully aware of your reluctance to confide in me considering our history, however you have asked for my help in training you. I cannot train someone who isn't one hundred percent in the moment and worrying about other things. If you can't work through this alone, well then I am willing to offer myself, if you're not interested I suggest we postpone all further sessions."

Lydia turned "Postpone?" Well that wasn't a good sign; she needed this. Not just for herself or her friends but because it _was_ something to focus on, out of everything else going on in her life.

"Indeed." Peter looked as unimpressed as he could, he didn't want to cancel his own plans of course but Lydia was the only person who knew where he could find Malia.

"Look I know I got frustrated earlier and I appreciate you taking the time to get me out of my head a bit…"

"But."

Lydia sighed, "I just don't trust you enough to share any worries I have. You attacked me and tried to kill my friends, no matter what happens between us that will never change." At least she was being completely honest with him about her boundaries, she didn't think calling off their deal was very fair.

Peter mulled over her words for a little while as he breathed in the smell of his Latte, then he chose his words even more carefully than before. "Lydia- the things I did are not actions I can change, nor do I want to change them. You're stronger and more capable than ever before although I know this fact doesn't liken you to me. You came to me for help, more than once; I'm offering you my time and more importantly my open honesty. It's up to you what you do with that knowledge, any question or worry will be met with my truest answer."

She honestly didn't know how to reply to such a heartfelt statement, she wanted to make a sarcastic comment or witty comeback. She wanted to put the mug on the table, stand up and walk out without another word, so what happened next was more of a surprise to her than it probably was to him. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" He prompted her to elaborate.

"Why did you attack me?" Her voice was firm and even though she felt nothing but inside, whatever came next would determine whether she continued to sit here on his sofa.

"Believe it or not, it wasn't about _you_." He paused and she watched him with her green eyes, but she didn't ask for clarification and he decided to continue without it. "My plan was clear enough, I had singled out Allison as the key to Scott joining my pack. If I bit her she would become one of us and he would have no choice but to consent, only when you walked onto the field in that glorious silver dress so similar yet different, when I knew you would work just as well as her, if not better… I could smell that Stiles boy all over you and then I realized just what you were, all the pieces fell into place from our previous encounters. It was a wonderful surprise that you ended up being the key to my resurrection in the end."

She didn't know how to reply at all. Lydia wanted to choose her next words very carefully; taking a deep breath she said, "you just wanted to kill Kate, didn't you, so why did you have to kill so many people?"

"All of the people I killed were involved in the fire, the very one that killed my family and left me comatose for years. I admit I was a little unstable, lost control, that fire left me mentally and physically damaged." Even the memory left an acid flavor of anger in his mouth.

"How are you not on a killing spree now then?" She truly didn't understand how the calm and well manners man over the past few months had been the same person plotting to convert Scott and kill so many people.

Peter chuckled darkly at her question. "The only reasoning I can come up with from my own ventures into an explanation is that when you bought me back from the dead my mind was no longer scarred the same way, my body and my brain had healed from its wounds. It isn't exactly science I'm afraid."

"So let me get this straight, you killed for the sake of revenge and you attacked me because it was convenient and because you wanted to turn me into a puppet?"

He cringed inwardly at her accusations, it seemed her interpretation of his words hadn't been the desired one, but he would try to keep explaining. "Lydia I have never intended you to be a puppet, I had my own goals and nothing more, what I needed from you was what you could offer at the time, I don't think I can do any more than I have in order to fix what happened. Honestly? I don't want to fix it."

Lydia stared at him intently, pressing her lips into a firm line. "Why not?"

"Because look at what you have become!" He said, "Personally I think you would have made a stunning werewolf, but a Banshee…Lydia do you honestly know how rare you are? Like finding jadeite." Trailing off as a near whisper, he almost sounded worshipful, his eyes intense and focused.

"I don't care." She looked away from him then, staring down at her nails uncomfortably. "I don't want to be a Banshee."

"Why not?" That truly was a shock; she had grown so much into something so bright, why would she not want this power?

"Haven't you seen what I can do?" Lydia felt herself loosing control of her fears as they surfaced, she tried to grip on to them but it was inevitable that she eventually explode. Her head lifted once more to meet his gaze, "I could go mad! Have you met Meredith? Because I have, and let me tell you she isn't a picture of sanity! Ever heard of Schizophrenia? She's in a mental hospital with a diagnosis of that very thing, it could be me in there!"

"It isn't you." He started to try and comfort her but she just kept on going, talking herself into the worst case scenario as most humans seemed to do.

"It _could_ be, it could be me inside that hospital, and she told me…" Lydia stopped before she let any more of her fears out.

"What?" Probed hopefully, he didn't want her to stop sharing with him; it was best for him she didn't pull back now they had started.

"She…" it was hard to get the words out because once they were there it would be impossible to ever take them back, but Lydia was brave and she had already come this far. "She said that it would happen to me if I wasn't careful, and I don't know what I'm doing with this. I can't help but feel like you've cursed me Peter."

Those words surprised him, he honestly thought she enjoyed her gift and helping those she loved, she was so strong and inspirational maybe he had forgotten to look past the strength to her more vulnerable side. "I assumed you were happy with the situation. An oversight on my part, obviously."

"_Obviously_" Lydia knew that was as close as Peter would ever get to saying 'sorry'. It wasn't much but he had admitted to the possibility of being wrong, and that was something at least.

He grunted. "Although I had thought you rather liked being able to help your little friends." Peter downed his coffee and stared into the bottom of his mug as though it held all of the answers in the universe. He had never intended to have this conversation turn in such a direction, he had only wanted to clear the air and get her back on track so they could finish her training and he could find his daughter. Nevertheless it was what it was, so he did what he knew best to do, and that was offer information. "There have been instances of Banshee's going mad with their gifts and you're not wrong about that, however it all depends on the way you deal with it. I've seen the other end of madness and it is consuming, there is no end to the tunnel it just goes deeper and deeper. Still here I am sitting before you under entirely new circumstances, you're resourceful, you've done your research. I'm convinced that if anyone can wrest control of their abilities and not descend into the pit I've unfortunately buried myself in…it's you."

Lydia couldn't fathom what she was hearing from him at all, how could he have so much faith in her? She felt like she was looking at someone different from her attacker, that she understood him on an entirely new level. "You really think that I can do this?"

"You've never doubted yourself before now and look how far you have come. You say that seeing Meredith scared you and maybe it should have, but it should also empower you Lydia. Because far as I see, all it does is show that you are stronger than she is, enough not to let this ability control you that way." He paused a moment but he had more to say "I know what I did had the potential to drive you just as insane. Did she say anything about how you could avoid it?"

"Yes. She mentioned that I needed to stop and hear what was being shown, that fighting against it would harm more than help." Lydia finished her drink off now that it was much cooler, then set the mug onto the table. "You're right I should have gone crazy a lot sooner if that were the case, especially with the way you messed around in my head." She held up a hand before he could say anything else "I don't need another apology Peter… you're right, you have been trying to help me and I've been really angry at you. For good reason I might add, but both of us not letting go of anger or guilt won't change or fix the situation. I'm not saying I forgive you or that we'll _ever_ be friends but I'm willing to ease up on my resentment if you'll stop trying to make it up to me."

"You want me to _stop_ trying to make it up to you?" He didn't understand that request. "I thought you'd rather my balls on a vice or some equally torturous method of revenge."

"I'm not you, and acting like I need some kind of vindictive closure is just keeping the wound open. Honestly the fact is I don't need reminding of it every time you're in the room, and we've spent so much time training lately its just messing with my head." She finished.

"Well that's good news, I can stop helping you now." He grinned happily, sitting back in his chair in a laid back and comfortable manner. "Good, because I was getting bored. You can see yourself out, can't you?"

"What?" Lydia was about to go into a rage right there, and she puffed her chest out ready for battle but she stopped and studied him, his head tilted, eyes alight almost waiting for her verbal abuse. He wanted it, and she laughed. "You had me for a second, asshole."

"I'm glad you picked up on the joke quickly, but I'm a little disappointed you didn't try to smack me. I do enjoy a bout of violence."

"Don't think I wasn't tempted."

"Are you still tempted? We can do the whole scene again and this time, hit me." He sounded excited at the prospect.

"You really _are_ into this aggression thing, aren't you Mr. Balls in a Vice."

"Undoubtedly." Peter gave his most genuine smile and even though they were joking about his enjoyment of pain, Lydia couldn't help but laugh. It was an odd feeling coming here to his home and to have an open discussion that essentially left her heart feeling a little lighter; and if her sworn enemy could become an ally and alleviate her worries with his confidence… well then anything was possible.

"Thanks for the tea but I should head home. We'll pick up training same time tomorrow?" She said, beginning to stand. Peter followed her lead and nodded.

"Tomorrow after school, then you'll have the weekend to get over the trauma." He said.

"Thank goodness." Lydia walked to the door and noticed her steps felt lighter too, how strange that she had been carrying this heaviness around for so long that it felt different to be rid of it. She turned just as she walked out the door, holding it open with her hand. "I'm glad we talked but don't get used to me being nice."

"I wouldn't dream of it, you can continue to insult me tomorrow." Peter said with that same smile, it seemed she wasn't the only one who felt the effects of their talk. "Good night Lydia."

The way he said her name felt suddenly more intimate and her stomach clenched, a moment passed between them as her gaze was locked with his and Lydia chocked out a quick "Good night." with that she left as fast as she could, both confused and more free than ever before.

* * *

**I'm still unhappy with this chapter but it is what it is and there are some great moments. R&R let me know what you all think! Next up are two chapters as intermission before the main Pydia event which includes smut! You've been warned! **


	16. Girls Day Out

**A quick thank you to those who've reviewed! Please enjoy this very girly day out! **

* * *

Lydia arrived at the Stilinski household at 10am on the dot; she sat in her Toyota for a moment to check her hair and makeup and with a nod of Martin approval, got out to walk up the path brushing her skirt out as she went. She knocked on the door loudly, and when it opened she smiled brightly. "Good morning Sheriff, day off?"

"Morning off, what are you doing here so early?" He squinted down at her still half asleep, a mug in one hand.

"I'm here to see Cora, we're going shopping. I hope she isn't still in bed." Lydia frowned at the horrific thought.

"No…please wait." He shut the door and Lydia stood waiting outside, checking her watch and schedule, then pulling her cell out. She had one text message from Kira that said:

_I'm on my way with Malia_

Good, that meant they weren't running too far behind. Kira had mentioned that her mom got her out of bed early even on weekends however she knew nothing of Malia's typical morning routine. She knew nothing of Malia full stop, come to think of it. Lydia didn't have time to ponder such things though as the door cracked open and a grumpy face peeked out at her, looking less than pleased.

"Why're you here so early! My date isn't until _8pm_."

"Insignificant detail, we have lots to do- we need to discuss tactics before going shopping." She said waving a hand dismissively, unconcerned with the other girls annoyance.

"Tactics? Lydia, you make it sound as if we're going to battle." Cora couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was only ten in the morning damnit and she hadn't even had a coffee! Lydia pushed her way past Cora without even asking to be let inside, obviously realizing it was futile to be polite right now.

"That is exactly what is it! Battle of the sexes, honey." Lydia glanced around the house, and spotted a disheveled and confused Stiles, "and we're in enemy territory." She glared at him and he proceeded to look even more lost.

"Huh?" Stiles said.

Lydia swept around to smile at Cora "Come on you can show me your room." She grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs, clearly having no intention of talking with the men who just shook their heads at one another, neither of them knowing what was going on. Cora pulled Lydia into the first room on the left, it was small and not much was inside but a simple double bed, a dresser and cupboard and a window. Big enough to be a comfortable but not overly large by any means which she guessed was the point of guest rooms. "It's…nice." She said.

The brunette rolled her eyes "it's better than sleeping in the dirt, not that you'd know about that." She laughed at Lydia's expression of horror.

"Oh sweetie no, don't even joke about something so awful! I swear you will never sleep in the dirt as long as I am alive." Lydia shook her head "I wouldn't be able to stand the stench long enough." She clapped her hands together and then pulled Cora into the chair, not even giving her time to comment on what she had said, staring at her reflection in the mirror of the desk. "Now then let's decide on what to do with your hair for the date, hmmm." She tilted her head to the side and lifted it up easily to a messy bun and tsked to herself.

"Y'know, you're awfully happy today. Why is that?" She asked giving Lydia the eye through the mirror.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked plaiting her long hair quickly, and Cora pursed her lips in disapproval.

"I'm not having it like that… and I mean you've been kind of sullen as of late. I mean it's to be expected after what happened but you're so much happier all of a sudden it seemed like maybe something triggered it."

Lydia swept her hair to the side and pondered her question before answering it, "I dunno, I guess things just seem a lot better today. I got a lot off my chest the other night."

"Oh?" Cora fingered her hair.

"Yes. Since I lost Allison I haven't really known who to talk to, anyway enough about me- today is all about you and I am not leaving this room until we've decided what to do with that mane you call hair. I mean seriously Cora, hair management? Ever heard of it?" She shook her head and studied Cora's split ends.

"No. I guess I just can't be bothered… I'm thinking of getting it cut off." She said.

"Cutting it? Well I guess we could go that route, I know a good stylist." Lydia smiled "he'll get you half price and make sure you don't come out with a perm."

"I would never get a perm." Cora looked positively sick at the very idea.

"Ha I was just joking, if you did I would personally hose you down myself. Hang on I'll give him a call." Lydia pulled her phone out and dialed the number for her own salon and her stylist's personal extension. "Fiona hi, is Rodriquez free to fit in a friend for a quick cut and dry? It's Lydia Martin." She waited for confirmation and then thanked her and hung up. "Great we have an appointment just after lunch."

"Suuure great." Cora looked oh so pleased at the way this was turning out for her.

"Oh don't be so dower, you would feel a lot better if you were more decisive." Lydia said.

"I'm decisively not interested in fashion, how is that?"

"No need to be rude." She pursed her lips at her. There was a shy knock at the door and Lydia went to get it, throwing it open dramatically to find Kira and Malia on the other side. Kira was wearing a pair of comic print leggings and red sporty hoodie with black converse shoes, her hair tied to the side messily.

"What is that?" Lydia waved her hand at the mess in front of her that was Kira Yukimura. "Ugh never mind, we don't have time to deal with fashion disasters. Come on, we need to go or we'll miss the optimum shopping hour."

Kira pulled her hood over her head in shame, peeking out at Malia who just looked neutral over the whole thing. She shrugged her shoulders as an expression, but honestly Malia had no idea what to say about it. "I like the colors."

"Thank you." Kira felt a little better, but she walked behind the fashion queen with the hopes that she didn't point out any other flaws. All of the girls left the house and piled into Lydia's car since none of them had their own cars right then and Malia didn't even know how to drive one. The drive to the local Mall was uneventful but busy considering it was a weekend, which bought out everyone and their Nan to the shopping district. There wasn't much else to do around such a small town really, so several hundred or more people packed into a shopping mall was how you spent your free time. Eventually Lydia found herself a nice little parking spot, and the girls all piled out and walked into the large building complex.

It was rather impressive for a small town mall but it certainly wasn't up to big city standards and Lydia much preferred visiting in San Francisco to do a real shopping spree. Unfortunately those trips were rare and for today she would have to do with what they had. The building itself was a two story with multiple shops inside and outside, next door was the two tier Macy's that Lydia loved and on the other side of the mall they had a kids section, mostly Toys 'R Us. She checked her wrist-watch and it was already well past eleven-thirty in the morning now so she quickly calculated their allotted time before Cora's hair appointment.

"Okay we have an hour or so, lets grab lunch and then Cora we will visit with the salon before going in and finding the best outfit to make Stiles crazy."

"Um." Malia looked around suddenly feeling overwhelmed with the vast amounts of people. "Is there anywhere less packed?"

"Not really, sweetie it's a weekend." Lydia took a moment to think, "Although O' Malley's Café is probably the best place for food, its small. Olive Garden would be heaving by now."

The four of them made their way through the mall passing shops filled with people shouting and laughing, or waiting outside for their partners, and kids running about with glee, and eventually made it to the escalators which they rode up to the top. O' Malley's Café was a little ways up from there but it didn't take them long, and soon they were seating in the outside sitting area browsing the menu. Malia was thankful they weren't in the small building itself it was bad enough feeling crowded in this large mall.

"What can I get you lovely young ladies?" The waitress asked with a smiled plastered over her face, looking at them expectantly.

"I'll get the Burger." Cora said, "Without the pickles please."

"I'd like some Pizza and salad with fries." Kira flushed "thank you."

Malia continued to look at her menu for a moment and then decided on the Burger also, with pickles.

"I'll take the Salmon Bagel, thank you." Lydia said, passing her menu over to the waitress as she said she would be back with their drinks. Once all of them were settled and sipping their sodas Lydia set out the timetable. "We have plenty of time but I want to make sure we find the best outfit possible, considering how picky Cora is."

"Hey! I have specific tastes is all, and I'm not wearing anything too girly. No pink, or bows, if you give me anything with a bow I will rip it." Cora leaned back in her chair, showing no room for argument.

"Fiiine no bows, noted. How do you feel about heels?"

"I don't mind a bit of heel but nothing I can't run or fight in!" Cora crossed her arms. "I refuse to be killed on account of a sprained ankle."

"No high heels." Lydia eyed the other girl "although you're fairly tall, you could probably get away with an easy 2" heel. Don't worry that's pretty tame, you won't fall or anything."

"Are you excited?" Kira suddenly asked a romantic glint to her eyes. "I mean, when I first went out with Scott my heart was going nuts and I had butterflies in my stomach!" She giggled at the memory.

"I guess…" Cora looked away trying to play it cool, she didn't want anyone knowing how she felt right now. It wasn't every day she went on dates, actually this was probably her first real date ever, '_no need to bring that fact up_.'

"So have you kissed him yet? He's pretty good." Malia said, without even thinking about it.

"You've kissed Stiles!?" Cora said looking completely flawed.

"Yeah? It didn't mean anything, we were both hanging out and it just kind of happened." Malia recalled their make-out session, it had certainly been nice practice and he seemed to be an attentive male.

"Kind of happened…" Cora repeated in shock.

Lydia rolled her eyes at Cora's reaction, as if men were ever untouched completely her first kiss had been in kindergarten, "It's not a totally big deal Cora, I kissed Stiles once, it happens. Not like we're the ones going on a date after all."

"YOU KISSED HIM TOO!?" Cora shouted, the people around them now looking uncomfortable and weary. "Am I the only person who hasn't?" She asked.

"I haven't?" Kira offered hopefully, chewing on her coke straw with as much innocence she could muster.

"Oh you don't count!" Cora said dramatically, huffing impatiently at being interrupted.

"Why not!" Kira was obviously offended at the whole notion that she didn't matter in the least, was she not good enough for Stiles?

"Because you're dating Scott, that's why!" She cried indignantly as though the answer should be obvious.

The two of them continued to argue this point and Malia leaned over to speak with Lydia. "So you kissed him too huh? When?"

"Couple months or so, I don't remember honestly it wasn't like it meant anything. He was freaking out over something and I kissed him, totally works by the way."

"Do you kiss girls who're freaking out?" Malia asked all of a sudden, her face completely straight.

"No…why?" Lydia tilted her head, eyeing the other girl wearily. If there was one thing she knew, it was that she had yet to predict the brunette.

"Because Cora is totally freaking out, someone should probably kiss her." Malia replied.

"Feel free." Lydia said, pointing at Cora who was still ranting at Kira. She didn't expect it to really happen but then Malia was not exactly what you would expect period, and she grabbed Cora by the shoulders, planting a big one on her mouth.

"Ah!" Kira covered her mouth with her hands in shock. "Oh my god."

"Hahahaha!" Lydia couldn't stop laughing; it was perfect and had worked exactly as planned. "I wish the guys were here right now."

"What the hell!" The brunette exclaimed, wiping her mouth vigorously.

"You're welcome!" Malia said smiling. "Now you've kissed me too."

"Ugh that wasn't my point." Cora grumbled into her drink fighting back the flush, Stilinski was not going to live this down for a long while, she would make him pay for every second she felt embarrassed or out of the loop.

"Your food." The waitress seemed to be less than amused at their noise and antics, but none of them paid that any mind, they all thanked her kindly and began eating their lunch, moving the conversation on to more healthy topics.

The rest of the lunch was quite uneventful as they silently agreed to never mention Stiles and kissing ever in Cora's presence, who had already categorized and logged the events in her mind to bring up with him at a later time when she could fully punish him for his …whatever it was. Not that she had been around at the time but that was beside the point and he should understand this fact.

Leaving the Café, Lydia checked the time and said "alright we should head to the salon now, Malia, Kira are you coming or do you want to meet us at Macy's after?"

"My mom asked me to post a parcel for her" Kira patted her bag, "so we'll meet you. Unless Malia would rather…"

"I'm good." She said; Malia didn't really mind where she went but to be honest she was more inclined to stick close to Kira than the other two.

"Okay then, come on Cora or we'll be late." Lydia tugged the female werewolf with her who gave Kira and Malia a last lingering look over her shoulder.

Kira turned to Malia and smiled. "Come on we need to head this way, back down to the first floor." She led Malia through the crowds of people, which made the coyote feel very nervous, they kept being bumped and shoved and it was awfully loud, but eventually they made it through and down the escalators. The post office was only a small walk from there and didn't take much longer, Kira was honestly glad to finally make it in one piece, however her elation dissolved into anxiety as she looked at the amount of people waiting to be seen. This could take a while.

Not long into standing around waiting to be seen Malia began to bounce on her heels, rocking back and forth, looking around and sighing heavily. Kira ignored it for the most part but eventually it was inevitable she need to acknowledge the werecoyote as the taller girl turned to her and said quite loudly "I'm bored."

"Okay…well we just need to get through this line and once I've posted we'll go meet the others it won't be long Malia." She tried to smile but it came out more of a grimace.

"I'm bored _now_." She said whining, "There's nothing to do here at all. Just a bunch of people standing around looking just as bored as I am." An old man coughed to Kira's right, and she gave him an apologetic smile as Malia continued her tirade. "I want to leave, Kira."

"Yes I know but we can't leave yet, look why don't we play a game?" She suggested, hoping it would keep her friend entertained longer than a few minutes.

"A game? What kind of game?" Malia stared at her new friend curiously.

"It's called eye-spy." Kira said optimistically, smiling at the coyote. "You find an object and you give the first letter and the other person has to guess…"

"I know what eye-spy is!" Malia pouted and looks around the room at all the people standing and she could smell their anxiety and frustration, it was disgusting.

Kira leaned in close "do you want to go first?" she asked, trying to keep her tone even so as not to cause more upset.

"Um yeah…" Malia tugged a strand of hair into her fingers and twirled it, shifted a little on her feet and gazed around at the small post office. There wasn't much to see really, a bunch of old people nattering in the corner with their parcels, one woman who held a small envelope as if it were her own life and a couple of punk kids staring at her. She lifted an eyebrow, then looked over at the counter where a woman with red hair was serving a man in his early fifties. Catching sight of an item of interest, Malia smiled and said. "Okay! I spy with my little eye, something beginning with **S**."

* * *

An hour later and Kira, Malia, Cora and Lydia were back in each other's company and making their way to the clothes section. Cora was sporting a very cute haircut that fell around her shoulders in nice curls, the hairstylist had even gone ahead to give it that extra bounce and shine that you could only get at a quality salon for her big date. Her face was flushed with pleasure and embarrassment- she looked great and all but this was more effort than Cora had ever gone through for a simple date.

"Okay Lydia, remember what I said?" She stood with her arms crossed as they milled about the isles, picking out anything that looked good.

"Yeah yeah I know, nothing frilly or flashy and definitely no bows. I'm not stupid." Lydia rolled her eyes and huffed, picking up a pale blue blouse and holding it against Cora's chest before wrinkling her nose up and shaking her head, strawberry hair bouncing around her shoulders. "No not this one."

Cora sighed and poked at a black tank. "What about this?"

"Sure, minimal effort top without a single bit of fashion in it, you may as well just strap on a blank canvas to your chest."

"Anything would be better than walking around trying on things I hate at this point." She muttered glancing at all the outfits she could see within their vicinity.

Kira turned to give a gentle smile of support. "Hey we're doing our best to make sure you feel comfortable so don't worry. Besides, Lydia is a genius at putting an outfit together!"

"Whatever she's wearing is always way too over the top."

"There is no such thing as 'over the top' in fashion, only bad combinations and god-awful choices." Lydia smiled and tugged out a sunset t-shirt with a logo on the front that endorsed California but shook her head. "Well I'm sure I can work my magic on most things, some are just tasteless no matter what you do."

"Oooh what was that it looked pretty!" Malia dived for the returned shirt and pulled it out looking at it with awe. "Wow, what is this color?"

"Huh?" Cora blinked and looked to Lydia who shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked walking up behind the coyote.

"What do they call this? I've not seen it before, it looks like that orange but…different." Malia turned the shirt around in her hands to see the back, which was more pastel-orange but the front's mixture of shades enthralled her and she touched the waxing on it that gave it the extra shine.

"Oh. Uh, that is what they call a sunset they took the colors from the sun setting and put it on clothes. It's tacky." Lydia plucked the shirt out of Malia's hands. "Not used to colors yet, then?"

She shook her head. "No, I mean I know what most are but when I was growing up I was still learning. Several years with limited spectrum and it's like I have to learn them all over again."

"Wow that must be so weird." Kira said.

"Ah!" Lydia marched away from the others and returned with a top that didn't make Cora cringe in horror. It was black but decorated to sparkle with sequins on the front, and cut off arms punk style. "This is what you're going to wear. C'mon try it on, we still have more shopping to do."

"Ugh." She reached out and grabbed the top.

Next they found a nice pair of dark skinny jeans to match which were more a faded blue-grey and a black pair of leather boots with a 2" heel. It was simple, elegant, and very Cora without being too basic. Lydia felt rather proud of herself as they began walking out of the mall with their spoils. She didn't mind even having paid for the items, they would look great and that's all that mattered to her. Kira even offered to lend Cora her leather jacket, which completed the look beautifully. With that sorted the girls piled back into the Toyota and as they were preparing to leave Malia leaned forwards from the back.

"Hey uh, I promised my Pa I wouldn't be out longer than a few hours, think you can swing by and drop me off? Sorry. He uh, he worries…" She looked genuinely sorry to have to leave.

"No that's fine Malia, don't worry about it." Lydia put the car into drive and sped off.

* * *

The girls finally decided that it was prudent to finish prep at Lydia's house so that Stiles didn't see anything. They grabbed Kira's jacket from her home and then made their way over. After getting past her mom and the endless questions; "oh are you staying for dinner? I didn't know you were having friends over." Lydia finally got Cora into a seat and doing her makeup.

"Okay I think we're going to go for enhancement rather than full out beauty products. I have just the lip liner for your lips that will barely even show." Lydia tugged on her makeup bag, one of many; and pulled out an expensive pencil that had been worked down to a small nub.

"I really don't feel this is necessary." Cora said eying it with suspicion. "Stiles won't even notice I have it on."

"Are you nuts? Of course he'll notice." Lydia glared over at Kira as if to demand some backup.

"Oh um, yeah. I'm sure he will."

"Hold still so I can work. Trust me." Lydia worked methodically on her choosing the best shades of makeup and testing different products before wiping them away, she didn't want to use the wrong thing on her skin. She had all her brushes out for display on the desk and every shade of eye shadow, then Kira and Lydia worked on Cora's nails, filing them down to a nice shape and then making them shine with a deep purple.

Once that was finished they talked about mundane things as they waited for the varnish and topcoat to dry. Lydia told them about her lessons and how they were working out which surprised Cora, considering the fact she knew how much the redhead hated her uncle.

"I hope he hasn't been too much of a trouble, I know what Uncle Peter is like. Derek told me exactly what he's been up to and how he treated you, if you wanted lessons you could have come to me or Derek we would have helped." She leaned forward careful not to bump her nails.

"No, I know. I'm not sure myself why I asked, he was just… there. I suppose." Lydia shook her head and glanced down at her lap and clenched her hands, trying to come up with a suitable answer for herself as much as them.

"You said yourself how evil Peter is!" Kira sounded the most worried of them, "and Scott said he would kill anyone for power."

"My Uncle is an asshole and he did kill my sister Laura but Derek said he wasn't really himself when he did that. I don't know if I believe him though." She pressed her lips together in displeasure. "But what I do know is this; he helped save my life and protected me from the Calaveras. So; that's the uncle I want to remember."

"He saved my life too. He put it in danger many times and done many things I hate him for, but it is possible he's trying to fix it."

"Just call if you want a buffer, okay?" Cora didn't want to impose herself or anything and Lydia could clearly look after her own well being. She felt the need to offer though, they were all very aware that without Allison, she didn't have many people to rely on aside from Stiles and Scott. And those buffoons took forever to figure anything out.

"Thanks I'll keep it in mind."

"How're the nails doing?" Kira asked leaning over Cora's hands to inspect them.

Lydia did a tap test "looking good. Another five minutes I'd say. Let's start getting you finished."

Cora looked in the mirror at the final product and she honestly couldn't complain about a single detail. She looked amazing and Lydia had lent her a beautiful silver chain necklace with a Rose on the end of it and a delicate hair pin snapped on the side of her head to hold back some of the hair. It wasn't overdone in the slightest, and she honestly felt pretty. "Wow."

"You look so beautiful Cora, Stiles is going to go nuts when he sees you." Kira just couldn't stop staring at her new friend in awe, her eyes just drinking her in.

"I am a genius." Lydia smiled her confident smile, and crossed her arms over her chest admiring the work she had done. Just as they were making plans for Cora's date and where they thought she would be going, the cell phone rang.

"Stiles? Why're you calling, I hope you're not running late." Cora frowned at him even though he couldn't be there to see her disapproval. "I am not dating a guy who can't show up on time."

"No hey, that's not it. Well… sort of. Listen I need you to come to Derek's, now." He sounded stressed, and if Stiles was at Derek's loft then something had happened.

"What is it?" She lost the edge to her voice, worry etched onto her face.

"I can't tell you over the phone, bring Kira and Lydia. They are going to need to hear this."

"Okay we'll be there soon." She hung up and turned to the other girls, before realizing neither of them had enhanced hearing and hadn't heard a word of the other side. "We have to go to Derek's apparently there's an emergency."

"Typical." Lydia said. "If he thinks he can get out of this he's sorely mistaken, not when I've put all that work into making you look less like a lumber jack."

"Gee Lydia you say the nicest things." Cora deadpanned.

"Whatever, c'mon lets go see what they want so badly that it's eating into your date." She grabbed her purse and car keys and marched out of the room with the two girls following behind. It didn't take long for them to drive down to the town area where Derek was currently living and they made their way up to the top floor, Lydia banging on the iron door aggressively.

Scott opened it for them and Lydia marched in as the other two made their way inside behind her, looking less like a rampaging bull. "What's the big emergency then that can't wait for-" She stopped and took in the people around her.

Chris was standing against a pillar and looking white and tired, his face hadn't received a shave in weeks. Isaac was off to his side but his back was ramrod straight with a determined shine in his eyes, Derek was propped against a dark wooden table, still looking like he was healing but a lot better, and Peter had his feet up as he reclined on the sofa. She swung her gaze back to Scott who was standing next to Stiles, and the twins.

"Okay you have my attention."

"Lydia, Kate Argent is alive." Stiles looked slightly guilty as he said this, and he risked a look at Cora. "We just got word that she's killed Gerard."

The first person her eyes sought were Peter's, the look that passed between them was heavy with the information both knowing what this meant for the other person, but Lydia's anger won out and she was back staring at Scott.

"What… you knew this?" She turned and looked from Scott to everyone else. Kira shrugged her shoulders as if to say she had no idea, but everyone else was looking pretty guilty. "You knew that Allison's aunt was back, alive, and no one thought to clue me in?"

"We wanted to- but" Scott started.

"But what!?" Lydia said loudly. "What stopped you?" Her eyes stung with angry tears, they had lied to her before. She felt defeated and deflated after her outburst and the awkward silence resounded through the loft, no one was looking at her.

"Maybe we should postpone our date, Stiles." Cora spoke softly and Stiles looked ready to reluctantly agree with her, but Lydia turned to them with a mission.

"Oh no you don't. I did not work my ass off for you two to bail, and you both deserve a night out."

Scott nodded his head "you're going, we'll fill you in on the details later."

"But we can't just leave, this is a serious matter and I have to be here to help you." Stiles looked genuinely torn.

"No you don't." Scott smiled at his best friend, and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Go on, have a good time."

They both were pushed out of the door by everyone and practically had no choice in the matter, and they looked guilty to be leaving during an issue but they were all adamant that Stiles and Cora go out and have fun for once in their lives. Soon as they were out the door everyone turned to stare at one another with grim expressions.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Scott said.

* * *

Once Stiles and Cora left and everyone began talking, Peter decided to slip out unnoticed. There had already been plenty of conversation before the girls had arrived between the guys about Kate's newest actions and he had contributed here and there, made an offhand comment or tried to steer some thoughts in a direction he personally felt beneficial, but in the end his plans for acting out against Kate were still in the development process. Scott ordered his pack to watch and wait and Peter couldn't begrudge the sensibility in that, she was a tenaciously vicious and smart woman but she was also unstable and tracking her down now could be a huge mistake. Or it could save them all from whatever impending doom was coming. Peter's personal opinion was to ready the troops and wait for her next move, then kill her. Though saying such would earn him no favors of that he was certain. So Peter said the usual, suggestive things like "she won't wait forever" and "we have to be ready to make the hard choices."

Kate wanted his head on a pike and to cause him personal suffering, Peter could deal with that, he had nothing of particular value. Derek and Cora were family and he would help them if he could, but not at the risk of his own life. As with before he would only rush in once he had backup and if that wasn't possible then so be it.

Making his way towards his car now Peter heard the distinct sound of heels on a hard surface, the only person who could possibly follow him out was Lydia so he stopped and waited for her to catch up. They had shared a look earlier and he was prepared for whatever questions or demands she might make, she was quite observant.

"Did you know?" Was the first question, she had decided to stay a few paces away from him but it wasn't hard to pick up her voice with his enhanced hearing.

"About which part, exactly?" He asked with a hint of humor, although nothing about it was funny.

"About Kate! Did. You. Know." She ground out the answer slowly in case his brain wasn't working; she was in no mood to play games.

"I did." He said bluntly and without explanation, there was no need to elaborate on her question.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She seemed upset, for whatever reason. He supposed she had a right to feel that way.

"I thought you would already be aware of the situation." Peter turned to face her then, looking directly into her eyes. "I was wrong."

"I should have been told, I can't believe you didn't say anything." She sounded like she was hurt, maybe she was but that didn't make sense to him why would anything he omitted from her, harm her? He had no obligation to share and she had never trusted him before.

"It wasn't my place, your friends should have told you."

"Someone should have told me, anyone." Her eyes flashed a deep color and he shook his head at her. "What? You think it would be better to keep me in the dark? Think it would make me safer somehow?"

"You're not at risk. And no, I do not." She was worried of course, which made sense. He would never have kept her out of the loop if he had thought for a second that she might be in direct harm.

"How am I not at risk, Peter. I was Allison's friend too, she might go after me." Lydia shuddered to think of it.

"This really isn't the time or the place to discuss the matter, but I can assure you Kate's vendetta has nothing to do with you. Go back up to the loft and talk with your _friends_." That word, friends, they should have told her. It wasn't his place to be having this conversation.

"You know more than you're saying." Lydia said, raising an eyebrow at him and tilting her head back giving him a long look, which said that she wasn't going to accept short answers forever.

"Maybe. It is possible she could target you if she felt it fit with her plans, as for what those are I can't say exactly, I'm not Kate. Let's just say that my theories are just that, theories."

"Let's hear one of your _theories_ then."

Peter hesitated for a moment before deciding to offer up a smidgeon of truth. "I killed her therefore she will be looking for ways to target me."

"She killed Gerard Argent, how is that anything to do with you?" She shot back; he certainly had a huge ego.

Peter rubbed his chin. "We've already discussed her reasoning behind doing that, but I'm pretty sure that he just said something she didn't agree with."

Lydia scoffed at the very notion that Kate would be so boring as to kill her old man for a simple 'no thank you', "You really think it's that simple?"

Peter nodded. "I do."

Lydia descended into her own mind trying to put the pieces together, her friends had a knack of forgetting to tell her things sometimes she couldn't really blame them, it wasn't like she was a werewolf or anything, but then neither was Stiles and he was always first in line to know. Now that Kate was back and hurting the people she loved once more it felt even more prominent to keep up her training, so she couldn't isolate herself from Peter either. Not yet.

"I have places to be so if you'll excuse me, Lydia." He turned to leave but she had just one more thing to say.

"You're a good actor Peter but I know you're angry that she's alive, after all the trouble you went through to get revenge. I'm not convinced you have been completely honest with me on this but that doesn't matter, I just want you to know that whatever her plans are she's not going to succeed. Scott will stop her, he won't let anyone else die." She said the last part with a heavy conviction and she knew she believed that with her whole heart.

"You have a lot of faith in that boy, I hope he can live up to your expectations." Peter said, his back still turned to her and a grave note to his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, frowning deeply.

Peter turned a fraction to look into her eyes, before saying, "It means the higher you hold someone up, the further they have to fall. Remember that." With those last words Peter left, hopping into his car and driving away from her.

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter next up is Stora date and Scira chat, then Pydia Pydia Pydia. Please don't forget to R&R, feedback is love~**

**Saiya**


End file.
